Starco Academy
by EVAunit42
Summary: Being a student in a stiff, uptight, boring academy didn't appeal to Star Butterfly but when the mysterious and intriguing new student Marco Diaz comes into the picture, Star finds out life at Echo Creek Academy may be more interesting and dangerous than she thought. AU based on Gravity falls, DC comics and Star vs
1. Welcome to Starco Academy

Hello everyone and welcome to my stand alone story once upon a time known as Gotham Academy. To those of you that don't know, this was a one shot from my story always a star and hoodie. Originally just a oneshot, i kept coming back to it over and over as it became a mix of gravity falls, batman, harry potter and school drama. Based on the gotham acadmey comic (Great read, i recommend it if your looking for harry potter style hijinks in the batman universe) So i decided to give it its own story. So let me know what you think you new readers and my old readers have a new chapter for them waiting on the next page. I hope you enjoy, i own nothing

* * *

"Leave my loneliness unbroken! quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'"

Star couldn't help but being bored despite her love for all things Edgar Allan Poe. Miss Lockheart was a good person but she was quite literally boring whenever reenacting any classical English literature. There was no tension, no quiet brooding voices. Just reading through it with none of the fun.

Star let our a dramatic sigh as she kept drawing her star spider butterfly creature.

As she began putting the finishing touches on the drawing she had spent the entire class drawing, a hair fell loose and dangled just in front of her eyes causing an unwanted distraction. She blew the strain out of her face, she couldn't help but follow the loose hair upward until a much more wanted distraction caught her eye.

Echo Creek was a massive metropolis that seemed impossibly huge and had unusually strange relationship with crime. While there was a good chunk of crime, it usually boiled down to several strange and powerful humans battling the superhero that defended the town, the Echo.

Of course Star wouldn't know anything about that. Echo Creek Academy was far away from the city, a privatized school across the river where only the best of the best (or the richest) kids came to get a great education. This naturally meant all sense of individuality was squashed and swept under the blue blazer, red tie and a black skirt/pants uniforms with those shiny loafers that were way too much shiny for Star's taste.

Most of the staff couldn't care less about what the students wore but Principal Skeeves was adamant about order which forced the teachers to punish those rare sparks of humanity who dared to stand out. Star defied them with a little butterfly pin she had hidden under her tie but even Star Butterfly did not have the courage to openly fight the stuffy system. Only one person could get away with such an act.

Her eyes landed on one Marco Diaz whose bright red hoodie jacket was wrapped over his uniform, a bright red lighthouse in a sea of blue.

Star was fascinated by the new student. Marco had arrived a few months prior under a wave of rumors and secrets. No matter who Star asked, each person had a different excuse why Marco had joined 2 weeks into the semester.

One stated the school had made a rare mistake and he was simply late to the party. Another had claimed Marco had to battle royale his way into the school and they hadn't planned on the competition running so long. One had go as far as to claim that Marco was the child of a supervillian and had faced a long court case to be legally allowed to enter the school.

Whatever the case, Star couldn't help but keep tabs on Marco. He was a quiet, not in the shy way but just not talkative. He kept to himself but found friends among the outcasts and most importantly, he was the roommate of Oskar.

Star smiled brightly as the miss Lockheart called upon Marco who easily answered a rather complex question about the representation of raven.

Marco was also absolutely brilliant. Perfect grades that he seemed to get with such little effort. These grades were the only way Marco was able to keep his red hoodie, a piece of clothing he seemed oddly attached to. One day Principal Skeeves had called the young man into his office to talk about this little quirk he refused to surrender. An hour had passed and to everyone's surprise, Marco was still wearing his beloved jacket as he made his way back to his dorm room.

Everyone tried to get Marco to reveal how exactly he had forced Skeeves to let him express his individuality. Marco always replied "I just did" Before walking off to his little hide out in a little niche in the library.

Star hadn't approached Marco yet. His status of new kid made him a popular subject right away. Add in the fact his strange arrival and his obsession with his jacket, he was probably deeply annoyed by the constant questions that he clearly did not want to answer.

Recently, however, the novelty of Marco's existence finally sunk into the population of the students daily life and he was finally able to slink into obscurity. Now was Star's chance.

As the bell rang, mentally freeing the students (If not physically) from the school, Star took a deep calming breath, reminding herself not to come on too strong in case Marco was shyer than he let on.

Star bounced her way Marco's desk, waiting patiently while Marco quietly put his stuff away. Star was surprised when Marco faced her, not a single trace of surprise evident in his face.

"Hello Miss Butterfly, how may I help you?" Marco said in a polite but still friendly tone.

If Star was surprised before, she was absolutely gobsmacked now. That was the most amount of words she had ever heard come out of his lips that wasn't related to a school question and he even knew her name. She was hardly called on in class and she waited to talk to him.

"umm...hi Marco! Just call me Star btw" she cringed internally despite the smile on her face. Star was so worried about closing off Marco that she hadn't expected to be thrown off herself. Star wondered for a moment how to approach him and decided the direct approach would work best.

"So Marco, would you like to hang out? You're new here and I figured I could show you some cool spots I know"

Marco peered at her quizzically and Star realized how stupid that sounded. He had been here for a whole 2 months. Everyone dropped every secret in effort to leech off his coolness. He must've known about all the spots, all the really pretty flowers and sunset views.

Marco shook his head "Sorry Star. I'm afraid I have something to do today." Star's face fell. She was so energetic that many people just couldn't keep up and often turned her down despite her best intentions. "But maybe tomorrow we can do something."

Star couldn't believe her ears. Not only had Marco agreed to hang out with her, he agreed to hang out with her willingly! Marco gave her a small smile that she had never seen before and Star felt her heart beat a bit faster.

Then he turned to leave and suddenly tomorrow seemed too far away. As he began inching away from her, Star quickly shoved her stuff into her backpack and chased after him.

"Are you hungry Marco? We can go get something to eat at the food court"

"Thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to pass"

"Umm how about the game room? I can kick your butt at pool!"

"I don't doubt that but I'm afraid I really can't."

"Did you want to go monster hunting tonight!?" The words echoed all around her, causing her to cover her mouth with her hands. Star was also suddenly was aware that she was the in middle of the grand hall and there were countless eyes staring directly at the pair but that wasn't why she was suddenly so nervous.

She had promised the girls that she wasn't going to mention anything to anyone about their secret night time hobbies but she was so determined to hang out with Marco it just came tumbling out.

And apparently it worked as Marco peered closely at her, his eyes questioning.

"Monster hunting?" He asked cautiously.

Star nodded shyly, shifting uncomfortably under Marco's intense gaze "My friends and I heard a rumor about some kind of bat creature thing that can be seen at the old clocktower the first Friday of every month. So I was thinking..."

"Don't" Marco cut her off, his eyes serious and full of concern "Don't go. Stay away from the clocktower"

Star opened her mouth to question him when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Jackie and Janna making their way towards her which was the last thing she wanted. She turned to finish up the warning only to find Marco nowhere in sight.

Star couldn't stop the "Huh" from escaping her lips as the girls caught up.

"Hey Star, whatcha doing?" Janna asked

"Umm...I was talking to someone" Star muttered quietly, her eyes still scanning for Marco but unable to spot his red jacket in the sea of blue.

"Okay, cool. Anyway we're going to go over the plan for tonight, come on!" Jackie whispered, pulling Star's sleeve to lead her to their dorm room.

For a moment Star wanted to cancel the adventure. Marco's warning seemed dire and serious, so much that Star felt like heed his warning was the right choice. But as Star stared into her friends eager eyes, she knew she couldn't cancel it. Nothing ever happened in this school. It was just a little time killer, a search that wouldn't actually find anything. Would could possibly go wrong?

"Many things" Star muttered to herself upon seeing the actual condition of the clocktower.

It was midnight and the clocktower stretched high above Star's sight. It was old, having been on the island far longer than anything. The color of the wood that the clocktower was composed of had long since faded away and in some places, cracked under the weight of age and weather. Each passing wind made the tower creak in a harsh groan and Star could swear she could see the tower sway back and forth in the wind ever so slightly.

Jackie and Janna paid no attention to any of this and happily made their way inside, ignoring the caution tape as they pushed open the anicent door.

Star was tempted to just leave before the tower just decided to collapse on them or worse, a prefect caught them out at night wearing a beanie, a shell necklace and Star's own devil horn headband.

But the excited gasps of the girls drew Star in and her thirst for adventure was unquenchable.

"It's a big island" Star reasoned "And this is far from any school building. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Star entered the tower, years of decay wafting through the air and assaulting her nose. Despite the pitch darkness outside, the moon's rays shone through the various cracks and holes in the building, giving Star enough light to avoid tripping over the scattered debris and dust.

No one had been in here for years, clear by the two sets of footprints freshly made by the girls ahead of her that were surrounded by dust. Star glanced around, waiting for the quiet sounds of gears grinding against each other but all she heard was giggling of Jackie and Janna echoing far above her.

Star began climbing the spiral staircase, careful to avoid the occasional hole caused by a broken step. "This a real work out" Star told herself as she climbed higher and higher, the wear and tear of the building becoming more visibly prominent the more she gained on her friends.

Star reached a door left ajar. She was a little worried that the constant stream of laughter her friends had been supplying was suddenly cut off. Star knew Janna was a big wuss, so if something happened, she would have been screaming her head off.

Still, something wasn't right here but Star couldn't figure it out. This whole tower was giving off a very strange vibe but even if she wanted to leave, Star couldn't leave with her two friends.

She entered the room with a held breath but released it with a sigh when she spotted the girls in the middle of what appeared to be a living quarters, cell phones drawn and bathing the room in a dim light. Star wanted to know who in their right mind would live in a clocktower but that was a question best asked back in the dorm room.

"Hey girls, I think it's time we head back. It is getting..." Star's eyes took in the sight of large, claw like marks that had been craved into the walls. Not just the walls Star realized but the entire room. The bed had been torn to shreds, claw marks graced every inch of the room, even the ceiling. An iron pot had been viciously chewed on. And this room seemed like someone had been in here, recently as there was no trace of dust anywhere.

Star wanted to cry out to them to get the hell out but before a single murmur could let out, she heard a sound. A sound she knew the others had heard too.

It was a deep growl, filled with the sounds of mouth full of saliva and the grinding of sharp, menacing fangs against one another. She could fear the peeling of wood as claws scrapped it off from where ever it was embedded in.

A thud echoed behind them, shaking the tower subtly and causing the wood to groan. The girls glanced at each other and came to the silent agreement to all look at once. They turned slowly, eyes on the ground in hopes that perhaps it was just their imaginations at work. But as their saw a thick, muscular pair of legs with webbed feet and razor sharp claws piercing the wooden floor, they knew it to be real.

Star was the first to take in the full sight of this creature. Despite the sounds it was making, it was only a head higher than the girls. That still didn't stop the scary look of said creature.

Its skin was a light brown color, oddly muscular. While it was no bigger than the average teenage boy, it was not human. It had two bat-like wings with claws. Its face was some sort of hybrid of man and wolf with two large pointed ears atop its head. It twisted its head curiously at the girls before bearing its fangs threateningly.

Star couldn't breath. Star couldn't think. Star briefly wondered if she was going to do as the creature took a step closer to her.

The creature was just a few inches away, fangs still bared and its brown eyes staring directly at her, hunger in its irises. Star had said only one word, a prayer more than an actual belief "Help"

Suddenly, a bright light flooded into the room along with a pair of screaming voices. The bat whirled around, its wing knocking the girls off their feet as it snarled at the interlopers. Whoever it was had no fear because they just ran straight at the beast with a bright light. The creature reared backwards before launching into the air, crashing through the ceiling and climbing higher into the clocktower.

Star tried to get her bearings as her saviors began helping Jackie and Janna to their feet. A hand appeared before Star and she grabbed it and tightly held on to it, incredibly happy to still be in one peace. AS Star dusted off herself and checked to make sure she was already, she caught the sight of a red piece of clothing out of the corner of her eye.

She looked up and found herself staring right into Marco's eyes. His scowl told her he wasn't happy with her but she couldn't care as she embraced him in a tight hug. She could feel him tense under her touch and his voice came out a little shaky "S-Star? You can let go." Star refused and instead hugged him tighter.

"We got to go now" A second, younger voice called the group. Star finally let go and turned to her second savior, one she was surprised at. Dipper Pines was about 2 years younger than Star. While she knew nothing about him aside that his great uncle worked at the school, his fanatic obsession with the paranormal (One that only increased upon finding a red book with a hand on it) and that his twin sister Mabel was a kindred spirit to Star, she was surprised that he was helping Marco.

Marco nodded grimly "We'll just hope he decides to stay inside the tower for now. We can fix up the damage later."

Dipper nodded but the girls couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What a minute dude" Jackie cut in "You knew about this creature and you decided not tell anyone!"

"We could've died Marco!" Janna cried out to him while simultaneously getting closer. Marco took a step back, remembering when Janna had taken his dorm keys out of his pocket.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Marco shouted, stunning everyone "We need to go now before he decides to come back!"

A thud echoed just beyond the ceiling. Star could hear it cracking under the weight of the creature as it began to pace back and forth.

"Now, very quietly" Dipper whispered, motioning to everyone.

Star crept through the room as quietly as she could but her foot landed on a piece of wood too far gone to support her weight. The floor cracked under her weight and she found herself screaming, falling towards the endless darkness below.

The creature howled angrily as it crashed through the ceiling, blindly lunging at the group. Star opened her eyes to find herself hovering in place, swinging back and forth. She glimpsed upwards to find Marco holding tightly to her arm.

"Don't worry Star I got you!" Star couldn't help but smile. Then the creature reminded them of its existence.

It let out a loud shriek that rocked the tower violent before lunging straight towards Marco. Marco glared at the beast but there was nothing he could do to defend himself.

Dipper rushed towards the best, electricity sparking from a taser he held in his hand. The creature reared back in pain before swiping at the boy. Dipper let out a yell and ducked under the attack, just in time for Jackie and Janna to toss a crate directly into the creatures face. The creaute snarled once more before swiping the second projectile from the air.

"Oh man, that's not fair! Yours hit it" "Move Janna!"

The creaure swiped wildly at Dipper and the girls, backing them into a corner before looking eyes upon Marco who was desperately trying to lift Star, something he could've done if he had more time but time was about to run out.

The creature broke into a run, far too quickly for anyone to stop it. Star was so angry at being useless. She could fight off anyone stupid enough to attack her but here she was hanging like some useless bait.

An idea formed in her head and she called out to Marco "SWING ME!" Marco looked at her, confusion all over his face but she just beamed back at him, hoping he would trust her.

Marco wasn't sure what Star had in mind but the creature was getting closer and he had no other plan. So with all his strength Marco rocked Star back and forth, building momentum as the creature inched closer and closer.

"Now right at the thing!" Star shouted.

Marco nodded in agreement and with one last might swing, launched Star towards the creature. Star's foot connected with the beast's snout, knocking it back as Star landed safely on the ground. The creature flailed wildly before Dipper jabbed it with his taser one last time. The creature snarled weakly before succumbing to the attack.

The group took a deep breath. The beast groaned in its sleep but seemed a lot less beastly each moment passed. The group watched in quite awe as the beast changed into a face Star was very familiar.

"Oskar" Star muttered while the boy's groaned in pain.

"Oskar...is a bat?" Jackie muttered, disbelieving the sight before.

"Not really. He was cursed by someone" Dipper explained "he came to me a few months ago begging that I help him. I tried everything I could to stop him but no matter what he kept escaping."

"That's when Dipper came to me and asked me for help" Marco went on "I figured if we locked him in the clock tower, we could lock the door and he would have enough space to fly so he wouldn't get wild trying to escape from a cramped space."

"So this is why you told me not to come in here?" Star muttered outloud.

Jackie and Janna glared at their roommate but they also couldn't be too angry about this new piece of info. No doubt they would've just shrugged off Star's warning.

Marco nodded "We're close to a cure but we still are missing the identity of the witch that cursed him."

Star peered questioningly at Marco "Witch?"

Dipper took over for Marco "For this curse to keep activating, my book says a witch has to be nearby. Her presence triggers the curse. So she has to be on the island."

"What if it is a dude and not a girl?" Janna asked haughtily "why does it have to be a witch and not like a warlock?"

"Because males can't be warlocks. Guys don't have the magic gene in them."

Jackie and Janna opened their mouth for more questions but Marco rose his hand "I know you are all curious, but I remind you it is 2 in the morning and we still need to sneak back into the dorms with Mr. sunshine down here."

Oskar let out another groan in case anyone had forgotten about him.

Quietly nodding, the group traveled as one down the stairs while Marco was in charge of carrying Oskar back to their room.

Star felt like she wanted to say a million things but nothing seemed enough. Marco did just save her life and while she returned the favor, she didn't feel like she did much.

"You don't have to apologize" Marco spoke up "You had no idea and I was being vague."

"Still" Star admitted "I should've listened to you. I"m sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Marco stared at her before shrugging his shoulders "No trouble Star, Thanks for the save"

Star rose her eyebrow, confused at his thanks "I didn't do anything. You're the one who caught me as I fell."

"And you protected us from Oskar before he could harm anyone" Marco countered "Seems like a save to me"

Star nodded in agreement and the pair fell into an awkward silence.

Finally Marco spoke up upon reaching the bottom of the staircase "Since tonight has been very eventful, I'd like to request that when we hang out today, we not have an adventure like this so soon"

Star looked at him like he was mad "We...hang out?"

"Yes, I believe you wanted to hang out yesterday. I couldn't because I had to watch Oskar. But since I promised you we hang out tomorrow and tomorrow is now today, today we are hanging out. Right?"

Star nodded, her happiness spilling over "You know it!"

Marco gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen and she couldn't stop from flushing if she tried "Cool."

Star returned the smile and missed how red Marco got upon seeing it "Cool"


	2. Marco's world view

It was 2:30 A.M. When Marco managed to drag the near unconscious Oskar back into their shared dorm room. Marco placed Oskar as gently as he could on the bed, tucking him in while the young man fell asleep the moment his head landed on the pillow.

Marco let out a sigh of relief. Oskar hadn't hurt anyone and the girls were safe. Especially Star.

Marco felt his face flush once more when he thought of Star. When he first arrived to the school 2 weeks late, he was extremely nervous about the situation he found himself. He never had been to school before, his parents life style prevented him from having a normal childhood, not that he resented them for it.

Marco thought back to the moment he was dropped off by the city lawyer, shell shocked that he was able to attend that massive and frankly, intimidating school across the river from Echo Creek City. Where the only the richest and most powerful families send their kids. Neither of which his family had been but he recalled all the nights he would stay up late just to stare at the school. If Marco was being honest, he felt like he belonged in that school, like something was calling to him deep within its walls.

When he actually arrived, however, the buildings seemed impossibly tall and the island much larger than it had seemed across the way. He hadn't even realized there had been a forest behind the school!

Marco could hear muffled yet somehow piercing school bell echoing throughout the school's currently empty walls. He remember seeing the swarm of students pour out of the dorm buildings, completely at a loss when he spotted teens of various ages and grades head straight for him. He never interacted with kids his age before. At least not without some ulterior motive.

But here there was no ulterior motive, just kept your head down, get good grades and get through school with no problem.

Marco remembered trying to blend into the crowd, just be another face in the crowd, just another student among others but with his red hoodie, someone had noticed him, pulled him from the crowd.

That person was Star Butterfly.

He remembered making his way up the school's oversized steps when he spotted her. She was cheerfully talking to two girls whom he later would find out were Jackie and Janna and for a brief moment, her gaze caught his.

Marco wasn't sure what to do. He was pretty sure he had never seen such blue eyes before and her heart shape birthmarks on her cheeks had been one the cutest things he'd seen. Marco ducked into a particularly thick group of students, squeezing in and disappearing from her line of sight.

Keep yourself out of trouble, don't get noticed and keep your head down, Marco told himself. That was the plan.

However, not every plan followed itself.

Apparently Marco was the face of rebellion. Despite multiple warnings from teachers and his fellow students, who grew more and more interested in him despite his insistence that he was just a regular guy, he refused to remove his red hoodie jacket from over his uniform.

So naturally, during Mr. Blackward's history lesson, it was no surprise when Principal Skeeves had wheezily called Marco into his office over the intercom.

Marco thought he was going to die from embarrassment, hearing some sort of old western showdown music playing in his head as dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes watched his every step towards the principal's office.

Skeeves was unhappy. He demanded Marco remove his hoodie. Marco knew he shouldn't have fought the principal but between an old photo of his parents and his hoodie, Marco had nothing left of his old life. He couldn't give it up. He _wouldn't_ give it up.

So Marco did what his father taught him best. Play the mark. Play the role that was expected of him. Marco pretended to be tough, uncaring, bluffing that Skeeves was just jealous of his jacket.

Skeeves fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Skeeves wasn't about to let some street rat on the Wayne scholarship show him up. Skeeves thought it best to teach Marco the harsh realities of life. Skeeves bet Marco if he could solve the problem that he had been working on, Skeeves would let Marco keep his precious jacket no questions asked.

For a fleeting moment Marco wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Then Skeeves had shown him the problem.

To Skeeves, Marco had a look of total helplessness and defeat. In reality Marco was shocked how simple the problem was.

Skeeves attempted to go back on their deal naturally but Marco always planned ahead. And one threatening phone recording later, Marco walked out of there with his red hoodie slumped over his body.

Of course this just made more people notice him. The new student who could make the most stubborn, egotistic principal yield to him had spread through the school like wildfire and soon he was approaching of boys and girls of all ages about how he did it, where had he came from, so many personally invading questions.

Marco was taught to keep his mask of indifference on but he was feeling the pressure of his new found popularity. So he retreated into the one building very few of his fans would dare tread: The library.

It was there he had met his first real friend, Dipper Pines.

Dipper was sitting in the back, alone and pouring over some old, musty journal.

Marco was trying to avoid a group of rather intrepid admirers who had followed into his haven. While he hid behind a bookshelf, he had the young man groan in frustration. Marco felt Dipper was a kindred spirit. He had seen the boy a few times and he always with his twin sister or by himself.

Marco walked over to Dipper and asked about what book he was reading. Dipper had been as evasive and defensive about book as Marco had been about his life. Marco had eased up, sitting next to the boy with a relaxing regard as Marco simply working on his homework. only gently prodding once in a while.

This had gone on for weeks. Dipper wearily eying Marco, Marco quietly respecting Dipper's space.

Dipper eventually cracked and folded, pouring to Marco about curses, gnomes, a werewolf motorcycle gang that roam the streets. Dipper told him how he had found the journal while roaming the forest one day and been researching and exploring the mysterious of this island, one day hoping to explore the outskirts and eventually the city itself.

Marco nodded in agreement, saying he believed him. Dipper had scoffed, believing Marco was simply going to make fun of him but Marco was well-versed in the paranormal and told Dipper a few of his own stories: about how once faced a lake monster during a family outing, how he had outsmarted a clan of dwarfs for their gold, about the time his neighbor had been engulfed in a turf war between hipster vampires and a pack of gargoyles that lived on top of Marco's apartment building.

Dipper had told him about Oskar.

Marco could still remember the first night of Oskar's transformation. He hadn't been Oskar's roommate back then. He was sleeping in a small broom closet. Oskar had no roommate simply because no one wanted to be in the same room as him. Dipper had collected him and together they saw Oskar

Marco could never forget how Oskar's relaxed, laidback voice began screaming like banshee, how he grew into the bat creature in front of their eyes.

Oskar had turned to them, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Dipper and Marco shared a look together before leaping out of the way of Oskar's lunge.

Oskar let like salivary shriek, twirling into the air, taking flight at the apex of his jump.

He swooped at Dipper, his outstretched wings blocking all light as he inched closer but Marco had managed to pull Dipper out of the way of Oskar's path

Oskar crashed against the wall, making a deep indentation while flailing wildly before turning to his prey. Marco gulped as Oskar began running on all fours, a good amount of spit dripping from his fanged mouth.

Marco lifted Dipper onto his shoulders, side stepping as Oskar lunged directly at the pair.

"Dipper!" Marco shouted frantically "What does the journal say about the bat curse?!"

Dipper began reading through his journal as fast as he could while Marco was busy trying to avoid Oskar's attacks.

Marco did the best he could but a sudden sweep from Oskar's wing had knocked both boys to the floor. Marco rubbed where his head had collide with the ground, stunned for a moment before Oskar's webbed foot pressed against his chest, his fangs just inches away from Marco's throat.

"AHHHHH" Dipper cried, rushing at Oskar with a lamp he had overturned during his rampage. Oskar snarled at him and batted his claws but Dipper had slid under the attack, smashing the light bulb against Oskar's chest. Electricity arched through Oskar's body and flung him backwards onto the floor, his breathing changing from a frenzy to calm as his body reverted back to normal. Turns out electricity was an excellent way to force Oskar out of the bat form.

Marco had signed up to Oskar's roommate right away.

Marco began hanging out with the two. Oskar because he was going to live with him and Dipper because Marco felt like he was the brother he never had.

Eventually the crowds slowed their searches of him, and their questions became less inquisitive and not as eager. Eventually they allowed the rebel Marco to fade into obscurity, no longer able to hold their interest and made it clear his secrets would not be revealed.

Marco remembered earlier that day during class when Miss Lockheart had asked him a question about the raven.

He answered it to the best of his ability and was surprised when Miss Lockheart happily grinned in his direction, stating it was a great and well thought out answer.

Marco took a deep breath, collecting his things when the bell rang releasing him from the school day. He thought about approaching Star but once more found nothing coming to mind that would allow him to break the ice with her.

Marco had caught glimpses of Star here and there outside their shared class scheduled and Marco wanted to talk to her. The problem was he had nothing to say. He didn't have the most refined social skill when it came to teens his age and girls seemed to be a whole other problem all together.

Marco let out a sigh when he heard footsteps approach him. One of stragglers late to the hype train.

When he turned and found the excited face of Star Butterfly staring into his...well he more surprised than he would like to admit.

What had surprised him more than Star seeking him out was how easy it was to talk to her. It was like they had known each other their whole lives.

So when he found out she had planned to go monster hunting, he felt it was his duty to warn her. Marco wanted to tell her more but someone had called her name and he could see Dipper out of the corner of his eye, motioning for him to hurry up.

Marco was sure Star would listen to him.

He had been wrong of course.

Oskar transformed, attacked the girls, Dipper and Marco came to save the day with Star being the actual hero.

Marco let himself have a little grin, remembering how Star lit up at the mention of hanging out.

She was seriously too cute.

Marco peered around the room. Oskar's walls were filled with posters of movies and bands he liked, some apologize letters from his mom whom he apparently is having so issue with scattered around his desk. His brand new keytar sitting cozily against the bed frame, a replacement for the one that was smashed in half during his rampage.

Marco let out a small sigh, opening his drawer and pushing aside his uniforms to reveal a faded black and white photo.

It was taken years ago, before Marco had even been an idea in his parents minds. His mom stared at him, her long unruly hair just as wild as Marco had remembered it, face caught in a moment of pure happiness forever caught frozen in time. His father's cheek muscles crinkled in joy as he was captured mid-song, his mouth wide open as he thrust his chest out, hand outstretched to the side with that ridiculous viking hat on his head. His dad told him one day he would inherit that hat...

"I miss you guys so much...but I made a new friend today" he told the picture sadly "I think you guys would've liked her...she's...great. Her names Star Butterfly...she's really cute..."

Marco was about to rest his head when a loud rustling and flash of movement outside from the balcony. Marco's eyes narrowed as he made his way to the outside world.

Marco flung open the doors, not at all surprised nothing had been waiting for him.

Marco took a step into the biting cold air, his hoodie left inside. He stared across the river to the Echo Creek City, the giant, chaotic mess of buildings reaching for the sky and multicolored neon lights he had once lived in

Marco let out a sigh "Stop hiding, I know you're out there."

Marco turned to face the roof just above his head.

Nothing was there, an empty roof against an empty night sky.

"I'm very tired. Please can we just get this over with?" Marco whined uncharacteristically impatient and rude.

The darkness of the night shifted as the costumed man rose to his feet, his figure an inky, formless silhouette against the pitch darkness of the night. His cape fluttered silently in when the wind picked up giving the illusion that was a living shadow straining to break free.

"Echo" Marco muttered distastefully.

The superhero made no movement, no indication he had heard the young man.

"Don't you have some other families to destroy?"

Echo didn't flinched as his deep voice took an unusually kind tone "I'm just here to see how you are doing"

Marco scoffed, leaning against the railing angrily "You mean making sure I haven't committed mass murder..."

Echo's head moved against the framed sky "I hear you're doing well in school"

Marco turned his head away, unwilling to even face the superhero.

"I...I'm sorry" The hero muttered softly, the words leaving a foreign taste in his mouth "I didn't know..."

Marco turned away from him, his eyes drinking the sight of the city across the river with a hungry, nostalgic gaze.

"Just remember me next time you assume you are right." Marco spat hatefully "Even _you_ are capable of making mistakes"

"I will find them Marco. I promise"

Marco said nothing and for a few minutes, awkward silence fell over the two.

Marco heard a rush of air and when he turned back he could see the retreating shadow of the caped superhero soaring through the night sky.

Marco sat against the railing, tucking his head between his knees and let out a quiet sob

"No...you won't ever find them."


	3. Experiment 78

Marco was hands down the best thing ever to happen to Star's life at Echo Creek Academy. Not only did she have a new best friend (shh don't tell Jackie or Janna) but he was a pretty cool guy even if he was a little distance.

Marco was kind and understanding, often stopping whatever he was doing to help Star with whatever seemingly small task. With Marco's help, Star's grades went up. It wasn't that Star was incapable of getting those grades on her own but hanging out with Marco just made everything seem...easier and before she knew it, in the two weeks they had became friends, they had spent every day together, hanging out, doing homework or her favorite past time, mystery hunting.

These last two weeks were amazing. Dipper was obsessed with all things supernatural and since Marco looked upon the younger boy as his surrogate brother, he often helped him out in his adventures. Whiiiiiich meant Marco would invite Star along by default. And they were the best times she has had in a long time. Maybe even ever.

Of course, there was one downside to playing with fire.

"Hi there, Mabel Pines. I am sooooo happy to meet you Star!" the young girl shook Star's hand excitedly. Mabel was Dipper's twin sister and you could tell they were related. Not personality, no they were as opposite as night and day but in looks and the twin things they did. Mabel had long, unruly brown hair like brother and a mouth full of metal. Mabel was crazy, silly and just as weird as Star. She was very outspoke and hardly let anyone ruin her parade. She was very creative and amazing with her art and crafts to the point where even Star had been impressed.

"Not as happy as I am to see you!" Star exclaimed giving the girl a big hug before rubbing cheeks against hers. She was so cute. "I loved you rainbow badger painting."

Mabel scoffed at that "What was impressive was your dragon made out of glitter and shooting lightning out of its eyes!"

The two high fived before panicking into a series of giggles. While Star was finally happy to talk to Mabel, there had been a reason for her visit.

"Sooo Maaaabel, what were you suppose to tell me?" Star happily smiled

Mabel paused for a moment, clearly trying to remember why exactly she was sent here to meet her idol Star Butterfly. Pretty, popular and just as crazy as her, Mabel hoped one day to be just like Star.

"OH! Dipper wanted you to come to the clubhouse. He said it was important."

Star frowned a bit. As much as she enjoyed Dipper's company, this was the boy who once summoned the group to do battle with a possum. So needless to say Star was a bit skeptical whenever Dipper claimed something was important.

"And Marco said you should hurry right away."

Star practically leapt over Mabel, holding tightly to her hand while racing to meet up with Marco. Oh and Dipper.

The clubhouse was actually Dipper and Mabel's great uncle's shack. It was the only building actually outside the school grounds, in the nearby forest a little ways in. Dipper and Mabel stayed there with their Grunkle Stan but since he was often away doing school things, the two usually had free reign of the building which they offered to hold the mystery meetings and where the group planned their big adventures.

Star raced into the house, Mabel riding her shoulders screaming about how she was going to set fire to rainbows. Star loved this girl.

Mabel leapt off Star's shoulders and pointed her upstairs, claiming Dipper wouldn't open the door when she attempted to come in. Star reassured Mabel that she would fill her in later while they were drawing Rainbow badger and Glittering Dragon battling to the death.

Mabel cheerfully skipped off to talk to her merman friend Mermando whom had sent another bottle to her earlier in the day.

As Star climbed up to the twins bedroom, she could hear an argument just beyond the door. Well it was one person screaming and the other person calmly attempting to keep them relax.

"Star will be here and we'll figure it out. Just relax Dipper" Dipper's voice called out

Star paused mid-step and stared at the door. Did Dipper just tell Dipper to calm down? Talking to himself in front of someone is new

"I can't calm down Marco! WHAT IF I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!?" Marco's voice screamed outloud, panic echoing in his voice.

This worried Star. Marco was quiet and reserved, a bit reserved if she was going to be honest. Not in a bad way but like he was trying to keep something to himself. To hear Marco panic was a bit unsettling and talking to himself? Even more so.

"Hey" Dipper muttered back "What's wrong with being stuck like this?"

"Many things Marco!" Marco shouted back

"At least you have height. I don't remember ever being this short" Dipper shot back ruefully.

"Hey that's not cool man. It isn't my fault I'm so short..." Marco whined rather cutely.

Star couldn't take it anymore. She simply kicked open the door and twirled inside "Heeeellooo guys, what's..." her eyes couldn't believe the sight before her eyes and her cheerfully greeting turned into an actual question "What's going on?"

It was weird to see Marco in school uniform wearing Dipper's blue and white pine tree baseball cap, especially since it was too small for him and he had to undo the back for it to even fit on his head.

But the real red flag had been seeing Dipper, uniform tucked into Marco's red hoodie. Star felt a twinge of jealous. Marco never, ever, ever let anyone try to remove his jacket let alone would let someone else borrow it. It was a bit hurtful to see Marco just casually give it Dipper. Sure Star thought they were pretty close but apparently Dipper and Marco were even better bestises.

Marco's faced started hyperventilating as he began pacing back and forth while he began fanning himself with the hat, muttering "gotta ride it out. Oh god I think I'm gonna vomit!"

Dipper made a face of disgust "Oh dude, don't do that"

Star eyed Marco carefully as she made her way to Dipper's side "Umm Dipper...is...is everything okay with...umm...Marco?"

"OH GOD I COULD FEEL IT, JUST A LITTLE!"

Dipper frowned at the sight of Marco, gently rubbing his eyes before turning to look at Star "Star, we need your help"

Star couldn't keep her eyes off the panicking Marco. It was like watching a three headed cow or a teacher trying to use modern lingo. It was just so unbelievable and a bit unsettling.

"STAR! Focus please" Star frowned at the little puny boy before her. No one talked to her like that but...

Then Star spotted it. Dipper had brown eyes like Marco but Marco's were much lighter shade, just like the ones staring directly at her now.

"M-marco?" Star let out a gasp as she began pinching Dipper..er...Marco's...Dippers? Cheeks, rubbing them in every direction like she was trying to get a mask off.

"S..S...S-Star...STAR!" Dipper pulled away but the tone was just like Marco.

"Marco...in Dipper's body..."

Dipper's head nodded "I'm Marco. You really didn't think I'd act like that would you?"

Marco motioned to Dipper who had began panicking and pacing back and forth about how embarrassing this was and what would happen if Wendy talked to him and how he hoped he would be this tall when he got to Marco's age.

Star nodded in agreement "Good point. But what happened Marco?"

Marco uneasily rubbed the sleeves of now much too big hoodie "Dipper found this rug in the library labeled experiment 78, before we could check it out in the journal...well...static electricity apparently switches bodies on said rug."

"Why didn't you change back?"

Marco angrily lifted his hands in the air causing his sleeves to flail around wildly "Of course we wanted to but apparently it was a do not touch rug so Miss Lockheart took it into her office! She won't put it back until the end of the week but the book says we're going to be stuck like this forever if we don't change back by midnight"

"So Di...er...Marco?"

Marco nodded

Star nodded "Okay Marco, what do we do?'

Marco shifted uncomfortably like he had an idea but it wasn't one he wanted to do "I can get the rug but I need you and Dipper to distract Miss Lockheart. I'm gonna need some time for it."

Star nodded before getting on one knee and embracing Marco. When she pulled away, she was surprised how red Marco's face was.

"Come on" he muttered, inching past Star as fast as he could.

"Marco wait up!" Dipper cried out before tripping, landing solidly on his chin "Oww...long legs...a lot different than what I'm used to."

Star peered carefully into Miss Lockheart's room. The room itself was lined with towering bookcases while some of Miss Lockheart's props were on display atop. A skull here, a raven there, a sword with fake dry blood on the wall.

The 20 something year old teacher was sitting at her desk, gnawing on her pencil while braiding her long black hair. The teachers didn't like doing work any more than the students.

Star took a deep breath before happily walking inside "Hey Miss Lockheart! Got a minute?"

Blue meet green. Miss Lockheart spat out the pencil into the trash bin but did not cease braiding her hair "Of course Star! Come in, come in."

Miss Lockheart motioned to a seat that Star was almost positive had no been there a moment ago but she had been watching the pencil sail through the air, a bit distracted so it was possible she hadn't noticed.

Star smiled at her favorite teacher, trying her hardest not to notice the side door open ever so slightly, Marco slipping in as quietly as he could.

"So" Lockheart's eyes caught Star's "How can I help my second favorite student?"

Star opened her mouth to answer before the full sentence had hit her "Second favorite?" She pouted a bit "Whose your first?"

Lockheart's Cheshire grin was both fascinating and disturbing "Mr. Diaz of course."

Star felt an unnatural wave of jealous wash over her.

Of course she would like Marco better, Marco was smarter, more liked, everyone thought he was the coolest, Marco, Marco, Marco.

Star shook her head as shame replaced jealousy. Where had that came from?

"Why is Marco your favorite? Because he's so smart?" A trace of envy still lined Star's voice.

Miss Lockheart let out a rather endearing laugh "No though I will admit Mr. Diaz's knowledge is rather well versed. No, simply because of his... _electrifying_ presence. Wouldn't you agree Star?"

Star opened her mouth but instead of words, she suddenly felt shy about talking about Marco. She was tempted to just run out of the room

Marco paid no attention to any of this, creeping closer to the cabinet where Miss Lockheart kept most contraband items. As Miss Lockheart paused for a moment, her head tilting slightly in Marco's direction, Star remembered why she had originally came into the room.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. We have lots of fun together."

"Yes I've noticed how much fun you and Mr. Diaz seem to have Star. You must be very fond of him"

Star nodded happily "Yeah, he's like my best friend."

Marco paused at this, turning to Star in happy surprise, giving her a small smile as he began to fish something out of his pocket.

Marco took a deep breath. Hopefully Dipper's hands were at least able to handle a bit of lockpicking. Carefully and as quietly as he could, Marco slid the two different picks into the lock, quietly waiting for Star or Miss Lockheart to talk to cover the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"So, Star" Miss Lockheart said with a hint of glee "You have yet to tell me why are you here?"

"huh?" Star was still dazed by the smile Marco gave her. True it came from Dipper's mouth but the gesture was still heartwarming "Oh! I had a question about the raven."

Miss Lockheart nodded before, getting out of her seat, making her way towards the cabinet.

"Wait!" Star leapt out of her seat which failed to startle Miss Lockheart "I mean I have my copy of the book. Don't want to waste your time by getting yours out"

Miss Lockheart shrugged "It is no problem at all Star. I keep them in my cabinet" Miss Lockheart motioned to the side where Marco was holding his breath and trying not to make a sound.

Star bit her lip nervously as Miss Lockheart's head began to turn.

"HEY...hi..umm...Miss.."

Dipper raced into the room, tripping over his own two feet and almost everything else in the room.

"Hiya Miss! H-how is it...umm...going with you...my teacher?"

"Hello Mr..." Miss Lockheart's eyes narrowed "Diaz. Are you okay? You seem...unwell"

Dipper began sweating but luckily he had taken his hat off before they had left though Marco refused to leave his sweater behind.

"A bit of a...tired I'm afraid. With all this...heat and...air" Dipper chuckled nervously and Star resisted the urge to smack him. This was so out of character it wasn't even funny.

"I see" Miss Lockheart said slowly, unconvinced by Dipper's lie "Well Mr. Diaz, I recommend you get some rest. You seem quite...different than usual. I suppose your fatigue is quite serious, it is almost like you are another person."

Dipper let out another forced laugh "T-tha's umm..crazy...impossible...I-I'd dare say miss..."

"Lockheart" she gave the two like she was staring directly into their souls

"Of course, duh...i knew that Miss...L-Lockheart..."

"Here, I could write you a note if you wish. I was just getting a book to help Star out" She began turning once more, Marco's eyes widen with fear and begging them to do something.

Dipper and Star couldn't come up with anything as Lockheart almost caught full sight of Marco.

"Oi! STOP THAT GIRL!"

Before Dipper or Star could react, there was a yell "MY CUTENESS CAN NOT BE CONTAINED!" a small little figure completely masked and cloaked raced into the room, twin sparklers lit in her hands as she climbed onto the nearest table and began hopping desk to desk.

Mr. Black, the janitor and overall grump, came in a moment later, out of breath. "Get off that table!"

"Make me hunchback of Notre lame!

Mr. Black lunged at figure who simply leapt off his back and onto another desk, watching him tumble over a chair.

Marco tried his hardest to avoid the increasingly distracting antics of everyone in the room. With a soft sigh, he managed to pop open the lock and quickly flung the doors open.

The figure began waving her sparklers back and forth while smoke rose to the ceiling. There was a loud buzz as the fire sprinklers turned on and began soaking the entire room

Star muttered a small thank you to Mabel who made a sign that was clear Star owed her before darting out of the room

"Alright everyone out." Miss Lockheart said, turning quickly to her cabinet.

Dipper and Star froze as they saw Marco's red hood out of the corner of their eyes but there was no shriek of surprise or anger. They turned to see that Marco was no longer there and Miss Lockheart was making sure the lock was secure.

"Oh, Mr. Diaz, Star please inform your little friend Dipper that he should be quite careful with what he plays with. It could be dangerous."

Dipper and Star nervously wished Miss Lockheart a good evening and race to back to the shack.

"So" Mabel began, chomping on some chips, her hair dangling from her head as she watched the trio upside down "Do I call you Mapper?"

Marco frowned in Dipper's body, something that seemed more familiar on the face "I'm Marco..."

"But you are in my brother Dipper's body, ergo you must be Mapper..."

Dipper walked over to his sister, towering over her with Marco's height "What does that make me, Dipco?"

Mabel let out a cute laugh "Clearly you are Dicro..." She frowned slightly "NO Dacro? Umm Dipperco? Ugh. Just switch back already"

Marco laid the carpet gently on the floor. Star was surprise so an old and quite ugly carpet had been the source of all their problems.

Dipper and Marco stood on the carpet, unsure what to do

"Maybe if I..."

"No that's not how it happened the first time!"

"I just..."

"Dipper just go back and forth!"

"Wait, Mabel!"

Zap!

"...Whoa, I'm tall!"

"Mabel!"

"Taller than you Dipper. Alpha twin, alpha twin!"

"Mabel, how do you not chew your mouth bloody with all this metal?"

"It is an art Marco"

"Could we just...okay Star, just grab Mabel and take her off the carpet...no no don't drag your feet!"

Zap!

"Wooooow Marco, I didn't realize you had this much muscle."

"Star stop...stop okay. Man why do I feel all sweaty?"

"Hey it is a normal, preteen condition that I am going through!"

"I don't remember sweating this much at your age"

"Oooooh, my hair is soft! Star, how do you get hair this soft?"

"My secret recipe! I'll give it to you Mabel"

"You do and we are completely even!"

"Guys, focus please! Okay, just give me a second to think. I mean we can figure this out. It'll just take a minute."

As Marco (Back in his regular body) and Star walked towards the dorms, hours have passed but it was still not curfew, so they quietly enjoyed the silence of the night at their own brisk pace.

When he girls dorm room stretched into the sky, Star turned to Marco

"Thanks for all your help Star" Marco said gratefully "You are the best."

Star smiled at him "Anytime Marco. You are my best friend!"

Marco's grin grew "Yo...you're my best friend too"

Star's eyes lit up "Really?!"

Marco nodded "Really"

Star let out an excited cheer "HUGS!" before wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.

Marco could feel his cheeks flushing and was tempted to hug her back but settled on just gently rest his head on her shoulder.

Star let go and for a peaceful moment, the two basked in the others company.

"Marco, how did you get out so fast? And where did you learn to pick locks?"

Marco began play with the folds of his hoodie, a trait Star knew meant he was nervous. Star place a calming hand on his shoulder "You can tell me later"

Marco smiled appreciatively and Star admitted it was nice to see

Star knew she shouldn't push her luck but she was deeply curious and she needed at least something answered.

Star nervously tucked a strain of her behind her ear, unsure if Marco was willing to answer a question about his hoodie. He was very, very defensive about it.

"Marco...you are really fond of that hoodie...why?"

Marco's face fell and he began peering at the ground. Star felt shame and decided to let the subject go before angering Marco when he answered with a soft, distant whisper.

"It...it's the last gift my parents gave to...They're gone now...so..."

Star felt Marco's lost and confused face tug at her heartstrings, even on the first day he never looked alone or lost.

But Marco quickly gave her a reassuring grin "Don't worry...I...I like it here. You're here...and you make it...fun"

Star smiled at Marco, wishing him a good night as she rushed inside, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

Marco smiled brightly at Star's retreating figure when a sharp, cold wind ran through him. He frowned slightly before letting his gaze wander, trying to spot something in the darkness.

Marco knew something or someone was watching him but he didn't have his mother's gift, so he simply pulled up his hood and walked calmly back to his dorm room.

"Well, aren't we hiding something Mr. Diaz?"


	4. I dislike MUD

Star glanced uneasily around the pitch-black forest, the shadows from the trees covering her head to toe in darkness. She could feel the cold night air piercing her uniform as if it was made of paper.

There was a rustling from behind her but as Star whirled around to face the direction it came from, it had stopped, a pair of eyes staring out from the bushes before vanishing in mid-air.

Star nervously began chewing her lip as she tried to stop her heart from leaping out of her throat.

The trees seemed to grow each second she stood in the clearing, raising higher and higher, the very tops of the trees reaching high above her head like they were hands bending over to pick her up.

Star took a deep, calming breath before quietly calling out to the others.

"Marco?"

a slight breeze of the wind ruffled her skirt

"Dipper? Mabel?"

Star jumped a little at the hooting of a far off owl, the sound of wings straining against gravity echoing loudly in her ears

"Maaaaaarco? Jackie?"

Star turned around quickly, hoping to catch someone in the act of sneaking up on her

"Janna"

Nothing but darkness and the trees

"Where is everyone?" Star muttered nervously, chewing her lip even worse than she had before.

A loud crunching of shoes scraping against dirt, twigs and leaves broke through the silence unexpectedly. Star could feel her body tensing in a fight or flight response.

She was really hoping it was neither.

The footsteps became increasingly closer, the loud panting of someone or something desperately trying to catch their breath while they inched ever closer to the young girl.

Star looked around the floor of the clearing before picking up a rather thick stick nearby. She could get a good swing in at whatever was heading her way...with a little luck.

Star braced herself when the steps sounded just beyond the line of trees just in front of her.

"Swing and run, swing and run" Star began chanting to herself.

Star took another deep breath before calling out "Marco?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhi STAR!" Jackie yelled at the top of her lungs, bolting from the darkness so quickly Star nearly knocked her head in. Jackie raced by Star in a flash, sending a chilling gust of wind down her body as Star caught the sight of Jackie's wide, fearful eyes while she ran past.

"OH THERE YOU ARE STAR!" Janna shouted to her, leaping forward out of a bush, tripping over her own feet for a moment before resuming her frantic run.

"Janna, what are you doing?!" Star called out while Janna built up her speed and zoomed by the increasingly confused girl

"Running, duh? You should try it! LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Janna screamed as the forest swallowed her figure whole.

Star stared quizzically after the two girls when a third rustling of a bush caught her attention, she turned around to see Marco and the Pine Twins appear from the thicket where Janna and Jackie had came from.

Marco was wearing his bright red hoodie as usual, his eyes wide with determination and a bit of panic. Dipper was sitting on Marco's shoulders, clutching his pine tree baseball hat roughly while peering at the darkness behind them, body shaking in terror like he spotted something chasing them. Mabel was hanging tightly on Marco's back like some sort of human sized backpack.

Before Star even opened her mouth, the trio began shooting theirs off in rapid fire English.

"They're gaining on us!" Dipper shouted as he began patting his vest in search of something.

Mabel outstretched her hand into Marco's field of vision, pointing directly at Star while crying loudly "Marco, grab the girl!"

"Come on princess!" Marco muttered, intertwining his hand with Star's gently but tight as he could manage it, slowing down enough until she was able to pick up speed to keep up with his rapid run.

"Guuuuys?" Star questioned as Dipper pulled out a roman candle from the inside of his vest.

"Lighter, lighter, lighter" Dipper muttered, searching his vest as quick as he could, getting more chaotic and frightened as he failed to find what he was looking for.

"Mabel!" Marco shouted to the girl holding onto his back "Hoodie, right pocket"

Mabel nodded, reaching into said pocket and fishing out a small, sliver lighter before handing it off to her brother.

"GUUUUYS?!" Star asked again, aware that Dipper had lit the candle and began aiming into the forest

"Take that!" Dipper shouted into the inky darkness, fireballs of various colors rocketing off into the night, their bright flame briefly dispelling the shadows.

And that's when Star spotted it. A massive thing.

It was the size of a golden retriever Star had once owned. It's fur was gray with tufts of white and black scattered here and there. It's legs were more horse than dog, with razor sharp talons at the ends of their feet. It had two wolf shaped ears but it's faced was squished close and resembled more of a bat than anything else while two large horns pointed directly in front. three fangs shot upwards just over its jawline and she could see its pure white ears staring hungrily at her. But the most terrifying feature was its small, fluffy rabbit tail.

"That is so unnatural!" Star cried to the others "Seriously, that cute bunny tail should not be on the rest of that thing!"

"Things" Dipper corrected her, throwing the empty, smoking and incredibly hot firework container directly at one of beasts, burning its nose as it squeaked in pain like a chipmunk. The half dozen or so more moved against the darkness, nearly invisible in the little moonlight able to to get through the thick trees.

Star rolled her eyes "And it makes that cute noise?! SERIOUSLY?!"

"We should probably name it!" Dipper called to the others "I mean it doesn't seem to be in the journal.

"You guys go ahead, I'm a little busy trying to _save_ our lives" Marco sarcastically replied, carefully guiding Star through the darkening forest while catching sight of a brightly lit shack up ahead.

A beat of silence before Dipper proudly stated "A skag!"

Star and Mabel quickly added "no"

"OH!" Mabel shouted cheerfully "Wolfat!"

Dipper and Star shared a look "no"

"A baticorn?" Star tried lazily

"No"

"A Batolf!"

"No"

"A Horlfate?"

"How would you even spell it?"

Marco snapped "Just call it monstrous unidentified DEMON!"

Marco took a deep breath as a small shack came into view

"MUD! We'll call it Mud!" Mabel shouted cheerfully while Star nodded enthusiastically and Dipper seemed okay with the idea.

Marco rolled his eyes as he tried his hardest to pick up speed but fatigue was setting in. not that you could blame, he was carrying three people.

"HEY!" Dipper shouted from on his shoulders "You keep bouncing me Marco! I nearly fell off!"

"Oh" Marco's tone shined with weariness and sarcasm "I'm sorry I am carrying two small children while helping my best friend run in the middle of the night, through a forest completely encased in darkness with very little light, being chased by unknown...wait I mean by MUDs. I do apologize sir Dipping Sauce, would you like me to let you down and you can walk to the shack at your own pace?"

Dipper look at the MUDs, just a few feet from the group, steadily gaining ground.

"N-no! No...I-I'm sorry man"

Marco smiled reassuringly at Dipper to let him know there was no hard feelings.

"Come on!" Jackie called from the doorway of the shack.

Marco and Star bolt inside, the Pines twins leaping off Marco's back and running deeper into the shack while Marco and Star closed the front of the door as fast as they can.

Before the door could lock back into place, a MUD jumped straight the group, its heavy weight smashing against the wooden door, knocking Marco and Star to the floor while forcing the door wide open.

Marco wildly kicked the MUD in the snout, stunning it for a moment as Star remembered the thick stick she had been carrying.

Star pulled the stick back, putting all her weight forward as she swung forward, smashing the beast under its chin, sending it flying backwards into the pack.

Jackie and Janna quickly shut the door, bolting it tightly while slipping Star's stick under the bottom to help prop the wood against the renewed attacking of the MUD pack.

Marco scrambled to his feet, ready to barricade the windows only to notice thick bookshelves already propped against the windows, blocking all entrances the MUDs could use to get in.

The group was quiet as the snarling of the MUDS began surround them in some kind macabre symphony.

"So..." Dipper began "Any ideas?"

"BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" Mabel shouted

Dipper began to rub his eyes tiredly "Mabel...I don't think..."

Star cheered excitedly "Agree! I'll find matches."

"No one is burning the house down" Jackie calmly told the two excited girls.

Star took a good look at the shack. Shack might have been too generous of a word for this tiny, one room with 3 windows.

There was barely enough room for the group and there didn't seem to be any other way out other than the barricaded front door.

Dipper clapped his hands loudly "Okay. We are in the a strange shack in the middle of the forest surrounded by nasty creatures with no visible way out. Any _real_ ideas?"

"Could we fight our way out?" Janna questioned, briefly making karate noises and chopping motions.

Jackie shook her head "Those things seemed pretty tough and Dipper and Mable are just kids."

Janna chuckled nervously "Oh yeah...I kinda forgot you're children."

Dipper silently began to flip through the journal, hoping there could be something within its pages to help.

Jackie began pulling books from the cases, feeling the weight between several of them before roughly swinging them mid-air.

Mabel began reaching into her bright green pine tree sweater, digging out several colorful candies before handing them out to everyone.

Star let out a disappointed sigh. They couldn't stay here till morning, they had a final! Missing that meant automatic failure and expulsion from the academy.

Star turned to see Janna peering at Marco curiously as she began to slowly reach into his pocket.

"Janna!" Star shouted, slapping her hand before she managed to slip inside Marco's pocket.

Janna held her hand, lightly rubbing it to ease the pain "OWW! Hey, what is it Star? It isn't my fault of Marco's all distracted and stuff."

Star turned to face Marco and realized he hadn't moved or said anything this whole time, instead focusing intently at the rug in the center of the room.

Star gently tapped his shoulder but instead of turning to face her, Marco moved forward, lifting the rug off the floor to reveal a thick door with strange symbols craved into every inch of its surface.

"What the..." Dipper muttered but Marco seemed to be caught in a daze, studying the symbols carefully before gently tapped the middle symbol.

The symbol began to glow a bright blue but Marco wasn't finished. Much faster than anyone anticipated, Marco began touching many symbols at random, each glowing the same blue as the first.

After a few moments, Marco pulled on handle, causing the colors to fade away as the sound of a lock becoming undone rang loudly in everyone's ears. The door effortlessly opened revealing a spiraling staircase descending into the darkness.

"Marco, how did you..." Star asked but Marco simply began disappearing down the stairs, his fingers gently brushing a star symbol on the wall.

A bright, yellow light flared to life from the rune, illuminating a small part of the stairwell.

Everyone stared at each other, worried about Marco's sudden shift in behavior. And one by one, began following Marco down the steps.

"Sooo like is anyone else getting really freaky vibes from Marco?" Janna asked casually like if she was discussing the weather.

"A bit." Jackie admitted.

"Do you think he's a wizard? I think he's a wizard" Mabel happily skipped along "Maybe he can give me a hamster ball shield! Ooooh or maybe he can make me a unicorn!"

"But the journals said guys can't be wizards" Jackie reminded them.

Mabel pouted "Oh man. I guess I'll just make one out of duct tape, confetti and textbooks"

"How did Marco know about these symbols?" Dipper asked, his eyes peering all around him as he took in the tunnel that became increasingly more and more ancient.

"Aren't they in your journals Dipper?" Jackie asked the young detective.

Dipper shook his head uneasily "nothing"

The group found themselves in a massive room that seemed to stretch impossibly in every direction.

Marco was hovering over what looked like a stone plate on a stand, his fingers rapidly moving in a blur.

With a final flick of his finger, large star symbols scattered through the entire room began to glow brightly, lighting the room as well as modern electrical lighting

The room was covered with various runes of differentiating size. The room itself was roughly the size of the school gym, a large stone plate directly embedded in the middle.

"Marco?" Star asked hesitatingly, approaching slowly in case something was wrong.

Marco shook his head and turned to find the group staring wide eyed with a bit of fear in their eyes.

Marco felt very uncomfortable under the group's united stare.

"I...study a lot..." Marco muttered anxiously.

No one was buying it but since this was Marco and so far his knowledge had been incredibly useful, they decided to give him some space.

"So" Dipper cleared this throat "Is there anyway out of this room Marco?"

Marco nodded, pointing directly across the way to a barely visible doorway.

The group quickly made their way towards the door.

The door was at least a foot taller than any of them and wide enough to let several of them pass at once. The entryway itself only had one symbol on its surface, a small palm sized spiral

"So the star means light" Dipper murmured in excitement, his eyes wide with curiosity "What does the spiral mean Marco?"

"It's the symbol for the universe." Marco explained while he rose his hand to gently touch the symbol "traditionally it is to...'

Marco let out a grunt of pain, a searing burning sensation digging deep into his palm forcing him to pull away as fast as he could.

The pain quickly faded and Marco cleared the pain tears from his eyes.

"Marco, are you okay?" Star cried in a panic, gently grabbing his wrist while carefully glancing at his palm.

Burnt into his palm was the spitting image of the spiral, thinly charred black against his skin

Marco stared at the mark in disbelief "it's suppose to open doors but it also brands things when it doesn't not belong."

The group stood there silently, unable to properly understand what Marco meant by does not belong. It did not sound as simple as he made it but he was just staring a this mark as if he could pull the answers from the brand through sheer willpower

Star touch the mark as soft as she could, Marco wincing instinctively in pain but was confused when he felt nothing but Star's gentle touch.

Marco pulled his hand away, his cheeks flushed as he motioned for someone else to try it.

Dipper volunteered after be shoved forward by his sister.

Dipper's hand hovered over the symbol for a moment before Mabel roughly slammed it onto the surface of the door.

Dipper let out a pained scream before realizing the door had just swung open, no burning or branding of his palm or anything.

"MABEL!" Dipper cried angrily but his twin sister had already raced up the stairs.

The group followed and when they reached the end, a wall had slid opened and they found themselves in the library

The wall behind them slid back into place, a small, barely visible spiral winking at them.

The group decided to call it a night and while most of the group had long since fell asleep, Marco stood awake, gazing carefully at the newly formed brand on his hand, curious what it meant.

Marco let out a loud yawn as he made his way up towards Miss Lockheart's desk, to turn in his final, shuffling as best as he could with 2 hours of sleep.

Miss Lockheart peered curiously at him.

"Mr. Diaz" Miss Lockheart called to him "Are you alright? You seem quite unwell"

Marco let out another yawn "Lack of sleep I'm afraid Miss Lockheart"

Miss Lockheart pursed her lips as her green eyes glanced at his brown ones guiltily "I didn't worry you with my little test did I?"

Marco shook his head "Other things on my mind"

And as Marco reached over to place the test on her desk, Miss Lockheart's hand shot out, gripping his wrist in an iron grip, his branded palm now on full display.

"My, my, my" she muttered in a tone that seemed insincere "It looks like quite the nasty mark Mr. Daiz. It's almost like it doesn't _belong_ on your skin"

Marco's eyes narrowed while Miss Lockheart's eyes peered at him knowingly

"You should be more careful Mr. Diaz" Miss Lockheart casually continued, letting go of his wrist as she began trimming her nails "The universe isn't kind to things that don't belong in it."

"What are you..."

the ringing bell made him jump out of his skin but before he knew it, Miss Lockheart had scooted him out into the hall

"Enjoy your week off Mr. Diaz" Miss's Lockheart gently teased, a subtle and grim tone underneath her cheerful one "I suspect life is about to get more interesting for you."

Miss Lockheart slammed the door in his face but when Marco had quickly reentered the room, there was no trace of Miss Lockheart anywhere.


	5. Star and Dip's boring adventure

Hello fanfiction! Welcome to a brand new chapter of Starco Academy! I would like to thank you amazing readers for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you keep enjoying this story.

A special thanks to H mae, Miss lockheart doesn't trust you either, Twin4444, i had no idea this was one of your favorite au's. thank you so much, i am glad you enjoy it so., and bigmike, things are happening, things.

So not much to say at the moment. Thank you so much. a small author's note about the super villain mentioned in the chapter. that is the original name said by people thousands of years ago. You'll know when you see the word. You readers are the best and you make writing fun! I Hope you enjoy and thank you for me know how it turns out, tried some more horror elements. I own nothing!

* * *

Star couldn't keep the grin off her face. Today was officially the first day of their weird week off in the middle of October. She had no idea why the school considered 2 months a semester or why they had a final after two months or even why they had a week off after said final. All Star knew was that she didn't have to go home and she was going to spend the week with Marco!

She let out a little giggle at the idea of spending time with Marco. Jackie and Janna had gone home for their week off which normally meant a lame time for Star but now she had Marco! And if she was going to be honest, preferred hanging out with him than the two other girls.

Star was dressed casually as the school no longer had authority to demand she wear their booooring uniforms for the week. Today she was wearing her favorite sea green dress with a cute little squid in the middle of her outfit with pink and orange stockings with her rhino boots. And completing her image was her favorite devil horns headband.

Star skipped happily across the campus, waving to the very few students that remained for the small break. Most of the school preferred the luxury of their mansions or their exotic vacation to another land that often bored her peers who claimed another place would have been more exciting.

Not Star. Ever since becoming friends with Marco, and subsequently the Pine twins, she has been thrown into a world of supernatural fun and uncovering the dark secrets of Echo Creek Academy which surprisingly were many.

Star nearly made it to the boys dorm room when she spotted Dipper just outside its doors, pacing back and forth muttering angrily to himself.

Like Star, Dipper was taking advantage of the school's lax dress code policy. His blue and white pine tree hat covered his messy brown hair. He was sporting this years fashion in outdoors wearing a reddish-orange shirt with a dark blue vest, gray shorts and black sneakers.

"Hiya Dipper!" Star told the boy cheerfully "What are you doing angrily pouting in front of the boys dorm?"

"I'm not pouting!" Dipper pouted cutely before letting out a sigh "Okay, maybe a little. It's just...Mabel!"

"Mabel? What is it this time? Glue on the seat again?"

"No"

"Glitter bomb go off too early?"

"Not this time"

"Did she teased you about Wendy?"

Dipper's face flushed ready, panic in his eyes as he began chuckling nervously "What! No...I psst...I mean. Wendy who? Wendy who...umm I don't like...umm...Mabel didn't say anything did she?"

Star shook her "But you told me enough."

"Oh man" Dipper covered his eyes in embarrassment "If you could just kill me now, that would be great."

Star shrugged "So you like Wendy, big deal."

Dipper let out a defeated sigh "I mean I do like her but come on, she's 3 years older than me! I have better shot at beating Mabel at sweater making."

Star whistled "Those are long odds buuuuuut!" Star crouched down to eye level to the young man "Aren't impossible. Maybe right now isn't the best time. But there's always later!"

Dipper nodded slowly but still was unconvinced "I-I guess."

"Dipper, why are you mad at Mabel?"

"Because I asked Marco to help me out today but Mabel dragged him off somewhere."

Star felt a surge of disappointment "So...Marco's not here?"

Dipper shook his head "I have no idea where Mabel dragged Marco off to. I don't even know what she has planned and knowing her it could be an all day thing."

"Oh..."

Dipper looked up to Star and noticed a frown where a smile normally would be.

"Hey Star, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Oh!" Star peered curiously at the little detective "Sure, go for it Dip"

"Don't call me that." He glared before his face smoothed into quizzical glance "Star, do you like Marco?"

Star's face turned bright pink, her heart began racing a mile a minute as she struggled to keep her emotions under control.

"what? Me and Marco? A...a...psst..." She uneasily chortled "I...I..." Star held her fingers together, twisting them in a panic as she stared directly into Dipper's eyes "I...i-is it that obvious?"

Dipper gave her a teasing smile "Well you told me enough."

Star let out a groan "I barely know the guy. I know I shouldn't but I don't know, I feel like...Like..." Star let out a sigh. She hadn't any idea how to describe the warm, gooey, addicting feeling she got just being around Marco. It just felt right.

Dipper patted her knee "I won't tell him though I think you should"

Star shook her head "Marco...is...my best friend...If I ever lost him..."

Dipper hugged her tightly "I understand"

Star smiled at the preteen before wrapping her arms around him as well though she couldn't resist a laugh upon seeing his bright pink face.

"Don't get hugged often huh?"

"No, not by pretty girls"

Star cooed "Aww thanks Dipper! Looks like you got some smooth moves"

Dipper flushed even worse than he had a moment ago.

"Thanks Star"

Dipper let out another defeated sigh

"I guess I'll just ask Marco tomorrow' Dipper muttered, slipping his journal back into his vest pocket.

Dipper turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place. Star peered happily at Dipper

"I'll help"

Dipper's facial expression melted in panic as he began waving his hands wildly in an attempt to distract Star "n-no that's okay Star! I'll...I'll just ask Marco tomorrow a-and..."

Star shook her head as she picked up Dipper from the back of his vest, holding him like a mother cat would to a kitten "Nah uh little man"

Dipper struggled helplessly against Star's grip "Oh come on! This is embarrassing Star!"

"You mister" Star threatened Dipper, poking in his chest "Are not taking my Marco time from me. You can hang out with us but no adventures tomorrow. So you got two options"

Dipper moaned "Which are?"

"Either I help you or you wait till the end of the week!"

Dipper's eyes widened in horror "NO! I can't wait till the end of the week! I need it by Wednesday!"

Star gave him a Cheshire grin "And why do you need it by Wednesday?"

Dipper wondered if it was possible to die from blood loss to the heart because it was all stuck in your face.

Star gave him a gentle smile "come on Dip" she placed him back onto the floor "We're friends, I'll help you."

Dipper shifted anxiously under Star's patience gaze, finally giving up as he pulled out his journal and began flipping through its pages

"This" Dipper shoved the book into her hands, turning away, finding anywhere but her direction interesting;

"Wow..." Star muttered in a trance.

It was a beautiful blue flower with white petals and bright red center.

"The Lucky Lilly" Star read from the journal "Is a rare planet that grows on the island. When given to someone on their birthday, it will grant them incredible luck depending on their hearts desire. Extreme caution, it grants luck, not miracles so don't get greedy."

"Aww that's sweet!" Star teasingly pinched his cheeks "Is it for you?"

"Star! Stop it!" Dipper shouted, batting Star's fingers away from his chubby cheeks "no, it's for Wendy. H-her birthdays on Wednesday and she's freaking out about failing..so..."

Star cooed again "That is incredibly sweet. I'm in Dipper!"

"R-really?"

Star nodded "Lead the way Dip"

Dipper frowned at the mention of his nickname but began reading the journal for clues.

Star and Dipper wandered for a few minutes, silence settling awkwardly between them. This was the first time ever the pair had ever actually been alone together.

"Dipper?"

Dipper was head stuck in between the book, carefully reading the directions over and over again.

"Dipper"

nothing but some soft muttering

"DIP!"

Dipper leapt backwards, journal flying straight up into the air. Dipper's head whirled around, frantically searching for the journal as it came crash down on his head.

"Oww, oww|" Dipper whined, rubbing his head with one hand, picking up the journal with the other.

Star giggled guilty "Sorry Dip"

Dipper looked angry but it disappeared with a deep sigh

"I-It's okay. I should've been paying closer attention."

"I am sorry though."

"I know. What was your question Star?"

"Where are we going?"

Dipper looked carefully at the journal once more "It says here inside the school..."

Star stared at Dipper in disbelief "The school? A rare luck flower is going to be in the school..."

Dipper shrugged as he raced off ahead, wanting nothing more than to get this whole trip done with before Wendy found out his intentions. He wanted it to be a surprise after all.

"Dip, wait up!" Star cried as she raced around the corner after him.

Star ran straight into something solid, the force of her speed knocking her backwards as she bounced from the object. Star could feel herself about to tip over when a strong pair of hands reached out, grabbing her by the waist and brought her close.

Star closed her eyes while she uneasily surged forward, placing her hands in front of her in an attempt to break her inevitable fall.

Star was greatly confused when her palms found not solid ground but some thick muscle under her fingers along with a rapidly pulsing heartbeat.

"You okay Star?" a familiar voice called to her.

Star slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring directly into the light brown eyes of her best friend

Marco had managed to wrap his hands around her waist, holding on tightly and close to his body which brought Star's face just inches away from his lips.

Star flushed a bright color as she pulled away, nervous pulling on her hair "H-hi Marco. How are you?"

Marco slowly nodded, concern and some other emotion etched in his face.

"Hello Star. Good to see you. How.."

"MARCO!" A little voice called somewhere to the left of them.

Star turned to see Mabel. While she was not surprised to see the girl wearing a pink sweater with a small pig stitched into it, she was surprised to see a rather large amount of glitter scattered through the young girls hair. That was excessive even for Mabel

Then her eyes caught the full sight of Marco and quickly wondered what the two were up to. Marco had a good chunk of glitter in his hair with some flakes of it splashed across his cute face.

Star shook her head as Mabel rushed forward, gripping Marco's hand in an attempt to move him forward.

"COME ON MARCO! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO BRUTALLY MURDER!"

"umm Mabel..." Dipper asked slowly "What did you do?"

Mabel laughed loudly "Nothing, nothing but really we got to go!"

Star frowned. She wanted to spend more time with Marco but Mabel was clearly not in the mood for patience. Grant she almost never was but telling by how she was digging her heels into the dirt in an effort to move Marco even an inch this was a big deal.

Marco's eyes shone with apology and Star shrugged as she endeavored to conceal how disappointed she was.

But as Mabel dragged Marco away and Star let her shoulders slump in defeat, Marco had called back to her

"Yes Marco?" Star turned to face him a bit too eagerly, nearly tripping as she twirled on her heels to get as much time as she could seeing Marco.

"I'll buy dinner! Meet me at the food court at 6!"

Star opened her mouth when Mabel excitedly called "Can we come too, Marco?"

Dipper coughed to get a word in, his eyes catching Star's in understanding "Mabel maybe we..."

Star smiled both at how cute Mabel was with her big puppy eyes pointed full blast towards Marco and Dipper's attempt to give Star and Marco some alone time. She was greatly appreciative towards both of the twins

"Of course you guys can!" Star called out happily "But you have to tell us alllll about your adventure!"

Mabel cheered, hands tossed in the air as a shower of glitter ran from her hair. Marco covered his eyes in an attempt to save himself but ended up getting even more glitter stuck to his cheeks.

"Adventure contest!" Mabel shouted "Best adventure team gets free dessert from the losers!"

"Mabel..." Marco cut in but Dipper and Star hurriedly agreed

"You are on Mabel!"

"Bring it Diaz!"

Star smirked his direction, her sly taunting shifting into a desperate attempt to keep her face from turning crimson as Marco gave her the most confident grin she had ever seen and shouted "I'm gonna win Butterfly!"

and as they disappeared behind the school, Star kept patting her chest, her heart racing too out of control to be considered healthy.

Dipper patted her shoulder gently "Come on, don't want your boyfriend to win do you?

Star's face flushed horribly "Oh get a move on Dip"

As the pair's footsteps echoed across the near silent school building, only the groans and creaks of the structure settling and the occasional muttering from a teacher who had left to leave the island to filled the void, Star was struck by how large the school actually was. It seemed impossible that so many students normally roamed these now deserted halls.

Dipper's journal lead them to the east wing the school, a near abandoned location except for the occasional science class and experiment the students liked to perform to impress visiting guests. Star had heard this part of the school was in much more constant use until a fire broke out a few years ago when a science experiment had gone wrong. There was a rumor that there had been a handful of fatalities but the school was desperate to prevent it from leaking out and the knowledge behind the incident had been covered up and buried deep within the school's wall.

Star personally believed it just a small fire and a class pet or two died. While she felt sad for the hypothetical pet, she knew people loved to take stories and blow them up to ridiculous heights. After all she had the same story with different outcomes: Fire, eletrical storm, zombies, a giant lizard from another dimension. All were the reason behind the wing being closed and all of them saying some people died. With a forest in the back, isolated across the river with an old creepy lighthouse, Echo Creek Academy was perfect for rumors and while she had witness some of the supernatural ones first hand, the mad science gossips seemed much more childish and silly. Science was not magic.

Dipper trembled with excitement "It says it's in a swimming pool just in the next part of the school, around this corner here!"

Star glanced at Dipper in disbelief "So the flower is in a swimming pool" A light bulb went off in Star's head "Wait, we have a swimming pool!?"

Dipper nodded excitedly "Just in..." The pair rounded the corner and together, their eyes widened at the sight before them "the applied science department."

Right in front of them was a massive fram of a double door entranceway. It's reddish brown color still looked pristine but the color was peeling off, large flakes making a nice pile at the doors bottom. Wrapped around the two gray handles were a complicated and tangled web of chains, each link crossed with each having a lock holding them together.

"Well...someone doesn't want us getting in" Star whistled.

Dipper frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up, something catching the corner of his eyes "Maybe we can get in this way.

Dipper raced open to a loose ventilation grate, pulling at it until it popped off with metallic clang. Dipper quickly scurried in and Star followed at a slightly slower pace as she was a little bigger than Dipper and the vent was a tighter fit.

Star squeezed out of the vent a few moments later, Dipper helping her to her feet

"Such a gentleman" Star teased, pulling his cheeks, smiling when he batted her hand away.

Star took a good look at her surroundings. Or tried at least.

The hallway freezing, as if someone had left the air conditioning on and was almost pitch dark, the faded walls draped with years of dust, the overheard tube light bulbs hadn't been changed in so long they bathed the children with an eerie, ghostly green glow, once every few minutes crackling with a static burst, flicking off for a moment before slowly returning with the same spooky, green gleam.

"This..." Dipper's voice screeched out, tight with emotion.

"Is..." Star added in, voice struggling to get out the words.

The pair looked at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs

"AWESOME!" they quickly high ten each other before racing forward to explore their new found surroundings.

Dipper began peering into the large windows that each room to the left of him seemed to have. Half cracked and broken beakers scattered everywhere, not touched by the hands of man in many years but destroyed under the changes of time and weather.

"This must be the labs!" Dipper told Star with excitement "They must've done some amazing experiments here!"

Dipper peered into the next room, cage swung lazily off a chain in the middle of the lab, its bars rusted and bent completely in half with no sign of what had once been within. Dipper wasn't worried though. He had the journal, he had Star and if anything happened to Star, Marco would come to save them...before brutally ripping Dipper into pieces, the amount depending on how injured Star was.

Besides, Dipper reasoned as he made his way to the next lab, the cage had been rusted ages ago, whatever had been inside there had escaped long ago and was probably dead by now.

Dipper caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye but when he whirled around, the lights had flickered off. Dipper held his breath, waiting for the lights to come back on. When they did, he saw the movement again and let out a scream.

"Dip!" Star called to him as she made her way over "Are you okay?"

Dipper nodded slowly before slapping a hand against his forehead "Yeah, yeah"

The pair found themselves staring one of those cheap plastic model skeletons, moving gently back and forth from a nearby air conditioner unit.

"Sorry Star" Dipper muttered embarrassingly but Star just scoffed at him "It's okay Dip, it is pretty scary here. Let's give a one last look around this awesome place and then we'll find the pool.

The duo turned around, Dipper to see the final few labs and Star back to reading an interesting article, both of them feeling to notice a figure moving away from where they last saw the skeleton.

Star walked to the end of the hallway, painted arrow with the bleached words reading "SW M I WAY" pointing down the hall. Star would tell Dipper but she was trying to read something important if her hunch was right about it.

There had been an old, yellowing newspaper tacked to the wall, the date reading the fourth of March, about 13 years ago.

Other than some random articles about gym equipment and a sudden earthquake, nothing seemed important.

Except for the main article.

Long story short it had been about a young couple's breakthrough in physics, something they had been working on for years. As teachers of the academy, it was said if their invention had been successful, both the couple and the academy would have been given a large grant for their research. They must have been since the academy has significantly grown since that time.

The happy couple smiled at her from a black and white photo, their faces bright and shining with joy not at their success but because someone that had been nestled between them. She had long, unruly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, he looked impossibly huge next to her but the grin on his face suggested he was more of a goof ball than anything else. And held in between them was a small, pudgy baby, a small mop of dark hair on its head, his face tucked into it's blanket as if it was trying to avoid the camera.

"Marcella Diaz, professor of mythological studies and its applications to current day society shown here with her husband, Ignacio Diaz, professor of theoretical physics, celebrating not only the good news they received on March 1st (as shown by the photo) but also their son Marco's 1st birthday as well.

Star let the grin spill over to her face. So that's how Marco got into the academy! His parents were former professors and he got in free!

And now Star knew his birthday. Great day indeed.

Star's joyous feeling disappeared when Dipper ran straight for her, stopping just in front of her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Dipper?" Star asked, concerned about the boy who was easily like a little brother to her.

"We need to find a way out now!" Dipper screamed, a wild and untamed panic in his eyes.

"Dip I don't..."

Dipper pointed wildly at the shadows behind him, nothing there but empty lab rooms and empty hallways.

Then the lights flickered, casting them back in darkness as an innumerable amount of lifeless, pale green orbs stared at them from every direction. And when the lights slowly turned back on, Star felt her blood turn cold at the sight before her.

Dozens, and dozens of people. Men, women, children were the source of the orbs which had not been orbs at all but rather their eyes. No irises, no emotion, nothing but a pure, ghostly green color within their eye sockets.

And as one, they began walking rapidly towards the pair.

"Zombies" Star muttered, stunned in silence

Dipper slapped her leg as hard as he could, jolting Star awake as they raced down the hallway towards the pool room.

Dipper began scratching feverishly at the walls while they rushed down seemingly endless hallway "There's no other doors! No hidden rooms!"

Star was having no luck on her side either, the echoing of the zombies footsteps growing louder and closer each second.

Dipper peered backwards and was mortified to see them breaking into a brisk pace.

"They're getting faster!"

Star shook her head, willing her legs to run as fast as they could carry her.

The pair took a moment to notice how small the pool room was. They would've mistaken it for a boiler room if it hadn't been for the slanted ramp down into the rest of the pool. There were a few broken water pipes over head, air quickly whistling.

Star turned to see a sea of gleaming green eyes stare back at her, their speed ever increasing as if they were remembering how to properly use their legs.

Star picked up a broken piece of pipe, covering the retreat backwards into the pool. There was no way out except from where they came. And even with a weapon, Star wasn't sure if she could take them all out.

"Dipper" She cried anxiously "Doesn't the journal have anything on zombies?"

Dipper peered at the approaching horde then back down at the journal before looking back at the crowd.

"This isn't making any sense!"

Before Star could ask what he meant, the first of the zombies had stepped into the room, their faces not alive with anger or hunger but frozen in indifference.

Star's body tensed, ready to strike at anything that got too close, an unexpected sound rang out

"AAAHHHCOO!"

Star looked at Dipper who had shrugged in response.

The zombies stopped, confused by the noise they heard and from where.

And without warning, a storm of glitter had launched out of the pipes, swirling and surprising the zombies who lurched back in surprise"

"Excuse me" Marco's voice echoed distantly from out of one of the pipes.

Marco always managed to help her, no matter how impossible it seemed. Or was.

Star shouted as loud and as happily as she could "MARCO!"

"Star?" The pipe responded before a loud crashing sound drowned out the rest of his voice.

The zombies got over their surprise and began lurching ever closer, Marco's distraction failing to stop them for long.

"These aren't the same! LOOK!" Dipper shoved the book under Star's nose

Star looked up at the horde, slowly shuffling down the ramp, back to the description, then up to the ever encroaching crowd before gently patting the journal's page.

"Well these guys look healthy"

And Dipper agreed. Other than their glowing green eyes and slightly tattered clothing, the zombies in front looked...well alive. No rotting flesh, dirty teeth, fingernails caked with dirt and grime. No these zombies had healthy skin, alive skin, were taking deep breaths and were cautiously approaching the two as opposed as shuffling mindlessly. Nothing that looked like and acted like the picture and description found in the journal.

Before either could voice their concerns, a melodic whistling came from far behind the crowd and as it inched closer, the "zombies" began to part, looking uninterested at the floor.

A lone figure made his way to them, his body covered in a large black coat, a top hat sitting on top of his head. A boom in one hand and a lantern in the other.

Star admitted despite the fear that was coursing through her veins earlier and the confusion racking her brain, the whistling was soothing.

Of course when the figured had arrived, she had no idea how to response except...

"Mr. Black?"

Mr. Black, the indescribable janitor nodded slowly, whistling while using two fingers to tell the two to follow him.

It was a tense few minutes as the trio made their way through the parted sea of "zombies" Dipper and Star nervous that the hypnotic spell would be broken and they would be torn limb from limb.

But nothing happened and Mr. Black seemed to have an unlimited air supply.

The real question is how where they going to get back through the locked doors

Dipper made a motion to go back through the vent but Mr. Black held his hand to stop him, pressing his hand against the set of double doors before gently pushing forward

The double doors swung upwards revealing to be wall similar to a garage door than anything else. Dipper and Star scrambled as quickly as they could to the other side, Mr. Black following them, gripping the handles tightly as he struggled to pull the weight the doors back down, his whistling now completely stopped.

The "Zombies' Sprung to life, racing down the hall and back towards the trio with frightening speed.

Painfully, inch by inch as the horde grew closer, Mr. Black struggled to close the wall

Dipper and Star wanted to run for it but it didn't seem right to leave their savior here all alone.

With a mighty heave just as a zombie break free from the sea and sprinted far ahead of them, Mr. Black closed the wall, the sound of nails scratching against the doors beseechingly through the open vent.

Mr. Black quickly locked the door wall, bolting two strong iron rod from the door into the ground that had been unseen before. Then he tightly closed up the vent and looked menacingly at the pair.

They were going to get expelled for sure.

His face was in a deep scowl, his eyes blazed with anger as he leaned over and muttered very fiercely

"Are you two hurt?"

The two were thrown off, the face not matching his tone or words

"W-we're fine. Thanks to you!" Dipper squeaked out. Star could only nod.

Mr. Black nodded contently, patting them gently "That's good. Fraid you two might've gotten seriously hurt."

"Thank you" Star finally spoke "From saving us from the zombies."

Mr. Black's eyes focused distastefully in her direction "Zombies? They weren't any more zombies than you or I"

"Then..."

"Victims lass" Mr. Black shook his head sorrowfully "Either of you heard of the Hellequin?"

Dipper and Star's faces paled. The Hellequin was an insane super villain whose only goal was to torment the city. She would burn buildings for fun, poison people for the sake of seeing how many would survive, would kidnap people for the sick thrill of hearing their love ones beg for their safety. She was the Echo's biggest threat.

"Her latest victims" Mr. Black told them "Some new type of venom from her last whatever you want to call it, makes them attack anything that moves. The cold air suppress it for a while but eventually when the bodies warm up too much, they cannot be stopped. They won't hurt each other but we have to keep them isolated while Professor Kane works up a serum to cure them of it."

Mr. Black began to walk away but Dipper was still curious about a little detail that was bugging him.

"Mr. Black, how did you know about the whistling?"

Mr Black scoffed in annoyance "Because it's my job! You kids call me a janitor because you see me sweeping and cleaning after you. But that ain't my title, my title is caretaker. Because I take care of you kids, protect you from things like them and others things that go bump in the night be it science or supernatural. Be warn, I am just but a man. I can't save everyone if you all decide to get in trouble."

Star's admiration for the man who once thought to be a grumpy, cranky man grew immensely. Now wonder he was always tired and mad. He probably saved a lot of kids from the unknown threats and was never thanked

Mr. Black began to walk away

"Mr. Black, I have a question about this journal."

Mr. Black eyed the journal distastefully "I never seen that before and I ain't answering your questions. Here's how I see it. You don't bug me unless it is extremely important" Dipper opened his mouth "And I don't rat out you two were in area that would get you locked away in an unknown location for who knows how long cuz of what you saw. Got it?"

Both of them nodded in agreement very quickly.

"Remember, Science is useful but dangerous. There must be limits or else things like those poor souls happen" Mr. Black nodded quickly, ushering them out of the hall.

For a moment there silence and peace, Mr Black took a deep, calming breath

Then out of nowhere, a loud, menacing moan crept out of the ceiling above Mr. Black , the sound of large feet slowly walking past him as each step caused the ceiling to moan and cracked just a little.

Mr. Black rolled his eyes in irritation "Sounds like Shelly's out again"

Dipper let out a disappointed sigh as Star patted his back while they waited for the others at the food court.

"I didn't even check if the flower was there...what am I going to get Wendy now?"

Star thought about before jumping off the table in excitement "I know! We'll make the flower!"

Dipper stared at her like she was insane but Star had yet to explain her plan

"I'll make the flower, myself so Mabel doesn't make fun of you and you can give it to her! Explain the meaning behind it!"

Dipper's eyes lit up "Really Star? You'd do that for me?!"

Star happily nodded, embracing the young boy as Dipper tightly wrapped his little arms around her "Of course Dip, we're friends!"

"Well looks some people like had a bonding afternoon" Marco's called from the entrance way of the food court.

Star let out a giggle when she saw Mabel tiredly resting against the top of Marco's head as he carried her on his shoulders.

"Looks like you did too" Star teased.

Marco let Mabel down slowly who seemed to become alive with enegry each passing second she was on the ground. She began running for the nearest fast food place, shouting at them to hurry up.

Star and Marco shared a happy smile as Dipper raced after his sister

"So Diaz, whatcha got for me?"

Marco shrugged "A fantastic adventure involving a glitter monster"

Star let out a snort "Really?"

Marco flushed before nodded quickly "Yep! What do you got for me Butterfly?"

Star's grin turned into a full blown smile as she remembered the newspaper and the zombies "Something incredible"


	6. Mabel vs Glittoar, featuring Marco Diaz

Hellllloooo fanfiction! the author here, i would like to thank all you great readers for reviewing, favorites and following Starco academy. I love this story and I'm glad you all enjoy it too. A special thanks to H mae (This mystery is just beginning bwaha). SVTFOEfanatic (All excellent questions, i hope you're writing this down, there will be a test later) M.A 333 (I totally was) Recon82 (I have much plan, even the loose outline for "season 2" of Starco Academy) Jgamer (thank you so much for those kind words, i hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last) aleprettycat (excellent questions) and my guest reviewer (Thank you for your kind words, here is the update.)

So here we go Marco and Mabel's great big time adventure Still not much to say about this story quite yet, still got a few more episodes in this "season" of Starco academy.

Oh a little author's notice, at some point, probably when the first season of this story ends, i will open up a story up for you readers. Basically if you readers want, you can play in the little Gotham academy world i work in. I'm still working out how but you can submit your stories to me about this universe and i'll post them in "Tales of Starco academy" or something like. maybe i'll give you my official seal of approval. still working everything out. I had a few people ask me if it was okay to use their own version of this story and i said go for it. These stories are made for you people and i have a blast writing them. It won't be canon but you can try your hand out at mystery, heroes, adventure, school drama, supernatural. The list is endless. I'll keep working on it and let you know more if you great readers are interested. Hopefully you'll get some useful feedback too.

also! H mae has put up some more awesome drawings including Chbi greek gods, a sweet annabeth and percy jackson kiss scene and an epic drawing of Star, Marco, Dipper and Mabel that she used to out smart me! haha well played Detective mae well played. Check out her amazing work at her tumblr hains-mae

So thank you so much! You readers are the best! I love you all and you make writing so much fun. Here's the next episode of Starco academy, now excuse me i have to go look at my wall of conspiracy again. Enjoy and I own nothing!

* * *

Marco opened his eyes lazily, the morning sun hadn't even risen yet but for some reason he was, awake and slightly nervous about the day.

Today was the first day of the strange vacation week the students had earned after surviving the hectic and frankly blindsiding final.

Marco already felt his race pulsing at the idea of spending a whole week with Star. She decided to stay at the academy rather than go home for some reason though Marco would be lying if he said he wasn't happy beyond all reason she was going to be near.

"Calm down Diaz" He told himself softly "She doesn't like you like that"

"Who doesn't like you like that Marco? Because based on the distuuuuuuurbing things I've heard girls want to do to you, I'm pretty sure you can have anyone you want."

Marco let out a panicked scream, falling ungracefully from his bed in a tangled heap of blankets, pillows and his hoodie.

He peered his head out of his soft, comfy person to find Mabel Pines smiling brightly at him, the alarm clock at his bedside reading 5:30 A.M.

Mabel was her usually perk self which had honestly surprised Marco given the horror stories Dipper would tell about Mabel not being a morning person.

She was ready to taken on the day with her bright pink sweater with an admittedly adorable pig stitched on top of it, a black hair brand over her unruly, long brown hair.

"Morning Marco!" she told him cheerfully, waving rapidly back and forth.

"Mornin" Marco wearily replied, getting to his feet, the blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape "What are you doing here?"

Marco's eyes widened "How are you in here?!" Marco shook his head "I mean how did you get in here?"

Mabel giggled adorably "The door silly"

"No I mean..."

"Annnnd I snuck in through the laundry chute! The front door was guarded by a meanie pants."

Marco peered quizzically at Mabel. While she was stronger than Dipper, his room was at the very top of the dorms and the laundry chute was basically a straight vertical shaft down. How did she...

Marco took a step to the side as a large hook flew straight where his face had been, its 3 prongs embedding itself tightly in the wall while the rope attached to it went taut.

"Whoops" Mabel smiled sheepishly, patting the gun shaped launcher in her hand "got a little grapple crazy"

She clicked the trigger, the prongs released their grip on the wall before quickly skidding across the ground, cutting up the carpeted floor before returning back into firing position.

"A grappling hook" Marco whistled "Okay, I'm impressed."

Mabel's face broke into a toothy grin, an impressed Marco was just under an impressed Star! Her face then sunk into an angry frown when Marco snatched it away from her. She grumbled, probably about to be scolded for having and using such a dangerous toy so recklessly...again...for the fifth time...this month.

"Hey give it back it's..."

Mabel's eyes opened in pure wonder as Marco began twirling the launcher like a gunslinger, his fingers effortlessly moving it at blurring and impossible speeds.

"It's an old sidewinder" Marco calmly told Mabel, opening the window to the balcony. "Very well built but heavier than most grappling guns made in the day."

With one fluent motion, Marco went from twirling the launcher to firing it into the open air, the grappling hook sailing a good 30 yards before it went taut.

"Hmm" Marco peered at the device thoughtfully when the hook had came back to him.

Marco popped open the machine, Mabel rushing over to get a closer look at the complex, intricate internal workings that she had no idea went on inside the grappling hook.

"It's all dusty and old!" Mabel shouted her observation

"No kidding. It's a wonder this thing even works as well as it does. Still, 30 yards is not bad for something that's only working at half power!" Marco exclaimed before giving it one last thorough look over.

He gently handed it to Mabel, looking directly at her so she understood what he was about to tell her. Mabel let out a sigh, ready for that scolding now.

"You are small now, so it's okay for the moment. I'll have to fix it up for you once I can find some good replacement parts. Don't want anything happening to you"

Marco ruffled Mabel's hair affectionately which did nothing to slow the shock written all over her face.

"You're letting me keep it? And you're going to fix it too?!"

Marco scoffed in disbelief "Yeah. Sidewinder is one of the most reliable brands out there. You'll be fine as long as you remember not carry too much weight on it right now. You and Dipper should be fine if you ever need to save him from...I dunno a giant child robot or something."

"Wow Marco thanks! You are so cool!" Mabel caught sight of the floor and shifted guilty "Oh wow, sorry about the floor"

Marco peered at it and shuffled, completely relaxed "This is Oskar's room too" Marco motioned to the still sleeping teen "He is someone that turns to a bat every month. The school is already used to charging his parents for the mess he makes here and they seem more than happy to pay for it, so he's got it. No worries Mabel."

Marco gave her a small smile before his face became serious once more "Now why are you here?"

Mabel laughed happily "What if I told you I was kinda, sorta, maaaaaaaybe looked through that journal thingy Dipper loves so much and found out there's a way you can animate...objects that weren't alive."

Marco looked tired "Did you raise the dead?"

Mabel scoffed "No way. What kind of dumb dumb would do that? No no I...well it's better if I showed you"

Marco rubbed his eyes tiredly before letting out a loud yawn "Wait outside Mabel, let me change."

"Wow Marco, you are good at this!" Mabel's voice echoed through the laundry cute, holding onto Marco's back as Marco used his arms and legs to slowly made his way down.

"It's not too hard when you know how annnd" Marco went on as Mabel opened her mouth "You are incredibly light. Seriously it's like carrying a baby bird"

"Bock bock!" Mabel let out excitedly, sharing a laugh with Marco in the metal tube.

Marco had reached the ground floor a few minutes later. He could've used the stairs and used the front door for him but Mabel had to go back down the chute and he felt much more at ease if he knew she made it down okay and not smashed against the cold, hard pavement underneath his feet. Someone hadn't replaced the laundry cart. Again.

The duo were currently in the basement of the dorms but that didn't worry Marco as he walked to the far end of the room, moving the giant bookcase that hardly been touched to reveal a massive hole in the wall behind it. It was common knowledge that Marco's dorms had this wall that had never been fixed or reported. It was often used by girls to visit their boyfriends for midnight escapades. Marco admitted he didn't like this major flaw in their defenses, it was handy for sneaking out and sneaking back in.

The two went through the opening, Marco gripping the iron bars that a student wielded onto the back to help move the bookcase back into place from the other side.

Mabel and Marco began whistling loudly as they casually walked out of the massive bush that grew in front of the opening.

"So?" Marco asked "Where exactly is this Frankenstein you brought to life?"

"Where else?" Mabel pointed to the sky dramatically "the autoshop!"

Marco questioned why Mabel would use the auto shop but that was best left unanswered. No one, not even Star could understand the madness that was Mabel.

Marco zipped up his hoodie as a chilling wind passed through the empty campus. The sun was slowly rising but no one had to worry about curfews any more. The teachers and staff members that stayed during vacation weeks were just as lazy as the students, especially since Principal Skeeves had bolted before the last class had ended.

Mabel skipped along side Marco happily as the crunching of their footsteps against the path echoed dully back to them, bouncing off the various buildings on campus.

"So Marco" Mabel spoke up after a few second of silence "Who were you talking about not liking you back?"

Marco stared blankly at Mabel "No one Mabel" Marco gave himself a mental smug look. There was no way Mabel could guess...

"It's Star huh?"

Marco's face registered no emotion but his heart began pounding in a panic under his cool surface.

Marco knew he had to answer or Mabel would confirm her guess but he felt his throat dry at the idea of someone knowing who he liked and if he answered like that, Mabel would win anyway!

"Yes. It is" Marco heard himself answer.

Mabel's eyes grew, the idea of her two favorite people in the world getting together set her matchmaking instincts in to overdrive.

"Why don't you tell her?!" Mabel screamed, tugging at his sleeves as if to shake the answer out of him.

Marco let out a small sigh "Mabel..."

Mabel cleared throat, she had heard it all before and she had every single counter excuse ready, mouth opened wide

"I don't want her to know. I'm dealing with a lot of stuff right now, extremely personal and life altering stuff and...and even if, somehow, some way she did like me like that...I'm not sure I can give her what she needs, what she deserves."

And mouth closed. Mabel was reeling at such a selfless and honest answer. She knew that Marco was a very thoughtful kind person but apparently he was even more than she had been led to believe.

"But that being said.." Marco gave Mabel a sly smile "I am very greedy about my time with Star, so let's get this done okay?"

Suddenly Mabel felt bad about asking Marco for help. She would go to Dipper but then he would get all high and mighty about being irresponsible. Marco was a better choice but now...

Marco ruffled her hair again like he could read her thoughts and any doubts she had about asking Marco had vanished into thin air.

"Your monster vanished into thin air" Marco muttered, his eyes searching the room.

"I locked it in a jar! How could it escape?"

Mabel stroked her nonexistent beard "I guess a little alien with a gnome cap broke it free! Or some kind of giant, talking, fireball!"

"Or" Marco added, crouching down, carefully shifting through the broken glass jar, a large pile of multicolored glitter mixed in with the shards "It shoved itself off the desk."

"Oh...that's boring"

Marco wiped his hands together, quite a bit of glittering still stuck on them as he surveyed the room.

Marco never would have guessed that glitter could be scary but there were large columns of it were scattered across the auto shop, rising from the ground to the ceiling, glitter flakes dripping off unnaturally. Some long claw marks dug deeply into a wall, the glitter caked inside the indentation sparkling innocently against the light. A loose ceiling vent grate swung lazily, creaking while raining down a small speckle of glitter to the floor. Marco had to admit it was pretty freaking scary right now.

"It looks like it escaped up that grate. It must be heading back into the school" Marco muttered, calmly walking passed the glitter columns before making his way to the main school building.

"We got to stop it before it hurts someone! Or someone hurts it! Or worsest of all. Dipper finds out!"

Marco chuckled at Mabel "Dipper is not going to..."

Around the corner, Dipper rushed from out of nowhere, narrowly avoiding colliding headfirst into Marco.

Marco's eyes instinctively followed Dipper's motions as the young man opened his mouth, probably to warn Marco of something.

Marco was about to tell Dipper good morning when something solid raced directly into him, knocking him off balance for a moment but not as badly as the other person had been.

Marco reached out to help steady the person, forced to grab their waist but the person's momentum was falling backwards too fast forcing Marco to pull them in closer to stop both of them from tipping over.

Marco flushed as red as his hoodie when he saw Star, eyes closed, heading straight for him, hands in front to stop her from crashing into him.

Marco tried hardest to calm his breathing when Star's palms made contact with his chest.

Marco cleared his constricted throat, calling out to Star after a moment

"Y-you okay Star?" Marco asked, voice cracking like he was in the thralls of puberty once more.

Star's closed eyelids opened slowly, her stunning baby blue eyes staring directly into his. Even if he had known it was coming, he was still floored by Star's beauty up close.

Star's face broke into a huge smile, her hands idly brushing her hair like she was in some sort of rush "Hi Marco! How are you?

"H-hello S-tar" He stammered out "Good to see you, how are..."

"MARCO!" Mabel cried to the side of him

Marco felt Mabel grip his hand and began pulling as hard as she could. His gaze fell on Dipper again and he realized she was panicking about her brother finding out what had happened.

"COME ON MARCO! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO BRUTALLY MURDER!"

Marco glanced back to Star who was curiously watching Mabel talk to her brother. He felt extremely disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to spend more time with his best at the moment.

Star turned to him, causing his heart to skip a beat and he gave her the best apology stare he could as he let Mabel pull him towards the side entrance of the school since it was obvious that Dipper and Star were heading through the main entrance.

Marco turned back to see Star glancing in his directions, apparently just as disappointed as he was about not spending any time together.

Before he could stop himself, Marco called out to her "STAR!"

Star stopped mid-step, twirling her body gracefully towards him like an expert dancer "Yes Marco?"

He let his happiness shine through his teeth as he gave her a toothy grin "I'll buy dinner! Meet me at the food court at 6!"

"Can we come too Marco?"

Marco mentally facepalmed himself: how could he forget the kids?! Man he was such a jerk.

He was okay with it but he had no idea if Star...

"Of course you guys can! But you have to tell us alllll about your adventure!"

Marco could've plucked Star off the ground and...

I have to stop turning red, Marco told himself, coughing uncomfortably at his train of thought.

Mabel cheered loudly, some of the glitter raining from her hands as she threw them into the air

"Adventure contest! Best adventure team gets from dessert from the losers!"

Marco frowned slightly. Did Mabel forget that they had been trying to hide the adventure from Dipper, not turn it into a direct competition.

Mabel turned Marco, full blasted with puppy eyes. Marco gave her a smile. Cute but no dice. Only one girl can pull that trick off. Besides...

"Mabel..." Marco began, ready to remind her how covert their operation was suppose to be when Dipper pointed direct at his sister

"You are on Mabel!"

"Bring it Diaz!"

Marco thought he had a heart attack right there and then. Star's eyes lit up brilliantly, confident and cocky but still breathtaking. He couldn't help but smile back,

"I'm going to win Butterfly!"

"What was I thinking?!" Marco murmured in a panic, the duo running along side the school.

"I think you were flirting and she was totally flirting back!" Mabel cheered happily.

Marco placed his head in his hands "Why did I grab her waist?!"

"That was preeeeeetty smooth Diaz, you should teach Dipper some of your moves"

Marco turned to the girl confused "moves? What moves? I don't have any moves"

Mabel let out an impressed gasp "You mean you're naturally this smooth? You definitely got to teach Dipper!"

"And what" Marco lightly scolded as the pair opened the side entrance "exactly happened to not letting Dipper find out what's going on?"

"Oh...right. I guess we'll just leave out the little detail about me and creepy magic words..."

"Creepy magic words?"

Mabel ignored him "And just not bring it up"

Marco and Mabel found themselves inside the main hall, deathly quiet from the lack of students other than the fading echoes of 2 pairs of footsteps heading to the eastern part of the school.

"Clear!" Mabel cried out loud

"You wish" a voice taunted.

Marco and Mabel turned to see a girl about Mabel's age and height, with long straightened yellow blonde hair with what seemed to be bell shaped bangs, dressed in a purple jacket, lighter purple dress, black leggings with those furry boots Marco saw some of the girls were during free dress days.

"Pacifica!" Mabel muttered angrily and with some sort of lisp

"Freak" the blonde girl replied

Marco looked uneasily between to the two. Despite their young age, it was clear that these two had some bad blood between them which must've been the other girl's fault. Mabel was the nicest little girl Marco had ever met.

"Oh my...what is that!?" Mabel screamed adorably, pointing to a massive, furry thing that appeared from behind Pacifica.

"That" Pacifica stated with an air of smugness "Is Rocky, she's my..."

"Raccoon" Marco nodded as if trying to understand "You have a pet Raccoon"

Rocky the Raccoon was an average sized raccoon. Her black, grayish, white mixed fur was glossy and well maintained, shiny in the reflective light. the fur around her eyes made her mask like appearance of her different fur colors even more emphasized. Marco was 90% sure that raccoon was wearing an actual mask. And, Marco thought glancing at the animal's immaculately kept claws, is that pink nail polish?

"Can I pet her?" Mabel asked innocently enough.

The raccoon, not the owner, stared at the young girl's request with a disbelieving and insulted look its face. Marco could even swear it was smugly mocking Mabel with its facial expression.

"The only way you can pet her is if you can afford 200 dollar steak. She doesn't do anything unless she has had her steak."

"Spoiled rat" Marco muttered under his breath. He normally loved raccoons but this one...this one was just the worst.

"Oh" Pacifica finally noticed the older boy "here to take your pet freak out for a walk?"

Mabel glared openly at her blonde rival but Marco already was about to bring Pacifica down a peg.

"Funny. I was about to ask the same question"

Pacifica, how dare this poor person (all people were poor to the Northwest's except those dreadful Butterfly's) talk about her precious Rocky like that!

Marco bent over, keeping direct eye contact with Rocky while saying in a loud and clear voice "You here to take your pet freak on a walk?"

Rocky snickered as Pacifica looked like she had all the wind knocked out of her. She opened and closed her mouth several times

And without another word, she rushed down the stairs, passed the pair and went out the door, Rocky snickering at her the entire time.

"I thought you weren't suppose to have pets" Marco asked out loud.

Mabel scoffed "You never say no to a Northpest..."

Marco laughed "That was pretty good, high five!"

Mabel gave Marco the biggest grin ever as their hands echoed thunderously through the hall

"Thanks for sticking up for me Marco" Mabel told him, climbing up the stairs to the next floor.

"Of course Mabel, we're friends. I got your back and you literally ride on mine" Marco teased

Mabel laughed, snorting a little.

Marco glanced to the vents above. Where would a glitter monster go?

Marco peered carefully at the ground, specks of glitter winking at him from the floor and another pile just a short ways away.

Marco and Mabel began to follow the trail left behind by the monster, turning left and right and left and right and some more rights and for a while just straight ahead followed by more rights until they found themselves staring at a locked door that read "Central Air Conditioner Unit"

Mabel was confused "Why would glitter go here?"

Marco slipped his pick from his pocket, carefully working on the lock while trying answer to Mabel's question "Well glitter likes to get everywhere right?"

Mabel nodded "yeeeah"

"And what better way to get everywhere in the school than the system that pumps air directly into every class room?"

"oooooh. That makes no sense what's so ever!" Mabel replied happily.

Marco chuckled, popping the lock off, the door opening with a creak.

"Man does no one oil these doors?" Mabel pouted "They all creepy sounding and just off putting"

Marco agreed, edging carefully into the room which surprisingly was full of light.

The room was freshly renovated so its walls white and crisp. There were countless fans all around: on the floors, walls, ceilings. Each directly funneling into an air vent tunnel. In the direct center of the room was a massive fan, easily the size of a car, turning quickly and dangerously with a circular walkway that guided people safely through the room.

"This seems highly impractical and unnecessary" Mabel noted the room

Marco wasn't so sure. With so many vent tunnels leading to different parts of the room, the school was well ventilated to quickly disperse something like a dangerous gas. Very efficient.

Marco glanced around the room. To be honest, he still wasn't officially sure what he was searching for. Mabel hadn't actually described the monster and at the moment all he saw was fans.

"I don't see the monster anywhere" Marco admitted after minutes of investigating.

Mabel stared directly at the ceiling, a slight slithering movement just above them as falling glitter was sucked into one of the many fans scattered about.

"I do! Right above us!" Mabel smiled brightly "We should probably move"

Marco glanced up in time to see a giant, thick circular body dropped straight for the two.

Marco grabbed Mabel, hauling her out of the way as the tube crashed against the ground, making the floor moan underneath them with a groan The tube split in half, breaking a part into a two giant piles of glitter.

"Well...that was unexpected" Marco muttered as the glitter began reforming, sticking together once more as it reformed the massive tube. Its multicolor texture of its body sparkling luminously.

"That more so"

The tube began to shake violently, loose glitter flying through the air for a moment before being caught by the many air streams in the room. The tube stretched, longer and longer until it was about 7 feet long.

The face of the tube collapsed in on itself, forming some sort of wide opening similar to a mouth.

Marco realized as it roared angrily into the air (raising the awkward question if it had lungs) that it wasn't a tube. It was a giant glitter snake!

Mabel gasped, holding her cheeks as she opened her mouth wide in complete stupor

Marco was mildly surprised

"Hey, Marco why aren't you completely shocked and bewildered?"

Marco shrugged "I have to admit this is the 7th weirdest thing I've seen."

"Only 7th?"

"Hey I once lived in the middle of a hipster vampire/French poet gargoyles turf war, I've seen things"

"That you have to tell me about later!" Mabel shouted, the snake rearing its nonexistent head and lunged straight at the two.

Marco and Mabel dove to the sides, the glitter snake smashing against the wall before whipping about once more. And just like before, it pieced itself together slow, turning to see where it's prey.

The snake spotted Marco in the far corner, leaping straight at him in hopes of catching him off guard. Marco's body tensed, ready to avoid the snake's attack when something began tickling his nose.

Marco tried to hold it in, his eyes keeping track of the glitter snake flying straight at him when he let out a powerful sneeze.

A large chunk of the snake broke away but was unable to escape the broken service pipe, the air from the surrounding winds shoving it down through the opening.

"Oh...oh...Excuse me" Marco muttered, the snake thrashing wildly trying to rejoin its broken halves together once more.

"MARCO!" the service pipe called out to him.

Marco couldn't believe his ears, peering closer to the pipe each second that passed.

"Star?" he questioned while he leaned forward at the same time one half of the snake leapt at him once more, narrowly missing the back of his head and sailed first into another fan which broke with a large crash but scattered the glitter across the room.

Marco winced, hoping no one heard that and that he and Mabel could leave before someone investigated who was up here.

"MARCO, MARCO HELP!"

Marco's head twisted around to see Mabel heading his way being chased by the other half other glitter snake, it having formed its own mouth and all. Apparently the two halves gave up trying to reform after a few seconds of trying.

"Mabel!" Marco cried, rushing directly at her, legs prepped for a butt kicking.

The snake made one last desperate run towards Mabel, its mouth wide open as it slowly gained on the girl.

"Hiiiiiya!" Marco shouted, launching himself forward with a leg outstretched to kick the monster with all his might.

Marco sailed over Mabel's head and directly into the beast's mouth, disappearing under a flurry storm of shifting glitter.

"MARCO!" Mabel cried, checking if there had been any sign that Marco had survived "Don't die! Star's going to kill me if you die!"

Mabel turned forward only to run straight into a wall, her nose trembling in pain as she fell backwards, the glitter snake now upside down, rearing its head back to each another delicious human meal.

"Oh just do it already" Mabel threw her hands in the air, defeated "Better you than Star. At least you'd make it fast."

The glitter snake paused for a moment, its head movements glancing at her like it was confused by her words

"Wait, can you understand me?" Mabel asked excitedly, getting to her feet as quickly as she could.

The snake reared back a bit more before hanging its head down in shame.

"It's okay buddy, it's okay...now I need you to..."

The Snake lifted it's head high before rushing at Mabel at full speed, stretching its mouth as wide as it could managed.

"Ah!" Mabel covered her face, she didn't want to see herself killed by one of her favorite things in the world.

A wave of glitter covered her body, sweeping her off her feet before burying her in a pile .

Mabel panicked. Was she forever doomed to be trapped in this color tomb of darkness forever? She couldn't even breath unless she wanted to cough up glitter

Glitter lung, Mabel thought to herself, make a note. It's a thing Dipper.

Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed her little wrists tightly before dragging her out of her glittery grave.

Mabel took a huge breath of air, her brown eyes staring finding her savior to be.

"MARCO!" She shouted, the happiest she could ever be. Now Star wasn't going to kill her!

"Yep" Marco nodded, helping her down from the glitter pile he had placed her on.

Mabel took around. It looked like the glitter snake had exploded, leaving small random piles of its body everywhere, the rest of it having been scattered through out the school by the fans, cut down to a size and unable to form ever again.

"Marco, how did you survive?!" Mabel hugged him as tight as she could

Marco let out a cheery laugh "Mabel, it's glitter."

"Oh yeah!" the two laughed at how ridiculous this whole situation had been.

"Come on" Marco began walking towards the door "We got to meet up with the others"

Mabel agreed, trailing happily behind Marco.

Before the two reached end of the door, a raspy moaning could be heard from behind them.

Marco and Mabel turned slowly to find a massive, pure white bear with three heads crawl itself out of the fan that had broken defeated the first half of the glitter snake. Wrapped around its center neck was a bright red scarf with the name "Shelly" written in fancy cursive. It took a step forward, the floor creaking under its sheer weight.

"Marco!" Mabel screamed

"Got it!" Marco shouted back, dipping down to let Mabel climb onto of his back, holding her little legs securely.

"Onward Aoshima!" Mabel pointed forward and Marco took off at full speed, leaving Shelly behind

"And that's what happened" Marco finished, shoving the last of his food into his mouth.

Night had fallen, the moon hung peacefully overhead. The Pines twins asleep, snoozing soundly after such a long day and a filling meal.

Star let out a cute giggle "Sounds fun"

Marco nodded in agreement "it was though the trail ended up being more fun than the actual fight"

Star snorted, flushing in embarrassment as Marco widely smiled at her "Well it is glitter. There's only so much glitter can do"

"Yeah..."

"Oh Marco!" Star suddenly said out of nowhere "By the way, you didn't tell me that your parents were professors here!"

Marco stared at her blankly, her words not registering with his brain

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Your parents? Ignacio and Marcella Diaz?"

Marco's face paled.

"How did you know their names?" Marco asked hurriedly, eyes brimming with fear and confusion

"There was a newspaper article!" Star answered as quick as she could, the distressing look that overcame Marco unsettled her greatly "It had your parents and they were holding you!"

Marco looked even worse than he had a few minutes ago "Me? I was here? I've never been here in my life..."

Marco sat back in his seat, the feeling of disorientation rolling off of him like powerful waves

"T...they were professors...here?" Marco questioned, looking deep into Star's eyes practically begging for her to tell him the truth.

"Y-yeah. The article said there were here because they finally were about to finish their big experiment. They were holding you, celebrating the completion of their hard work and your birthday"

"My birthday?"

"Maaaaaarch 1st?" Star questioned, hoping she wasn't going to upset him further.

Marco stared at her, looking at her like she was making things up "Star, my birthday is March 10th"

Star laughed loudly "So the newspaper got your birthday wrong, big deal."

Marco gave a weak smile "Yeah...and maybe my parents didn't want me to feel pressured to go to this school...this is some pretty high standard stuff!"

Star smiled, sending a wave of happiness down Marco's spine "Yeah, tell me about it"

"Thanks for telling me Star" Marco shyly smiled towards her "you're the best"

"No" Star whispered, gripping Marco's hand tightly "You are"

Marco and Star's began speeding up at once each frantic pounding of their heartbeat matched and synced as one.

Marco and Star began moving closer to each other, entranced and lost as the space separating them shrank ever so slightly, each was not sure what was about to happen. They knew what they hoped to happen but they weren't completely sure yet.

And as Marco and Star were just inches away from each other, a small cough sent them rushing backwards in their seats.

The pair turned to see Miss Lockheart smiling brightly at the two, the joy at having seen them evident in her eyes.

"M-miss Lockheart!" Star squeaked out nervously, Marco simply narrowed his eyes.

"As much as I hated to interrupt the moment between you two" Both teens flushed red "The food court is now closed."

The pair stared at the clock behind them and could not believe it was already 9'o clock.

"We're so sorry Miss Lockheart" Star apologized

"It's quite alright Star, Mr. Diaz. You should get those sleeping children home though. I'm sure their great uncle might be getting a little worried about them."

"Yes Miss Lockheart!"

"Good night children" Lockheart gave them a happy smile, her eyes twinkling with mischievous intent.

"Good night Miss Lockheart!" Star waved excitedly to her retreating figure

"Yeah...good night" Marco muttered

It was well past midnight when Mr. Black wandered the halls of the east wing of the school. After a frantic chase with Shelly, he was dead tired. He wanted to go to his little house and just sleep but something didn't feel right. Someone else was here but Mr. Black had been searching for half an hour at this point and hadn't spotted a soul.

Mr. Black peered once more around the hall, uneasy but left with no choice. So with a slight hesitating step, Mr. Black made his way to home sweet home.

Marco peered around the corner, his face and hair cloaked in darkness as his jacket's hood covered his head.

"I thought he would never leave" Marco whispered to himself, reaching into his jacket pocket while he made his way to the massive frame of the false double door entrance.

Marco was glad Star had came here. Not so much that she had put herself in danger but rather she had found out some interesting things.

Marco still had a hard time believing his parents had been professors at the school. They had never mentioned, never brought it up. They had lived a poor life style despite their education.

These new answer brought new questions: If they had been professors, had they been fired? Had their experiment failed horribly and were they dismissed?

Marco had to find out.

When Marco had been bouncing around the various...legal officials assigned to him, he kept an eye out for any sign of his parents.

He remembered the Hellequin's attack well. It was well covered and spread throughout the city like wildfire. All according to the sadistic clown's plan. Marco remembered one of the newspapers had managed to get a still photo of the street just a block away from where the Hellequin released the venom, moments before the attack. He remembered spotting what looked like his parents in disguise.

If they had been caught up in that attack...

Marco shook his head, steeling his nerves.

If they were other side of this wall or not, he still had to read that newspaper article.

Marco pulled out a small piece of chalk, drawing an arrow pointing up as straight as he could on the false doors surface, the peeling of the paint and hollowness of the structure not making it easy.

Marco scribbled something across the center of the arrow, trying desperately to remember which was the proper word to use for this situation.

Marco shrugged as he finished scrawling across the arrow.

Marco took a deep breath, placing the top of the chalk on the direct center of the arrow.

The bolts holding the wall lifted upwards by themselves, the false wall swinging upwards, the ghostly green illumination of the lights coating the decrepit room.

Marco drew a double straight line from one end of the opening to the other, scrawling something in between.

He slid the chalk back into his pocket as the lights flickered off, an innumerable amount of spectral green orbs that once had been eyes staring directly in his direction.

The lights came back on and the shuffling sound of the people within began slowly moving towards the freedom of the outside world.

Marco pulled his hood as far over his head as he could, taking a step into room, carefully searching the sea of poisoned people for two familiar faces. He had a lot of questions and they were the only ones who could answer them.

The false wall slid down behind him, the bolts sliding back into position as the silent night gave no clue that the young man had trapped himself with a legion of lost souls in search of answers.


	7. Marco Diaz and Mister Wayne

Hello fanfiction. it is i the author of the net! plays organ here, laughs manically. thank you for every single review, favorite and follow. it means a lot to me

it has been a long while. a whole month! where did the time go? I am so sorry for everyone who has been waiting for this. this is a short chapter but this is to help me get back into the starco groove.

some author notes. I will be expanding the universe a bit, Marco is basically this universes Tim Drake. hmm that is about it.

so without further ado, here is the next chapter of Starco academy. thank you for your patience and support. expect another chapter soon.

* * *

"Stupid...bite...oww...oww" Marco muttered under his breath, throwing his red hoodie over his body as he tried his hardest not to scratch the nasty little gift he gotten from the night before.

He still couldn't believe it. His parents worked at the university 13 years ago. 13 years of having to scrap by, conning innocent kids out of their lunch money and/or candy, 13 years of just...well a lot of illegal things and they hadn't needed to done any of it?

Normally Marco would've given them the benefit of the doubt, believed they did what they did because they had to live another day. His parents always wanted the best for him, even if they couldn't provide the best and now, this whole time, they hid this huge secret from him...they couldn't trust him with it.

Marco let out a sigh, the knocking at his door getting more impatient every second.

He didn't mean any of it. Any these hurtful things he was thinking. His parents loved him so much they gave him up when the end of the road came, allowed him to pursue a future with his past need not haunt him as the law finally managed to catch up.

It was just so many revelations, so many things being revealed to him...it was almost like they never wanted him to come to this place, discover the secrets within for fear of frightening him. Or maybe they thought they were protecting him in their own overly bearing type of way.

Marco missed them so much but he couldn't ask them...not yet anyway.

Marco let out a disappointed, eying the alarm clock next to Oskar's bed distastefully, the red numbers reading 6 a.m. In the morning

"Even when I'm vacation, I am always been woken up early" Marco muttered angrily

"What is it now?" Marco muttered unhappily, his eyes widen with shock and shame at who was at the door "Oh...oh I'm sorry Mr. Pennyworth, I didn't..."

"It is quite alright Master Diaz" Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler told him in a controlled, dry tone "Though if you wish to continue getting dessert when you visit the manor, it's best to look before making such comments."

"Of course Mr. Pennyworth. And please just call me Marco" Marco flushed uncontrollably at the humorous glint in the older man's eyes.

Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler, friend and surrogate father was exactly as Marco remembered him: Tall, dignified and gracefully under any and all conditions with a sliver tongue sharp enough to cut even Bruce Wayne down to size. His black mustache well kept, his baldness shown proudly alongside any remaining gray hairs he had left upon his skull.

He remember during the intense, emotionally taxing time that he was being shuffled around that he shuffled his way into Wayne Manor by chance. He had spent 2 weeks in the manor and while it did not drive away the lost, confused feeling he was engulfed in during that turbulent time, it did lessen the pain.

It was during that time he met Alfred and Mr. Wayne's young ward of the state Richard "Dick" Grayson. Dick was a rather serious child but had moments of general childishness and was very friendly towards Marco. The two would routinely spar (Both having been trained in self defense since a young age) and chased each other around, Dick's well honed acrobatic athleticism giving him an edge over Marco but Marco did a good enough job keeping up with the superior, near super human teen.

Of course any time not spent with Dick was spent with Alfred. Despite a lifetime between them, Marco often spoke with Alfred about many subjects. Some of them touched on the personal side such as his well known career as a Shakespearean actor (To which Marco and his parents were huge fans of.) to his time as a combat medic. Other times they talked about complex issues such as the state of Echo Creek, if political parties were truly helping or hurting the country and Marco's favorite subject, English. Whether it was who was the superior detective Sherlock Holmes or Hercule Poirot or the true meaning to the famous Alice in Wonderland riddle why is a raven like a desk? (The answer being Poe wrote on both) Marco engaged Alfred in many profound discussions.

In fact it was because Marco spoke so often to Alfred that he was able to even gain the Wayne Scholarship to Echo Creek Academy, Alfred passing along how brilliant Marco was and allowing him to impress the ever absent master of the manor with his knowledge and reasoning.

Marco owed a lot to Mr. Wayne, Alfred and even Dick and was determined to make them proud, to prove that their faith in him was not misplaced.

"You are master Marco because you considered, under the very technicality of the law, Master Wayne's ward. Though I much prefer you due to the fact I don't have to clean up after your mess."

Marco shifted uncomfortably as he took a look around the room, the mess within embarrassing him to no end. True most of it was Oskar's but that was no excuse for the room to be left in such a state.

"Mr. Pennyworth..."

"Please call me Alfred, I am an old man Master Diaz, I don't need to be _reminded_ I am an old man"

"Right...Alfred. What are you doing here?" Marco questioned, unsure what his presence meant.

"Master Wayne wishes to check up on you. He was going to invite you to a supermodel beach party but I pointed out that may be a tad inappropriate for you given the fact they are all almost twice your age."

Marco laughed "Right, right. Is he downstairs?"

Alfred nodded dryly as ever "In the main hall."

"I'll be down shortly"

Alfred shrugged "You already look far more presentable than Master Wayne does from his nightly escapades."

Marco chuckled before closing the door, trying his hardest not to scratch the nasty bite as he switched from his jam jams to his street clothing.

Marco made his way down as quickly as he could, nervous upon seeing the back of Mr. Wayne.

Marco tried to sneak slowly into a nearby chair but somehow, like always, Bruce's ears perked up, his head turned slightly as he caught Marco out of the corner of his eye.

"Marco!" He cried out cheerfully, whirling around with a precise and perfectly timed turn. To the world Bruce Wayne was a self-absorbed, egoistical, superficial play boy who rather jet around the world than save it. With pitch black hair, piercing blue eyes and a charm that could not be matched, Bruce was everyone's object of affection, envy and scorn.

But Marco wasn't fooled at all. He knew Mr. Wayne to be very kind, caring and determined. There was a secret hidden behind those carefree eyes, a dark secret but Marco wouldn't prod. He had his own dark secrets and everyone was entitled to them.

"Mr Wayne, good morning how are you?" Marco muttered nervously, taking a seat when Bruce waved him to sit.

"Please call me Bruce Marco. It's okay, none of those uptight teachers are here right now"

"Thank you but I rather call you Mr. Wayne. I was raised to treat adults with respect after all"

Bruce laughed, his tone kind and warm and making Marco feel relaxed.

"Okay Marco. Whatever you like. Tell me how are you liking Echo Creek Academy?"

Marco smiled brightly "it's really cool. I'm learning a lot. And there's never a dull moment."

"Never a dull moment?" Bruce peered at him like he was joking "That doesn't sound like the Echo Creek I remember but times have changed I suppose. I hear from all your teachers you are doing great in all your classes. Straight A's all the way through."

Marco scratched the back of his neck humbly "Well it isn't ever day a guy like me gets to come here so I figured might as well show everyone what I can really do!"

Bruce peered, his eyes turning from carefree jester to sharp and calculating.

"Marco, where did you get that mark?"

Marco was confused for a moment before he peered down at palm, the black spiral from the universe symbol still superimposed onto his skin.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Bruce asked cautiously

"U-umm no. It's...it's a henna tattoo...well I guess I did. Haha sorry Mr. Wayne" Marco chuckled, praying he bought the lie.

It was clear Bruce Wayne wasn't fooled at all but decided to let go of the subject for Marco's sake. It didn't seem to be important even if the sight of it made Bruce feel uneasy.

"Well I hope you save some time for fun Marco"

Marco nodded in agreement "Oh I do. It isn't all work and no play"

"So I hear you've become good friends with Star Butterfly."

Marco choked, turning bright red at the mention of Star's name

"I...umm..."

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"I...wha...umm..."

"You should, she's a pretty girl and you really should be learning to talk to girls your age

"I-it's not like that!" Marco shouted, waving his hands back and forth.

"I'm kidding Marco. I tease Dick about the same thing about this girl he's met. A foreign exchange student like Star."

"Oh, how is Dick doing? I'm surprised he's not at the academy."

"I tried to convince him" Bruce said, his face a little serious for his joking tone "But he said he needed to really expand his horizons."

Marco was confused, if he wasn't with here then...

"He's taking leadership lessons in another city" Bruce supplied, almost like he could read his thoughts "Lives and trains with 4 other teens. It's good for him. Let's him get to interact with others. He speaks highly of you"

Marco smiled brightly "Really? Awesome. He was really cool to hang out with"

"You know my son Damien is considering coming to the academy"

Marco blinked, unsure he properly heard Mr. Wayne

"Y-your son?"

Bruce nodded as if this was no big secret "Yes he's recently begun living with me. His mother wanted him to spend more time with his father, so I'm showing him around, letting him get a handle on things. I figured my old school could be good for him"

"Yeah" Marco said softly, trying not to let the implications of Bruce having a son get to him. Bruce was never married and...this never made the news...so...

"If he does come here, keep an eye on him will you?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course Mr. Wayne, it's the least I can do"

"Thank you Marco"

Bruce coughed awkwardly, letting Marco know there was another reason he was here.

"The state wanted me to give you this," Bruce said simply, placing something onto the table before sliding it over.

Marco gingerly picked the item, turning it over, a flood of emotions threatening to overwhelm him

"They've...they've finished searching the apartment...they said if you wish to go back and...take some of your belongings out, you may do so."

Marco nodded numbly, staring at the key to his old home like it was something out of this world, something he had never seen before.

It was a plain, bronze, small key. something you would find in all over the country for countless bike locks, doors and gates.

"I'm not too busy today, would you like a ride?" Bruce asked carefully

"huh? oh." Marco shook his head "it's something I have to do for myself you know? I'll find a ride there. Probably go today."

"Are you sure Marco?"

"I'm sure, thank you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded and smiled brightly towards Marco, genuine pride shining through his face

"You are doing great Marco. Keep it up"

Alfred and Bruce waved goodbye to Marco and while Marco returned the favor, he couldn't help but feel empty and lost as he held onto his key.

Marco made his way back to his room, clutching tightly onto his newly acquired item as he began digging out a small piece of chalk from the night before.

He took a glance at the black and white photo of his parents, trying not to let the truth despair him any further.

He glanced over the key carefully, making sure the inscriptions were the very same he had memorized a long time ago.

He pressed the chalk against the circular hilt of the key, carefully and slowly writing the word "Unlock" upon its bronze surface.

the key glowed a bright blue, elongating, its body becoming circular, thicker, heavier. it changed from a faded yellow to a pure black color, growing from fitting perfectly in the direct center of Marco's hand to matching his index finger in length.

Marco held the key to the light, a dozen tiny little star light dots shining when a source of illumination was thrust directly upon the key.

"This is it" Marco muttered breathlessly "This my parents key..." He stared out the window, in the direction he knew his apartment, his home, his old life used to be

"Let's see what you've been hiding" Marco whispered, scratching his nasty bite anxiously.


	8. Home Sweet Home

hello fanfiction! author here, hope you are all doing good. thank you for every single review, favorite and follow. it means the world to me!

a special thanks to h mae- hmm i wonder what will happen to poor Marco. yay few mistakes and soon Richard and Damien will be having their own adventures in the Starco academy

STVFOEfanatic- good questions. let's find out and answer some of those questions! he's being getting a bit reckless lately. "I am not a hero. I am just one person trying to do the right thing. I care not for fame or fortune, i care for those who need my help. I will not classify my actions. I do what must be done, regardless of what happens to me."

snowdrop- nanah nanah nanah nanah nanah BATFAN! haha im nerdy too and that was really clever kudos to you!

IDC1314- i saw it it looks awesome and epic! I am seriously loving that look you gave Star. thank you for drawing it. it makes me so happy you enjoy my work so. also H Mae wanted me to pass a message along since i update more often than she does. She said thank you so much for your reviews, she really appreciated them and is glad you enjoyed them so

so here we go more Starco academy, quickly approaching the end of season 1. Not much to say about this chapter so here we go. thank you so much for everything, i hope you enjoy it, good luck mystery hunting and i own nothing!

* * *

Star glanced upwards towards the sky, unsure what she was going to do today. Her first instinct was to pop over to the boys dorm room and see what Marco was up but she felt like that may be a bad idea. She enjoyed every second with Marco but she didn't want him to feel like he was pressured to spend every single second with her. She knew she was very intense and her high energy style wasn't for everyone.

The last thing she ever wanted was for Marco become tired of her.

She took a deep breath, fixing her devil headband as she searched the empty school grounds for someone to interact with. It was Wednesday which meant Dipper was going to be freaking out enough with trying to give his gift to Wendy and Mabel would probably be hovering somewhere with the night janitor of the academy Soos to ensure Dipper's failure wouldn't be too bad.

Star let out a sigh, brushing her long, blonde hair out of her eyes when she heard someone's footsteps crunching the gravel just behind her.

Star turned around and couldn't help but smile, waving excitedly towards the person while motioning for them to sit down next to her on the bench.

"Good Morning Star!" Miss Lockheart returned Star's wave with equal enthusiasm "how are you today?"

"Bored" Star admitted, playing with the folds of her green dress "I'm not sure what to do today and I don't want to bother anyone."

Miss Lockheart gave a good nature laugh, her green eyes sparkling with humor and joy

"Be lucky you aren't me Star. I have to organize the entire next semester for you students."

"Sounds boring"

Miss Lockheart nodded, still smiling happily "A bit but sometimes we must do things that we don't like. It is life after all."

Star nodded "So why didn't you go anywhere for vacation Miss Lockheart?"

The older woman shrug, a thoughtful look appearing on her face "I feel at peace here at the academy, you know? I mean it is an impressive school but I feel like I belong here. I know I am the newest teacher and this is my first year but it's some of the best times I've had in a long time."

Star nodded "I've been coming here my whole life and this is the first time I...well I actually enjoy this school."

Miss Lockheart eyes twinkled mischievously "I suppose it would have to do with a certain red hoodie wearing boy hmm?"

Star couldn't stop the flush even if she had known what was coming out of her teacher's mouth "Umm well..."

"It's okay Star. I'm just teasing. Besides you aren't the only girl fond of Marco."

Star looked at her in surprise, unsure what exactly Miss Lockheart was getting at

"He's very popular with the ladies though it isn't hard to see why. Modest, smart followed by being kind and courteous as well as protective, I imagine lots of girls would kill for a chance to date Marco."

Star could feel the coils of a jealous snake filling the pit of her stomach, the idea of Marco dating someone else making her feel queasy and unhappy.

"Not that you have to worry about that."

"Huh?" Star stared at her check, smiling softly at the big sister vibes she was getting from the older woman

"He cares about you a lot you know?"

"Well yeah I'm his best friend."

"Mhm, sure Star. That's why."

Star could feel her heats warming up even more, unable to handle the teasing Miss Lockheart was raining down on her.

"He reminds me of a boy I knew long ago..."

Star's flush disappeared, the sad, longing tone that filled Miss Lockheart's voice snapping her out of her embarrassment.

"He was smart too. He was kind and caring and...and well he put up with me. He was very shy though, disliked all forms of attention. Wore the cutest glasses But...but he always found himself trailing after me regardless whatever lay ahead."

"W...what happened?"

Miss Lockheart let out a soft sigh, one that felt like it carried the weight of a lifetime behind it.

"He died...tragic accident. I...it happened so suddenly...one moment we're hanging out in his room, laughing...smiling...and the next I'm watching him being lowered into the ground, wondering where this all went wrong."

She turned to Star, tears pooling her green eyes "I never realized how much I loved him until he was gone...I didn't realize it until it was too late. And I'm ashamed to say I've been chasing his ghost ever since."

"Miss Lockheart I'm sorry..."

"It is okay. I...I'm better now. This school has really helped me focused, helped me realize it isn't the end. I needn't chase his ghost any more. But I'm not telling you this to pity. Far from it Star. Let my mistake be a lesson I hope you may never learn firsthand. Whether you act on your feelings or not, enjoy the time you have. No one really knows one someone you care for will be forcibly ripped away from you."

Star nodded as she embraced her teacher, a safe, fuzzy sensation warming her body

"Now, I best be off. Have a great day and thank you for letting me...vent I suppose"

"Of course Miss Lockheart"

The older woman waved happily towards Star as she disappeared into the main building, leaving Star alone with her thoughts.

Star took a deep, calming breath before she stared in the direction of the boys dorm, rising to her feet, determined to take Miss Lockheart's lesson to heart.

She raced her way to the dorm, taking the steps 3 at a time as she made her way to the door, rising her hand to knock when the door suddenly opened on its own, starling Star backwards as she tried to keep herself from falling down the steps.

A pair of hands grasped her hips gently but firmly, pulling her forward towards the smiling face of Marco.

"We got to stop meeting like this" Marco's grinned at her, his smile both cheeky and charming at the same time.

"If we did, you couldn't play the hero." she slyly countered, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady himself and not at all to get closer to him.

"Only hero I want to be is yours"

Star let out a nervous laugh, pulling away him quickly, lightly smacking his chest before giving him the biggest smile she could.

"So what are you up to Star?"

"Looking for an adventure. You Marco?"

He looked uncomfortable, sitting down on the steps of the building, looking lost and confused.

"Marco?" Star whispered softly, taking a seat next to him as he stared across the river towards the city.

"Mr. Wayne came by today." Marco started slowly, scratching his left arm uncomfortably "He gave me the key to my apartment. Said I could get some of personal belongings out of there now that they finished...investigating"

"Oh..."

"I...I want to go back...but I don't know if I'm ready...I mean..."

Marco dropped his head into his waiting arms, cradling his head as if trying to relive some pressure trapped within.

"Hey! Why don't I go with you?" Star asked cheerfully, mentally slapping herself. She was trying to give Marco space, not keep intruding in his life. At this rate...

"You'd do that Star?" Marco asked, his eyes gleaming with appreciation and gratitude.

Star blushed, nodding shyly while suddenly finding her shoes interesting "We're best friends Marco, of course!"

"And it's no trouble?"

Star shook her head "I've never been to the city. It be a new experience for me."

"Then let's go!" Marco said, sounding a million times more confident than he had a moment before.

He offered his hands towards the blonde, his smile infecting her own face.

"I suppose you will need a ride Master Diaz?"

The teens jumped at the sound of the dry, stuffy yet refined British voice that came from nowhere.

The pair turned to the bottom of the stairs, Alfred standing there, poised and graceful as ever.

"Alfred! W-what are you doing here?"

"Master Wayne is currently filling out some paperwork so that Master Damien could be admitted to the school. He also mentioned something about 'getting lost in memories long since past and remembering the great times he had here.'"

Marco's eyebrow lifted upwards before he could think of stopping it "Did he really say that?"

"I may have done a loose translation of Master Wayne's dialogue but I believe it is tantamount to the same result. More or less."

Star let out the cutest giggle, flushing Marco cheeks who was unable to mentally prepare for such a pleasant surprise.

Alfred's face made no physical change though Marco could see the sly, knowing glint in his calculating eyes.

"And who is this lovely young lady? Your girlfriend Master Diaz?

The two teens shared a nervous laugh, the redness of their face telling Alfred everything he needed to know.

"N-no, this is my best friend Miss Star Butterfly."

Star smiled brightly towards Marco, the warm feeling of being called his best friend seeping into her heart and burrowing itself a home inside.

"Ah. Yes quite. I recognized you now. I once babysat you when your parents came over to make a deal with Master Wayne."

"You babysat me?"

"Yes quite though I do not expect you to remember. I was the one that taught you about the raven from Edgar Allen Poe. I also taught you how throw someone twice your size to the ground. Your mother was not fond of that idea though your father was elastic at the idea."

"I remember now! Well vaguely. You seem much different that..."

"That would be I probably due to the fact I had hair at the time."

"Alfred, are you sure it is okay if you drive us? We wouldn't want to impose."

Alfred nodded "It is no imposition at all Master Diaz. Master Wayne will be busy for the next few hours and it is much better than simply waiting for him to finish. I would be happy to take you and your lady friend wherever you wish to go."

Star let out a cheer, wrapping herself around an embarrassed Marco, Alfred's gaze becoming playful and clearly telling him he was sorely going to be teased for this later.

"Wow, look at all these buildings. Oooh what's that! And that! Awwww, look at that little dog! It's so cute!" Star cooed, her eyes wide and bright as she began taking in every inch that was Echo Creek City.

Marco couldn't help but grin at her awed expression and sense of wonder. She was so freaking cute he could just...

Marco coughed, trying to banish the thought out of his head before he acted on it.

"This city is sooooo cool!" Star exclaimed

"It is Miss Butterfly but you still must be careful" Alfred called from the front "Not every part of the city is safe."

"Don't worry! I've got Marco! He'll keep me safe." she admitted in a dreamy tone, seemingly unaware of what she said.

Marco looked down at his shoes, Alfred's smirking face breaking through his normal indifference mask in a rare show of affection.

Star's eyes soften as the buildings began looking more and more worn down, less maintained as the town car began making its way into the heart of the city.

"Wow...I've never seen buildings like this..."

"Not every building in Echo Creek is up to date" Marco whispered softly as his neighborhood began to come into view, the grand majestic width of the more well off districts shrinking with each passing inch, the buildings giving the illusion that the city itself was closing in on them. The roads became narrower, switching from 4 lanes to 2, barely enough room given to the opposing traffic. "It's an old city with a long and complex history. It is one of the largest cities in the country but that also just means a lot of places need fixing up."

"Yes quite, Master Wayne is attempting to negotiate a city wide renovation but Mr. Northwest adamant about the project being led by his company."

Marco scoffed, staring to the outside world angrily "It's the same stupid politics that stopped the plan over the years.

Star was unsure what Marco meant by that as Alfred frowned in disappointment "I'm afraid so Master Diaz."

The car pulled up to an ancient apartment complex, one of the tiniest buildings Star ever laid her eyes upon.

It was a measly 8 stories tall, easily the smallest building in the area. It's bricks were cracked, no longer a bright red hue it must've been once upon a time but now a faded, dull pinkish color. The wooden frames clearly were missing some pieces and appeared to be in worse conditions than foundation holding them up. The windows seemed permanently frosted, the people within unable to use the actual function of such a basic comfort.

Star couldn't believe people could call this a home and sudden felt a rush of gratitude for her parents and her own home.

"Thank you Alfred" Marco nodded politely towards the aging butler as he carefully held Star's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"I will return in 30 minutes Master Diaz or you could always flash a light in the sky with the Union Jack and I will come briskly"

Star let out a cute snort, bringing a smile to Marco's face despite the fact Alfred's joke reminded him of his least favorite superhero.

Marco turned to his humble little home, unsure which of the warring emotions within himself he should be feeling at the moment. He grew up here, took his first steps here. The family dinners, Christmas, his parents tucking him in at night, the hoodie his mother gave him that faithful night that felt like an entire lifetime ago.

But now a dark secret lay within, something that his parents kept from him. The only thing that they ever lied to him about. Something that directly involved him and his purpose here. But he needed more clues, he needed more puzzles pieces but would he like the final image? Everything was pointing to a frighteningly, horrifying truth that Marco wasn't sure he was okay with.

Marco felt a soft hand slip into his, giving a light comforting squeeze. He turned to see himself hand in hand with Star, an understanding and positive simile on her face.

Marco grinned gratefully towards Star, squeezing her hand back as the pair took their first step back into Marco's home.

It was just as crowded as he remembered, with barely enough room for Star and Marco to stand side by side, the smell of stale air overpowering all others as the creaking of the floorboards above them rained a small about of dust upon them.

Marco turned to the little service window. Normally the landlady would be sitting there, waiting to help any resident or visitor with whatever they need but Mrs. Ferris seemed to be out for the moment, a rare thing which almost never meant good news.

Marco was about to simply head upstairs when his eyes caught the pale white envelope taped to counter that read "For Marco Diaz"

Marco picked it up, slipping it into his hood before Star could notice (She was marveling at the idea such a tiny space could house so many people.)

"Wow, this is kinda cool!" Star shouted with a genuine curiosity and delight to her tone.

Marco smiled brightly, so happy Star was here with him to ease through this trying time.

"Come on, my apartment is on the 5th floor." Marco motioned upwards, letting go of Star's hand reluctantly due to the fact he couldn't hold on to her and navigate the tiny stairwell without being too awkward about it.

"Here we go, 5B" he told himself, the faded black, wood cracked door suddenly feeling more like a bank vault than a simple way into his house.

"Well...open it" Star egged him on, holding on to his shoulders tightly, not at all using it as an excuse to hold him.

"I kinda can't."

"What?! Why not? I thought Mr. Wayne gave you your key!"

"Well he gave me my parents...I'll explain in a minute."

Marco fished into his jacket, eyes watering as he resisted the urge to scratch the bite in front of Star. It was getting really itchy and the fact he was trying to hide the envelope from her too was not making anything easier.

"Marco, are you okay? You're sweating quite a bit."

"It's pretty warm in here. Ah ha!" Marco shouted as he fingers wrapped around the item he was sneaking.

"Marco...how is chalk going to help us?"

Marco began writing carefully on the door, scrawling the word "unlock" as carefully as he could

"This isn't just chalk, its magic chalk" he told her with a sly grin, drawing a circle around the word before lightly pressing the chalk tip against the word.

Star let out an amazed gasp of wonder as the sounds of old, rusty locks sliding free of their positions for the first time in months while the door slid open, groaning angrily by its sudden movement.

"Marco! You're a witch and you didn't tell me!" Star shouted, pretending to choke her best friend while enjoying the feeling of wrapping her arms around him.

"W-what? No I'm not magic Star!" he choked out, flushing as Star's soft skin made contact with his flushed neck "The chalk is. I'll explain inside" He told her quickly as he gently pushed her in, shutting the door behind him.

"Magic chalk is extremely rare, this is like my last one too. It lets me use the objects function."

"Oooh so like locking and unlocking doors without a key or from the other side of the lock?" Star caught on quickly "Or turning on a computer without pushing the power button? Or even making cars go?"

"Umm yeah actually. It uses the small amount of magic to fuel whatever the object needs to do. How Rudy and his girlfriend Penny do it I'll never know but they charge an arm, liver and a leg for it."

"Oooh can we get more?"

"Not today Star." Marco whispered softly as he began to wander the halls of his home once more.

Star took in the sight of the Diaz household, surprised how little there was to the place. There was no photos, no signs of personal touches, much of the furniture was missing, their silhouette leaving ghostly images where they once stood.

The place itself was much too cramped and tiny for Star's taste. She was unable to pass Marco in the hallway and even the living room could barely hold the pine twins, Jackie, Janna, Marco and Star. The paint and walls were just as bad as the rest of the building and Star swore she could see some large, stone object fly by the window.

Marco wasted no time, heading straight for his parents room, nearly tripping over the loose floorboard that held what he was seeking.

Star, on the other hand, peered into the room across from where Marco stood hard at work, surprised that there was still some personal flavoring inside.

There was no windows but there were a few large posters, mostly of some video games Star never heard of alongside a Star Wars and North by Northwest as well though she was surprised that Marco had a Sailor Moon poster pinned up as well with Tuxedo Mask and the titular character holding each other as if they were dancing.

Marco didn't own much, not even a spare hoodie as his near empty closet suggested. All that hung up in the space were several plain gray shirts and black slacks with a single pair of olive green sneakers at the bottom.

The only other item lay carelessly on the floor, an old and whither copy of the works of William Shakespeare that seemed to be as old as Marco. Star lifted it off the floor, surprised when the cover tore a bit at her touch and fluttering piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked it up gingerly and could barely contained the squeal of aww that threatened to escape from her lips.

There, pouting with his arms crossed and looking displeased was a 12 year old Marco, the acne look actually adorable on him.

"Man, even full of acne and pouting, he is just the cutest"

Star put the picture away in her purse, making a mental note to give to him later.

"Marco, Marco you'll never guess what I...found..."

Star's smile melted when she saw Marco's face, tears running down his cheeks as he stared into a star covered box, an elegant key discarded a this side as his eyes filled with warmth, hurt, pain and longing all at once.

Star walked over to him, staring over his shoulder and peering into the inside, her heart softening at the contents that lay within.

There wasn't much in the box. A large viking helmet with the words "Property of Ignacio Diaz" on the front. Next to that was a midnight blue book that had strange symbols on the cover but the words "Written and translated by Marcella Diaz" at the bottom.

but the one that truly struck home, even for Star, was a black and white photo of a young couple holding in their arms a tiny little baby, its pudgy hands wrapping around each other of their fingers as if he knew how much love he was surrounded by.

Star knew who they were having seen a similar picture in the lab.

With trembling fingers, Marco reached inside, holding the photo tenderly before flipping over, his body growing tense at the words written on the back

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz, nuestro pequeño rayo de sol"

Star was unsure what that meant until Marco muttered weakly under his breath "Our little ray of sun..."

Marco's rocked as he sobbed quietly, unable to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks. He clutched at the photo, unsure how to feel after all this time. There were no answers to the great mystery, there was no dark secret within. Nothing but his dad's helmet, his moms magical symbol translation book and picture of himself. He was no closer to finding out the truth and all this had done had reminded him of what he no longer had.

Star fell to her knees, embracing Marco tightly as he sobbed harder, the whirling mix of emotions infinitely harder to bear than when he first arrived.

Star hadn't the slightest idea how long they stayed like that, how long they remained on the floor, Marco's cries slowly fading away but she knew she had done the right thing when Marco nuzzled against her, arms tight around her body as he whispered into her ear softly "Thank you Star" her heart melting upon hearing his words.

Marco carefully placed the items back in the box, slipping the key into his pocket as he rose to his feet, offering his arm to Star.

This trip wasn't a complete loss. He had his dad's favorite helmet, his mothers book that would be useful knowledge for Dipper to add in the journal, a photo that proved no matter what, his parents loved him and a painful but valuable lesson.

He could not go back to the life he's always known. He could not just stay still. He could not stare into the past in hopes the answers buried there would magically appear before him. Life marched forward and he must march alongside it. Nothing remained for him in his past but his future was not yet written. He had a lead. A dangerous, possibly earth shattering lead but a lead nevertheless. He would pursue that lead. He would go down the rabbit hole as far as it fell, he would have his answer. No matter the cost.

He lifted the box, making his way towards the exit when Star said after his retreating figure "What about your stuff?"

He didn't look back even once, exiting the apartment with no hesitation in his step, his footsteps overlapped by the creaking, groaning stairwell as he said simply "There is nothing left for me here Star. Let's go"

Bruce stared out the window from the third floor, a small smile playing his lips as he saw Star and Marco come out of his town car, their faces joyful as Marco placed a ridiculously large viking helmet on Star's head, holding on tightly to a strange looking chest tucked under his arm as they laughed loudly with one another.

"So...he found his parents project..." Bruce muttered softly, closing his eyes in hopes he was wrong.

"Aye, he found it. Not too long ago it seems" Mr. Black confirmed, unsure how well Mr. Wayne was going to take this news.

"Does he know what it does?"

"I'm not sure. I know he's visited the location several times in last few weeks. If he had any idea to what it does, he hasn't let it slip to his friends."

"A big secret to be hiding given how close he is to them and how are we coming along on that subject? Do we know what it does?"

Mr. Black shook his head shamefully "Still nothing. Ever since Stanford Pines disappeared those 13 years ago and since Marco's parents dropped off the radar only to reappear as super villains before forced into hiding once more, none of us have the slightest idea what they were working on."

"Hmm" Bruce murmured thoughtfully "Keep on an eye him Mr. Black"

"I'll try but it's hard sometimes"

"Yes, Marco does seem to have a very strange skill set for someone his age. No doubt due to his upbringing."

"Not only that sir but he seems...well sometimes he just seems to up and vanish. I don't know how he slips by me but...I'm working on it" Mr. Black sighed tiredly, his eyes closed for a brief moment before feeling a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, his eyes opening to see Bruce smiling at him gratefully.

"I'm sure you're doing your best. But don't push yourself. I have a feeling the mystery is unraveling and soon we will have our answer."

Mr. Black peered fearfully towards the window, the sight of Star and Marco chasing each other without a care in the world bringing the tiniest smile to his lips "I hope we are ready for whatever it is."

Bruce took a deep sigh before looking out the window again

"Me too...now Mr. Black, tell me more about those strange creatures that have been appearing in the forest?"


	9. Once Bitten, twice shy

Hello fanfiction! Author here, hope everyone is having an awesome weekend. thank you for every favorite, review and follow. they mean the world to me.

a special thanks to H mae- you know he wanted to kiss her. haha he really should get that bite checked out and soon the whole bat family (minus tim since Marco is tim or maybe ill add tim hmm) will be here soon. STARCO FOREVER

SVTFOEfanatic- all answers that the story will answer...at some point. and too many questions is a good mystery. sometimes for better or worst the past can be a wonderful or sad thing. but no one is truly alone with their burdens. "I move forward so i don't drown in the tides of the past. like a shark! did you know if sharks stop swimming, it'll become paralyzed and drown? it's a fact! A shark fact!"

Watermalone- reference everything. EVERYTHING. Yes marco is that cool mysterious kid but he is still human and in the end i think he just wants his mom and dad back. hmm i wonder who she reminds of you (he who must not be named)

King of France- Im not going to lie, i love that fact you got that reference i love chalkzone growing up and I guess if i was going to write a ex machina, i give it to the chalk, chalk, rudy's got the chalk, chalkzone!

IDC1314- she says thank you (Sorry for taking so long) and thank you for your kind words. I'm jealous you can draw. seriously best i can do is a really bad raccoon drawing. and you are also a member of Mensa which is very impressive. good job!

so sorry this took so long. this chapter did not want to cooperate. seriously i start writing this, something comes up. i start writing the oneshot that came to me writing this, nope clear skies. sigh. anyway sorry again this is late. hope you enjoy it.

now as a fair warning, if you read always a star and hoodie, you might recognize the song here. i was gonna to use it for just this story then i really liked it and decided to make it a one shot too because it fit too well and it was too damn cute. So in case you dont know, the song is called goodnight my friend from the tv galavant. great show, watch it, it's awesome. great song, find it on youtube so i wont keep you waiting any longer. here's the next chapter of Starco academy. enjoy and i own nothing!

* * *

"Marco..." Star whispered fearfully, the moaning, groans and scratching fingernails of the horde outside the class room walls surrounding in them like some macabre orchestral symphony that only heightened the tension within the room

Marco said nothing, standing there cloaked in shadows, so still one would've thought he was no more than a mannequin, unfeeling, unknowing and no longer alive.

"Marco..." Dipper muttered, a dangerous edge to his voice as he took a step forward "Marco, don't fight us on this."

Marco said nothing, eyes darting around tensely with a lost, far away look within them, the sweat beading down his forehead, an ill omen that kept pointing to a conclusion no one wanted to reach.

"Marco!" Mabel pleaded "Marco, Please! Just take off your hood, just show us!"

Marco took a step back defensively, confused why his so called friends would make such a request of him.

"Marco, let me see your arm. NOW!" Dipper shouted, showing an unusual amount of courage not often found in the young man.

Marco's body tensed, refusing to comply with his friends wishes.

"Marco...please...just show us" Star begged, her blue eyes beginning to water at the idea of Marco...that Marco was...

Star could feel her heart break a little when Marco made no motion to remove his precious article of clothing.

"Marco, don't make me have to take it off" Dipper warned, his fright suppressed by the worry for the older boy whom he saw as the brother he never had. A brother he didn't want to lose.

"Yes Mr. Diaz, just remove hood. We simply want to make sure you are alright" Miss Lockheart said calmly, a hint of concern in her voice.

Marco simply glared at the older woman.

 _30 minutes earlier._

Star let out a snort, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the Pines twins cooed at how cute the sound was.

It was Friday, 2 days after the tense and emotionally draining trip Marco and Star took to the city.

Star was originally worried for Marco given his sudden dismissal of his home, the place he grew up and was forced to abandon but apparently her fears were unfounded.

There was no sudden shift in his behavior, no trace of loathing or dislike or even hatred as he began to opening up to Star about his previous life.

He was very careful with his words and the information he revealed to her, perhaps the wound still too raw for him to say without some sort of emotional blacklash.

His parents were freelance security consultants he told her. Their job was to break into various companies to test their security. They were paid depending on how well they performed the job and occasionally through some fierce negotiation. Due to the nature of their job, they had to keep a low profile and Marco was home schooled. Marco often tagged along on their jobs which gave him plenty of down time for studying. His parents were originally planning to include him into the business which is why Marco had a few less than savoy skill sets in his arsenal.

Star admitted she felt like Marco was telling her the truth but she also couldn't shake the feeling that there were a few details left out, like he was painting a nice picture but purposely leaving certain areas incomplete, afraid to tell her the real story.

Still this was Marco and if Star couldn't trust Marco, who could she trust?

Today was the rare day where Marco was unavailable for Star. Marco had warned Star he was planning on rereading his mother's book so he was probably going to be somewhere quiet. Star asked if he could text her when he finished but based on Marco's shamefully head shake, Star realized Marco probably didn't have a cell phone.

Marco promised to meet up with her in front of the boys dorm room around 7 o'clock.

And if it wasn't for the twins, Star would've lost her mind waiting for Marco.

"So, what is Marco's doing?" Dipper asked curiously as Mabel began spinning around in her swivel chair, throwing bits of paper confetti she created into the air, showering the trio with paper bits.

"He found his mother's book. Apparently it was for that room we found in the forest, the one with the weird symbols. He told me he was going to brush up on it before helping you write it in the journals"

"AWESOME!" Dipper shouted, a harsh but cool "shh" quickly following his outburst.

The library was the only thing opened this late and while they did enjoy shelter they found within, they had to deal with the rather strict librarian.

Star eyed him carefully, unsure why exactly the sight of him made her stomach churn unhappily.

She never met Mr. Toffee before this year since he simply wasn't here during the other years she attended school.

Many girls seemed to have a crush on the unusually thin, tall well dressed man with slick back black hair, a little wave of it rising up in the back as he played with his frame less glasses, his yellow eyes peering at everything with a cold, calculated look.

"Anyway" Star's voice fell to a whisper. "I think it's time for us get out of here. Dipper's getting too excited for us to be here"

"Hey!" Dipper shouted indignantly, another harsh "shh" causing the poor boy to flush in embarrassment, Star and Mabel laughing silently at the circumstances the young tween found himself in.

The trio excited the library happily, Star counting down the minutes until she saw Marco again. In 28 minutes they would meet up and she would get her daily dose of Diaz.

Star knew she shouldn't really be so attached to Marco but she couldn't help it. Their friendship felt so perfect, so natural that she felt like she was getting addicted to him.

Suddenly like a bolt of lightning, Star remembered a question that had been plaguing her mind for the last two days

"Hey Dip"

"Staaaaar!" Dipper complained, throwing her a playful glare "What is it?"

"How did Wendy like the flower?"

Star giggled loudly, the bright red cheeks of the young tween telling her everything she needed to know about how it went.

Dipper tried his hardest to bury his nose into the 3rd journal, muttering under his breath things like "Oh did you know there's a vampire hidden in the basement" and "Oh look it's something about a man eating plant named Audrey II"

"Oh!" Mabel cheerfully cut in "I can answer that!"

Dipper's eyes nearly popped out of his head, waving his hands in a desperate attempt to stop his sister from embarrassing him further but there was no stopping the Mabel train once it got enough momentum to run you down.

"She kissed his cheek!"

"Mabel!"

"Ooooh what's this? Dipper got a kiss?" Star teased, pinching his cheeks softly, smiling as Dipper pulled away

"I-it was nothing. Really"

"Full on cheek for a whole 3 seconds!"

"MABEL!"

"Soos and I took pictures, wanna see them?"

"You what?!"

"What? it was a scrapportunity! Dipper's first kiss!"

"I can't believe Soos saw."

"And Grunkle Stan"

"Stan?! MABEL!"

And as Dipper began to chase Mabel, the young girl yelling "Alpha Twin, alpha twin!" at the top of her lungs, Star heard something, faint but obviously some kind of argument coming from the totally abandoned east wing.

Star frowned, the adventure with the zombies just a few days ago rising to the forefront of her thoughts.

Her promise to Mr. Black followed shortly but she couldn't help but fear for the people who decided the East Wing was the perfect place for a shouting match.

Maybe she could just pop in and just make sure they were safe. No need to do anything rash like drag them out forcibly.

"Star?" Mabel called after her, the twins staring after the blonde girl as she rushed towards the source of the noise.

"I'll only be a moment" She called back to them, disappearing from their sight far too quickly for their liking.

Mabel and Dipper shared a concerned look with one another.

Star quietly opened the wing door, letting it click softly behind her, one familiar, aggravated voice shouting towards a much calmer one.

"I was simply asking what you were doing here Mr. Diaz" Miss Lockheart's voice softly stated, a slight teasing timber underneath the cool tone.

"And I'm asking you how are you doing it!" Marco shouted, his voice basking in the rare anger that was not often found in the young man.

"Doing what exactly Mr. Diaz?"

"You know what! You shouldn't be able to..."

Star rounded the corner, unsure how to feel about stumbling upon her favorite teacher ,and her best friend, alone, arguing near a horde of man made zombies.

Star flinched when her boots slid against the polish floor, a loud screech echoing through out the empty hallways, growing louder as the sound moved away from them.

Miss Lockheart turned to Star, a bright and friendly smile sent her way to let her know that it was quite alright that she was interrupting them.

Marco stood there in usual street attire, hood over his head, his eyes softly glancing towards Star and causing her cheeks to flush at the attention she was receiving from him.

"I-I'm sorry" She whispered gently "I didn't mean to intrude on you and Marco's conversation"

Star expected a scolding, a reprimand or even maybe a joke at her expense. She fully expected the two to tell her something negative.

What she did not expected was the mischievous grin Miss Lockheart's lips fell into or Marco's confused look that was written all over his face.

"Star?" Marco muttered almost inaudibly

"Yes Marco?" she replied, staring directly into his light chocolate brown eyes.

Marco flushed, turning bright red at the sound of her voice.

He cutely played with the folds of his sleeves, nervously glancing around as if there was another person named Marco in the corridor with them.

Star laughed loudly, Marco's antics just too adorable for her to resist "Yes you Diaz, I'm talking to you."

"Star...you can see me?" he asked shyly, like he was asking her to a dance rather than if she was looking right at him.

It was Star's turn to gave a confused look, unsure what exactly Marco was playing at.

"Of course I can see you" Star pouted, unsure what the joke was supposed to be. What did he mean that she could...

"DIPPER!" Mabel's scream echoed through the wing, the fear and panic far laced within filling Star with a sense of dread.

The trio stared at each other before racing towards the direction of the young girl, Marco slipping his hood off when they came upon a terrifying sight.

Mabel was battering wildly at a man twice her size, the broom doing nothing more than sweeping dust off the approaching person.

Meanwhile Dipper struggled in vain to free himself from a giant who held him aloof by his backpack, the ghostly green peering at him curiously like one would when they caught a wild animal.

Fear began course through Star's body, the sight of the zombies bringing back memories of the adventure where Dipper and Star faced these poor souls.

Star tried to run forward to protect the kids but between them and the east wing exit was a horde of a dozen or so 'zombies' blocking their escape with their green pupils and shuffling bodies, slowly approaching the two helpless children.

Star couldn't muster the courage, their pale skin and lifeless gaze now focused on her as if they remembered her as the girl who got away.

"Hold on Dipper!" Marco shouted, rushing to the aid of Mabel, pulling the broom out of her hands, pushing her behind him protectively as he began twirling the stick in his hand like a baton.

The zombie lunged at him, teeth snarling and taking bites of empty air as he did so.

Marco drove the bristles of the broom into the zombies chest, shouting loudly as he began pushing him as far back as he could, as fast as he could manage.

The zombie grabbed Marco's arm tightly, it's nails digging into the jacket, a wince of pain evident on Marco's face as he pushed forward with all his might, sending the zombie sprawling into the rest of the horde The giant made no motion, unaffected by what just happened and kept lifting Dipper high into the air and bringing him closer to his waiting jaws.

Marco glared at the giant, pulling his arms back, swinging wide with all his strength, the giant groaning weakly when the broom met with his side.

The giant let go of Dipper, weakly clutching at the air while stumbling backwards onto the pile of his zombie brethren.

"Thanks Marco" Dipper panted, trying to catch his breath but found himself being pushed along by Marco, the zombies already beginning to recover from his assault.

"Dipping Sauce, you okay?" Mabel asked, patting her brother's shoulder while she ran alongside the boys back to Star and Miss Lockheart.

"Y-yeah. How did those things get out?"

"My guess is the door bolts broke" Marco answered, catching Star's fearful gaze down one of the other hallways.

"Marco, look!" Star pointed once everyone was reunited.

Marco turned only to see another dozen or so zombies approaching them, limping and skidding across the floor, loud monster like screeches seemingly coming at them from all angles.

"Okay not that way" Marco muttered, turning about face only to see another group of zombies heading their way, their ghostly green eyes completely and single minded \ focus on them.

"We're trapped!" Dipper shouted, hyperventilating as the horde began to close in from all directions.

"Marco!" Marco turned to face Star, her urgent pointing cluing him on what she wanted.

Marco followed the trial and found himself staring at a locked classroom door, his Earth science class if he was correct.

Marco handed the broom to Star, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his lock picking toolkit

"Mr. Diaz, I'm afraid that door is locked and will not..." Miss Lockheart chimed in but Marco cut her off at once.

"If you're not going to be helpful, then kindly be quiet."

"Marco!" Star shouted, clearly appalled at the tone he took with their teacher.

"No, he's right Star. We need to get into that room and my comment was not helping."

Marco could feel sweat bead down his forehead, the uneven shuffling of the horde ringing in his ears, the violent pounding of his heart causing his whole body to shake, the Pine twins backs pressed against him reminding him how little time they had.

"Come on" Marco muttered "Come on"

"Marco!" Star called to him, shoving back a zombie that managed to get too close

"I just need...few...seconds...more..."

"Hurry Marco!" Mabel cried, blowing attack glitter into the closet zombie's eye, its human like cries unsettling the young girl.

"GOT IT!" Marco shouted, kicking the door in triumphantly before shoving in the Pines Twins first.

He turned to see Star struggle to fend off a rather relentless attacker.

Marco let out a battle cry, gripping Star's hand tightly, pulling her back while lunging forward, his leg lashing out towards the zombie's stomach.

"Inside now!" Marco shouted to his best friend, pushing her backwards to safety as the zombies began surrounding him.

Marco's eyes narrowed, his body tensing and ready for the strain of his attack

Star's eyes widen at the ferocity and speed of Marco, his fist driving into the jaw one zombie before whirling around, his elbow slamming into the collar bone of another as his knee found third target.

"MARCO!" Star cried but he was lost in the fury of battle, his blows becoming more frenzied and wild, more and more of the horde falling beneath his wrath only to rise up once more.

Marco couldn't stop himself, the anger he felt at these forced zombies threatening the people he loved and Miss Lockheart enraging him far more than he ever expected.

He knew he should retreat, he should back away before he became overrun and defeated. It did not help that the bite was itching like crazy, causing his eyes to water but he needed to protect his friends, he needed to save them.

"Not so fast Mr. Diaz!" Miss Lockheart shouted, latching onto his hood and pulling him roughly into the room as the zombies rushed forward, locking the door behind them as a wave of zombies crashed against the windows and door

Marco took a deep, calming breath, turning to Miss Lockheart with a grateful glint in his eyes but the calculating glare also remained.

"So how are we going to get out?" Mabel asked curiously, making funny faces at the horde in an attempt to see if she can get one to smile.

Marco let out a tired sigh "I'm not sure. We're trapped in a classroom and the only way out is through those zombies.

"Maybe we can get out through the vents" Star offered, looking upward to see if she could spot one that they could all fit through.

"Maybe if we dress up like zombies, we could walk right out." Mabel chimed in, leaping away from the counter and walking forward, arms raised, tongue sticking out as she began waddling to and fro across the class room.

Everyone shared a much needed laugh at the girl's antics, the tension lifting for a moment before Star noticed Dipper's intense gaze towards Marco.

"Dipper?" Star approached the young man, holding onto his shoulder full of concern "Dipper, are you okay?"

Dipper said nothing as he pushed passed Star, walking straight up to Marco and peering directly into the older boy's eyes.

"Marco, how did you know about the bolts on the door that the zombies were locked in?"

The room became deathly silent at Dipper's implications. Surely Marco didn't...

Marco sighed softly as he crouched down to meet Dipper at eye level

"I went to the lab."

"What?" Star ran over to Marco, eyes blazing "You went to the lab?"

He nodded shamefully "I...I needed to know."

"Know what Marco!?"

"I...if my parents were there."

No one made a sound as Marco stood up, the pale green light from the zombies giving him a frightening background to be draped across.

"I...I found a newspaper the day of the Hellequin attack before I arrived here." Marco explained, eyes closed, unwilling to face everyone just yet "I thought I saw them within the picture...I...I figured they would be here. Maybe...just maybe...they..."

"Marco..." Mabel whispered softly.

"They're not...I must've searched for hours but...no. They weren't turned into zombies."

"And when was this?" Star asked defensively, unable to believe Marco would do something so dangerous

"Right after you told me your adventure here. The same night."

"Wait..." Dipper interrupted "That wasn't the only time you went to the lab was it?"

Marco shifted guiltily under the group's united stare of disbelief.

"No. I came here Thursday...I tried to use the magic chalk to see if I can help these people"

"Magic chalk?" Dipper silently, turning to the others. Mabel shrugged, utterly confused and Miss Lockheart simply made the universal "He's crazy sign"

"It didn't work huh?" Star questioned, eyes peering to the horde, unsure if she remembered if there had been more, or less of them during her last encounter with them.

"No...I was here today because I forgot the chalk, I was looking for it when I ran into Miss Lockheart."

He glared openly at their teacher who simply shrugged in response.

Star let out a sigh of relief but it turns out Dipper wasn't done with his questioning.

"Marco, why is your arm shaking?"

Marco looked surprised at the pint sized detective, glancing at his bitten arm to see that yes it was in fact shaking, subtly but clearly aggravated when the zombie held onto him.

"Oh well..."

"Marco, were you bit by a zombie?"

That question really caught Marco off guard. Out of everything, he didn't expect that to be asked.

"What? Of course not! Why would you..." Marco responded defensively

Dipper eyes narrowed "You're trembling, you're sweating and you didn't tell us about your interactions with the zombies! Afraid to tell us the truth?"

"What? No! Dipper I just fought off some zombies, of course I'm sweaty. It's hot here."

"And I saw the zombie sink its fingernails into your arm!" Dipper countered, eying the spot very carefully, the hood seemed fine but it was very dark in the room, very hard to see torn fabric.

"Marco?" Star cautiously took a step away from her best friend, unable to handle the idea of Marco becoming one of those poor souls.

"Guys, I'm perfectly..."

"Take off your hood Marco" Dipper demanded, taking a step forward "If you are so sure, take it off and let us see!"

Marco took a step back, eyes narrowing in suspicion at Dipper. Surely he wasn't working with Miss Lockheart, was he?

Marco shook his head, clearing the thought out of his head. Of course not, this was Dipper.

The group could not believe Marco just shook his head, denying their request.

"Marco..." Star whispered fearfully, the moaning, groans and scratching fingernails of the horde outside the class room walls surrounding in them like some macabre orchestral symphony that only heightened the tension within the room

Marco was unsure how to respond. He couldn't tell them the truth about his hoodie, not with Miss Lockheart there. If she was what he suspected, he would be leaving himself wide open.

"Marco..." Dipper muttered, a dangerous edge to his voice as he took a step forward "Marco, don't fight us on this."

Marco could feel the stress of the situation starting to affect, sweating rolling down his forehead as he glanced around, trying to find some sort of safe spot to show them without _her_ able to get him when he lowered his guard.

"Marco!" Mabel pleaded "Marco, Please! Just take off your hood, just show us!"

Marco took a step back, every single one of his plans failing to be produce an outcome where he can show his friends the truth without Miss Lockheart having a chance to affect him with her magic.

"Marco, let me see your arm. NOW!" Dipper shouted, showing an unusual amount of courage not often found in the young man.

Dipper's tone surprised Marco out of his thoughts, his body tensed defensively, a reflex at the sudden outburst. Marco thought to himself, Dipper's words triggering some sort of idea forming in his head. Now only if he had a moment of quiet to chase down the thought.

"Marco...please...just show us" Star begged, her blue eyes beginning to water at the idea of Marco...that Marco was...

Marco's heart cracked a little at Star's tone, the accidental pain he caused her gnawing at his heartstrings. He bit his lip, trying to focus on a plan that could allow him to explain everything

"Marco, don't make me have to take it off" Dipper warned, his fright suppressed by the worry for the older boy whom he saw as the brother he never had. A brother he didn't want to lose.

"Yes Mr. Diaz, just remove hood. We simply want to make sure you are alright" Miss Lockheart said calmly, a hint of concern in her voice.

Marco glared at Miss Lockheart, her mannerisms not fooling him at all. She would love it if he took off the hood, have a chance at using one of her spells to destroy him.

"MARCO!" Dipper shouted, lunging at him out of nowhere.

Marco's eyes widened and he held up his hand against Dipper's forehead, the young boy's closed eyes and flailing hands really not how he should be trying to rush someone. Marco would have to teach him a few things.

"Wait, I got it!" Marco shouted in excitement, the idea finally fully realized just in time. "Star, Mabel, Dipper come here. Well not you Dipper, you're already here."

"And me?" Miss Lockheart asked, taking a step forward.

"Stay there" Marco's tone was short and to the point.

Star and Mabel looked towards each other before complying with Marco's request.

Marco held out his arm for them to see, watching Miss Lockheart carefully as he rolled up the sleeve of his jacket.

The trio's eyes widened at the sight before. It was a bright red, painful looking as a bite could be, the skin pulsing under the irritation of its existent as veins seemed to spread from the wound. It was horrible to see, it was disgusting and Dipper, Star and Mabel couldn't help but mutter "Poor Marco"

"Yeah" Marco agreed softly "I hate spider bites too."

"And that is a nasty one. Probably the worst one I've seen." Mabel nodded, poking at it inquisitively

Marco flinched and pulled away from the young girl who shot him a sheepish grin

"So...you're okay?" Star asked hopefully, nearly crying at Marco's bright smile and calm nod.

"Oh man..." Dipper muttered "I'm so sorry Marco I..."

Marco shook his head, putting his hand reassuringly on Dipper's shoulder "You did the right thing. I was acting weird and I'm sorry. This...this hoodie is more important than I let on. But you did great Dipper."

Miss Lockheart ran forward and Marco slipped into a defensive fighting position, unsure why the teacher thought it was wise to attack him head on.

There was a loud crack and the windows shattered behind him, the slight forceful tug backwards letting Marco know that one of the zombies nearly had gripped his hoodie.

But Miss Lockheart hands shot out, grabbing Marco from the front and pulling him forward in a bizarre repeat of events earlier.

Marco rushed everyone towards a corner of the room, the zombies trying to pile their way in as more and more of the room's defense began to fail under the onslaught.

Windows cracked open, frames were violently pushed inward, the door began to creak and groan weakly under the numerous hands pressing against it.

Star held her breath, unsure how could they get out of this one when suddenly something covered her vision, blinding her for a moment.

She nearly lashed out in a panic when the object was pulled down, her head sliding out of an opening and staring directly into the face of Marco.

"Marco?" She questioned, glancing down and letting out a soft gasp, one that filled her with warm feeling that spread throughout her body.

"Whatever happens" Marco told her, the plead in his voice evident and heartbreaking "No matter what" he went on guiding her arms into the sleeves of the bright red hoodie she was now wearing, him looking strange in just a gray undershirt "Do not take off this hoodie"

"Marco..."

He held onto her head gently, bringing her close to make sure she understood, her face flushing under the touch of his soft hands

"It will protect you Star."

Star nodded, fearful what this was implying. Marco never took his hoodie. This didn't mean...

Marco took a deep breath, taking a seat against the wall, staring outward to the horde, determined not to let them scare him into hopelessness.

"Marco?" Dipper questioned "What are you..."

"Resting." He answered simply enough "For the big battle."

Everyone looked at each other grimly.

Star took a seat on the left side of Marco, shoulders touching one another shyly.

Dipper took a seat to the right of Marco, taking deep calming breaths as the zombies jaws and fingers gnashed against thin air.

"Where am I going to sit?" Mabel pouted, glaring at the other two playfully and smiling when they giggled at her ouburst. Got to keep everyone's spirits high, she thought to herself.

"Here, sit on my lap Mabel" Marco said simply, motioning to his knee

Mabel shouted cheerfully, taking a seat on Marco's lap and tried to calm herself. There were so many...was there anyway out of this?

Miss Lockheart leaned nearby, close to the group but far enough to respect their privacy.

The next few minutes were painful, the zombies just pushing harder and harder as if they could smell the finish line rapidly approaching.

"They're getting through!" Mabel whimpered fearfully, burying herself into Marco's chest, unsure if she could handle the sight before her as the door began bending in and downward.

"This is bad! They're getting worse!" Dipper shouted, fear lacing itself in his voice as he clutched Marco's arm tightly "They're like restless kids or something!"

"Restless kids?" Marco whispered, an idea forming in his head "Dipper, Dipper how did Mr. Black deal with them?"

Dipper's brown eyes peered at him curiously "I don't know...h-he was whistling...maybe its got to be the pitch o-o-or maybe..."

Marco shook his head "No, the poison was made by the Hellequin, she _is_ a child! Well a murderous adult but still a child at heart"

Marco took a deep breath, closing his eyes searching for a distant memory, a happier time where there was no secrets, no doubt, no hurt, no confusion. Just him tucked away in his bed surrounded by his loving parents, their soft lullaby lulling rowdy child into a peaceful and sweet sleep.

Marco strained to focus on the words, the cracking of glass and wood alongside the sounds of fingers scraping any surface it found itself on making it hard to concentrate.

Marco cleared his throat before he began singing softly, his voice deep but not too deep, floaty but full of volume and a reassuring calm, giving just a little vibrato to the song as the memory became real.

" _Lay by my side and we'll sail away"_

Mabel pulled away from Marco's chest, staring up at the older teen with amazement, her racing heart slowing to a tranquil pace. Mabel stretched her arms, her mouth wide as she released a yawn into the air as she settled into his lap once more, more comfortable than before.

" _off to the shores of another day"_

Despite the tension of the situation, Dipper could feel his body relax, knowing a peace he hasn't felt since before he found the journal, before the frantic search for the author and the answers to the academy and the city..He couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips as he placed his head against Marco's arm.

" _all set to go once I hear you say"_

Star could feel the dreamy face she was making, Marco's singing igniting a longing she had not known in her entire life. A small smile played her face, her heart beating wildly at the sound of his soothing voice. Star closed her eyes, placing her head on Marco's shoulder, snugging deeper into his hoodie, content that despite the situation, she was happy. She was happy to be here with Marco.

" _Good night my friend, until the morning"_

Miss Lockheart could feel her eyes tear up a bit, lost in her own memories long since past as she leaned against the wall. Standing above the children, unable to hold back the tide of time as she was propelled backwards to a lifetime long ago, the melody making it hard to come back to the present.

" _Up we will float as we close our eyes"_

Marco opened his eyes slowly, the zombies not as angry as they were a moment before, their bodies swaying uneasily, their ferocity diminishing the more Marco sang.

" _Stars all around us like fireflies"_

Despite the danger of doing so, Marco turned his head, his sight landing on Star peacefully sleeping next to him, her pink lips breathing in and out in the cutest way possible, her hearts seeming to glow with an angelic light. He couldn't help but brush her hair out of her face, his hand skimming too close to her cheek, its softness bringing a grin to his face.

" _Just me and you drifting through the skies"_

Marco pressed his lips softly against Star's slumbering forehead, turning pink at his actions when she shifted in her sleep, cozily inching closer to him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

" _good night my friend"_

The zombies manged to break through, their sluggish bodies wobbling back and forth as if they had forgotten how to walk, their brisk movement now a struggle to even inch forward.

" _Not thought, Not a care"_

The zombies yawned as one, their green, ghostly pale eyes slowly disappearing underneath closing eyelids, their inhuman features becoming humanized once more.

" _resting safe and sound, with each other there"_

The zombies peered at each other confusingly, unsure what to do now. The five monstrous beings they were chasing down were shifting between their rotting skin, terrifying appearances to regular teens and an adult. What were they doing? What was wrong with them? Who were the real monsters? The five people trapped in this room or the horde each person found themselves in?

" _and so we'll rock on a night time ride"_

Dipper, Mabel and Star yawned together, nightmarish images of the zombies seemingly no longer bothering them as sweet dreams took over from the harsh reality.

" _cozy and warm on the rolling tide"_

Marco glanced downward, smiling brightly at his dozing friends, a joyful and blissful warmth spreading through his body

" _till we arrive on the morning side, at journey's end"_

Marco vowed he would protect them. He would protect his friends. His family. Whatever the cost.

" _Good night, sleep tight, we're gonna be alright"_

Marco let out a sigh of relief as the zombie horde shuffled away from the group, Mr. Black's distant whistling taking over from Marco's sore throat, the poor souls returning back towards the lab once more until the cure could be found.

Marco couldn't help but squeeze the sleeping form of his friends, gratefully they were alright, even sparing a moment of gratitude for Miss Lockheart.

"Good night...my...friends"Marco murmured softly.

Marco placed his head against the wall behind, taking a calming breath, muttering tiredly as sleep overtook him "Just restless kids who didn't want to go to sleep."

Miss Lockheart peered carefully at the sleeping children, their faces relaxed, unguarded, no sign of the tension and conflict that plagued them earlier. Just peace and contentment

"good job kids" she whispered softly

 _Later that night._

Mr. Black led the kids to their respective dorm rooms, beaming proudly at their accomplishment. He had no idea how they escaped but planned to investigate the matter further. Luckily, Professor Kane had managed to finally concocted a cure so soon those poor zombies would return to normal

It was midnight, the full moon hanging in the sky as Miss Lockheart took a deep relaxing breath, the night air feeling good against her face as she stared across the river to the city, dazzling her with its countless lights and vibrant night life that always looked so amazing. Perhaps one day she'll have the courage to go to the city, without him.

"I see you got it back from Star. It won't work on me Mr. Diaz, I thought you figured that out" She called out, not even glancing around to see if she was right.

The crunching of footsteps against the gravel of the road told her someone was approaching, Marco appeared in the corner of her eye, hood over his head, silhouetting his face in shadow.

"It's after curfew, it wasn't for you."

"I know I'm teasing. so...what do I owe this pleasure?"

Marco turned to her, hands deep in his pockets. Miss Lockheart made no motion to look in his direction, instead opting to take a deep breath in and release it as a longing sigh.

"You're a witch aren't you?"

Miss Lockheart let out a cheery laugh, unable to handle the silliness of his question.

"Me? A witch? No, I'm afraid there's nothing witchy about me."

"But you are aware of magic. I know you are."

She turned to him, flashing him a sly and knowing grin.

"Just because I cannot do something does not mean I cannot learn about it."

Marco's distrust of the woman grew even more but she cared about him, the zombie horde made that very clear.

"I need your help" Marco admitted, turning his gaze back to the city, trying his hardest not to bolt away from his teacher in fear.

"ooooh, my help? Is this something you precious Star can't help with you?"

"No." Marco muttered softly, guilt tugging at his heart strings "I...I can't let her get involved."

"It sounds like you're playing with something dangerous." Miss Lockheart playfully teased

Marco ignored her comment, showing the imprint of the spiral that was burnt onto his hand "The universe symbol..."

"The universe symbol" Miss Lockheart repeated "You're afraid of what it means. The mark now permanently etched onto your skin. Branding you."

"I want answers"

"I'll dig up what I can on the universe symbol for a price of course" Miss Lockheart agreed "But best not touch the symbol again. There's many theories about the universe symbol but its _universal_ _ly_ agreed that if you touched it again, it won't end well for you. Any universe symbol."

Marco turned away from her, pulling his hood further down "I need to know the truth...if it is really implying that I..."

"And what, pray tell, happens if you don't like the answers you find? The outcome that must be?" Miss Lockheart asked carefully to the retreating teen's figure.

"I don't care. I just want the answers"

Miss Lockheart offered her hand, a smile that Marco didn't like dancing on her lips

"Shake on it Mr. Diaz. Make it official."

Marco stared at the warily. He didn't trust her but that didn't mean he could ignore her help. For better or worse, she did care about him.

"Deal" Marco muttered under his breath, shaking Miss Lockheart's surprisingly strong grip

A chill wind blew from out of nowhere, running a shiver down Marco's spine despite his hood. He turned away from her, disappearing into the inky darkness of the night.

Miss Lockheart let out a Cheshire grin, whispering into the shadows "You say you want answers but let's see how you feel when you know the whole story. After all my price is high Mr. Diaz and you may not like what I demand of you. But fair is fair. All prices must be paid"

Her face fell, sadness overtaking her once more, memories of regret and yearning still fresh in her mind.

Miss Lockheart smiled sadly, whispering softly as she stared upwards, a small tear racing down her cheek.

"Good night my friend...until the morning..."


	10. You, me, the Blood Moon Ball

Hello fanfiction, Mr.E here. It has returned. Thank you for the time and patience you have given this story as well as every review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me and really make writing for you all so much fun and so rewarding. You readers are the best.

A special thanks to h mae- Miss Lockheart is up to something for sure but is it more for her or Marco's benefit? haha i guess we shall wait and see. haha and sorry but i couldn't resist scaring you all a bit with the spider bite. Yes Spider Marco is now canon haha

Thee shipper of ships- I am glad you enjoyed. You know Marco really cares for someone when he gives up the only real thing he has of his parents left for Star. Sorry about this wait, hopefully it wont be too long this time.

CCparker- off the top of my head, i think its a blue blazer, white collared shirts with black pants and skirts with Marco wearing his hoodie over it.

watermalone- Suave Diaz is too cool for school. haha Marco just happened to have an excellent voice. and thank you for your review and I hope you are having an awesome year

SVTFOEfantic- so many questions! Sorry couldn't resist haha. hope you are doing great "I am not very complex person but i do have complex ideas.

guest- i have no plans to end any time soon tanner

IDC131- sorry sara but sometimes stories have cliffhanger. sorry this one too so long to umm come back. and i am really happy you enjoy this story, it is back!

Fabio- haha im sorry, here have some more! wow thank you for those kind words. I am very happy you enjoy this story. i feel a deep sense of pride if this is your favorite story also modesty since there is a lot to work to be done here. Standford? who is that *wink wink* No dying! you have story to finish and i will not allow death to stop me from reading your work! that is a very good and plot centered mystery. thank you for your kind review

TotallyobesssedwithSVTFOE- thanks you readers are really making me blush and feel guilty i took so long with this. experiment 78 was actually from gravity falls but i added Marco and Star this time. haha i clap out to at my favorite parts, a few times in your stories too. I am glad you enjoyed it so. i should rush a little or it'll be a few more months until i update and i can't have that and i remember the times i would read a story through the entire night and be like well that happened.

Thank you so much and i am very sorry for the hiatus. I realized some of the plot was weak and you readers loved it so much i wanted to give you the best story i could come up with and i wanted to fix up what i call season 2. So i went back and i spent the last few months fixing this, guardians of the starco *which i just update* and Marco Diaz vs the world. I was writing for always a star but i was intensely fixing this story up and here we go.

For a quick recap, this is the gotham academy story. Marco is the child of two supervillians is attends the echo creek academy on the Bruce Wayne Scholarship. He likes Star, Star likes him but Marco is emotionally distance. This is a mix of gravity falls, Star vs and DC comics.

Marco, Star, the Pines twins and Miss lockheart (Marco and Star's english teacher) just survived a zombie attack. it's about mid-octber story wise.

Some notes. We're having a few special guests in this chapter. my OC from always a star Sam is making her appearance here as well as a favorite pairing of titans

 _This means a flashback_

so it is currently late but i wanted to finish this up asap for you amazing readers. sorry for the wait so please enjoy and i own nothing but i guess sam.

* * *

"So the real question is which one was the true monster? Doctor Jekyll or Mr. Hyde?"

It felt strange to be sitting here, Wednesday morning in Miss Lockheart's class, acting like nothing happened over the break. That Star, Marco, the Twins and even Miss Lockheart herself were almost eaten or...clawed? Ripped to shreds?

Actually now Star thought about it, she wasn't exactly sure what the zombies had planned to do once they managed to corner and reach their prey. Given that they poisoned by the Hellequin, no doubt whatever they had plan would've been terrible.

"Obviously Mr. Hyde" Jackie responded with a well duh tone

Star was used to the strangeness of Echo Creek and the supernatural, mad sciency insanity of the academy but that...that was too much adventure for one lifetime and as eager as Dipper was to go back into the thick of the mysteries of this place, Star was kinda hoping for a break in the hijinks. Not for long, maybe just this week. For no specific reason. There was nothing she was totally looking forward, Nothing she hoped a certain hoodie wearing boy would take her to. Nope, nothing aaaaaat all

"Actually I disagree" Marco chimed up, cutely tapping his pencil against his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"What? Seriously Marco?" Jackie replied with a false whine, the thrill of a challenge twinkling in her eyes "Did you hear the same story as me?"

Marco nodded respectfully "Of course and I think while Mr. Hyde's actions were reprehensible, the blame still falls on Doctor Jekyll."

"Because he made the potion that split his psyche in half?" Jackie challenged

"No, because it was his desire to act without inhibition that caused him to pursue such science" Marco politely argued "Modern society likes to paint this story as a classic good vs evil when in fact it is about social divide. Doctor Jekyll was a respectable member of high society who sought to indulge his more repressed desires. He felt that because he was a member of the upper class that such acts would be greatly frowned upon if he tried while the poor, lower class could get away with such actions because they 'didn't know better' but it was because of his privilege he felt he was entitle to create such a dangerous potion because if the poor could get away with it, why couldn't he?"

The ball rang loudly, startling anyone who gotten caught up in the argument between friends.

"Valid points and theories surround both sides of this conflict" Miss Lockheart said gently "Please reread the story and write a summary on what you read. Oh! And make sure you buy your tickets to the Blood Moon Ball this Friday! It only happens every 667 years!"

Star let out a loving sigh, eyes wandering over towards the large multicolored poster that hung on the walls of the normally academic centric classroom.

The poster was quite impressive with a blood red moon framed perfectly in the center, the silhouette of the school making an excellent backdrop for the celestial body.

The Blood Moon Ball, a rare event that only happens every 667 years and for once, uptight, no fun Skeeves was letting the students plan the October dance around the event. The fact that the event actually fell on a Friday was just icing on the cake and there was one person Star was hoping to spend the night with.

Star rose from her seat, eager to quickly make her way over to Marco and let slip about how she didn't have a date to the dance. All smooth and subtle like.

Too bad someone had reached Marco first.

Marco calmly began putting his books away, trying to ignore Miss Lockheart's knowing gaze.

At the time their uneasy alliance seemed the only way to get answers, the only way to proceed forward with the conundrum of a mystery that was plaguing his existence. But now Marco was starting to regret his choice.

He wasn't fooled by her calm and polite demeanor, her laidback tone and the happy go lucky smile that seemed permanently etched on her face. He knew she had a peculiar interest in him, some sort of need to keep him alive and well that stemmed from an intent. A necessity. He was a big factor in her end game and Marco was not sure how to feel about it. Marco did not feel malice in her designs but he also felt that Miss Lockheart wasn't looking out for his best interest, only what _she_ thought was his best interests.

"Hey Marco."

Marco snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing the lazy, surfer drawl of Jackie calling his name.

He turned to her, happily returning the greeting "Hey Jackie, sorry for grilling you about the story."

Jackie shook her head "Nah, it's okay. You brought up a good point. Mind if I steal it for my analytical paper that Miss Lockheart will no doubt have us do?"

Marco let out a cheerful laugh "Go for it though I think everyone else might have the same idea."

"Probably"

The pair shared a quick laugh, shaking their heads.

"So, how can I help you?" Marco asked, wondering why Jackie sought him out. They were friends but this wasn't a normal thing for Jackie.

"So are you going to the Blood Ball?"

Marco's face slipped from calm to confusion "I'm not sure..."

"Oh" Jackie nodded, appearing relaxed though Marco noticed her wrists tense dramatically.

"...are you?" Marco asked carefully, wondering if Jackie was implying what he thought she was implying.

Jackie shrugged nonchalantly, a gesture that did not match the panic and nervousness in her eyes "I dunno, I don't really have any to go with..."

"I see."

As pretty as Jackie was, it had already been decided that Marco was not going to be attending the dance and even if he could, he rather take Star to the event.

Jackie let out a dramatic sigh "I really do hope someone asks me soon."

Yep, Marco thought to himself, she's baiting him.

"I hope you find someone too" Marco replied gently, patting her shoulder in a friendly as he made his way past her and into the hallway.

Jackie frowned, unsure if Marco was just too dense to pick up her hints or was she too subtle in her approach. She didn't think so, her nerves alone ratted her out as to what she was actually asking. Marco might've been the smartest guy in the school but he wasn't so bright when it came to social clues and cues.

"Jackie!" Star shouted despite being only a few feet from the skater "Did you just ask Marco out?!"

"Whaaaaa? Me?" Jackie motioned to herself, shaking her head in denial "I wouldn't..."

"Jackie" Star growled, her voice laced with a threat Jackie knew Star would make good on.

"I didn't..."

"Jackie, all three of us agreed not to ask Marco out! You, me and Janna" Star yelled, glaring at the other girl with her arms crossed in anger.

"and I didn't, I merely implied that...I would like to go...with him..." Jackie muttered, soft and slowly as not to agitate Star even more.

Star looked unimpressed "Jaaaackie."

"Ugh, look Star I tried. I really, honestly did but it's Marco and I thought if I could ask him before he asked you I could I dunno..."

"Wait" Star interrupted, leaning forward, fists clenched and eyes brimming with unconstrained excitement "He's going to ask me?! Did he tell you? Was he looking at me a lot?"

"Umm...Star?" Jackie asked slowly, wondering how she was going to derail the Star train before it gathered too much momentum.

"I mean I barely know him! We've been friends for like 3 months and I reaaaally like him but I can't tell if he likes me. I mean sometimes I'm pretty sure he does but other times, he's this really cool, mysterious sweet guy that is so protective and smart and just so, so cool! And.."

Jackie frowned, too late Star was on a roll now.

"And I really want to ask him out, I do but is that too forward of me? I mean I know he's a progressive guy but I really want to make sure because I mean me and Marco at the Blood Moon Ball?"

Stat let out a dreamy sigh, getting lost at the idea of Marco and herself just having a magical time on Friday.

"Well, best get a move on Star. A lot of single girls are eying your pseudo boyfriend."

Star said nothing, having long since noticed the wandering gazes of the female population often landing on her best friend.

"Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"..."

Jackie nodded in understanding "Right. Well I would either tell him straight up. He is apparently too dense to understand the delicate details of flirting."

"Right Jackie" Star replied softly, knowing Marco was keen enough not have missed Jackie's flirting but rather just ignored it. For what purpose evaded Star deductive mind.

Star and Jackie walked into the hallway, the sea of students causing a cramped, claustrophobic feeling to bubble in Star's chest. She wasn't actually claustrophobic but she understood how the lack of fresh air and tight quarters could fill someone with dread and uneasiness.

"So, if Marco doesn't take you, are you going?" Jackie asked curiously

Star shrugged "Maybe. It does only happen every 667 years. Could be fun." Star responded, still trying to figure out how to get Marco to go with her to the dance.

"So what's the dress code?"

Star bit her lip in concentration, trying to remember what the poster had informed her about the event. She must've saw dozens of posters this morning but now that she needed one for a reference, naturally none could be found.

"I think formal with some leeway depending on the costume. So I guess face paint and masks are okay along with slightly dignified costume."

"I'm going as a zombie cheerleader."

Star shook her head, trying to restrain her giggle "I don't think that counts but good luck."

"Umm...excuse me?" Star's voice perked up at the sound of an utterly and thoroughly confused Marco

Star and Jackie walked towards the center quad of the building, surprised to see a large circle of students huddled around 3 solitary figures who seemed to be caught up in a rather intense conversation. Judging by the red hoodie wore by one of the persons, Marco was involved somehow.

Star quickened her pace with Jackie trailing behind, apologizing as Star roughly made her way past anyone who did not get out of her way fast enough.

Star pushed to the front of the circle, eyes narrowing in anger as she realized who was talking to Marco.

"ugh" Star moaned distastefully "It's Sam and Tom."

Tom and Sam Drakington were on Star's very almost nonexistence dislike list for many reasons.

Tom and Sam were twins, with Sam being younger by several seconds.

Tom was still as Star remembered him: About her height with his spiked up red hair, obviously contacts red eyes with a mole in the center of his forehead that kinda looked like a third eye if you squint hard enough at it, his skin pale white, almost an unhealthy purplish tinge.

His sister Sam was likewise as pale, with her long blood red hair done up like a massive ponytail, her left eye was green with her right being red, why the 'demon' twins were obsessed with red contacts Star would never know. She too had a mole in the center of her forehead looking like an extra eye but while Tom's was a reddish pinkish hue, Sam's was more brownish.

Star frowned at the sight of them, their matching red blazers, white collared shirts with Tom's black slacks and Sam's black skirt let Star know they were probably ditching from their school Middleton Prep.

"Hey Star" Jackie panted, having finally caught up to the speedster teen "I-isn't that..your...your..."

"Ex? Yes" Star answered completely deadpanned, trying to figure out if there was a way to get security to kick out Tom.

"It looks like Sam's flirting with Marco."

"Huh?" Star hadn't realized that this whole time she was shooting glares at Tom and not really paying attention to Sam.

Star turned to see Sam slink an arm around Marco's neck, drawing him close while showing off her fake fangy teeth.

Marco flushed, pulling away from Sam and shaking his head repeatedly, trying wave off the girl from whatever she had planned.

Star huffed angrily, taking a step into the circle and quickly making her way besides Marco.

"Oh, hello Star." Sam said with a sneer, her eyes glinting with mischievous intention.

"Star!" Tom shouted, the excitement in his voice evident to everyone listening.

"Sam" Star greeted tensely "Tom, I know your family is stinking rich but it's pretty bold of you to simply just ditch your school and come here."

"Well" Tom muttered shyly, scratching the back his head "W-we're not ditching. Cause that would be bad and irresponsible of us."

"What my dork of a brother is trying to say" Sam cut in, her eyes rolling in their sockets "Is that we're here because we were invited. Principal Skeeves told us about the little event you were having this week and since he is good friends with our father, passed the message and tickets to us. We've been told we can help set up the dance and here we are"

Star glared when Sam flicked her finger against Star's nose, grinning smugly in her direction.

"So, Star...I was wondering..." Tom began but Sam quickly interrupted him again

"Now if you excuse me, I'm asking this really cute boy out."

Sam turned her focus back to Marco who began flushing bright red again, shifting uncomfortably under all the attention he was gathering.

"Hey, you can't ask Marco!" Star shouted, putting herself in between Sam and her prey.

"Maaaaarco?" Sam cooed "Is that your name cutie?"

Marco opened his mouth to answer when Star did it for him "It doesn't matter because he's not going with you."

Sam looked at her, unconvinced by Star's claim "And why is that Starship?"

Star stared daggers at Sam for mentioning Tom's pet name for her "because he's taking me!"

"He is?" Sam questioned softly

"HE IS!?" Tom questioned loudly.

Star nodded, shooting Sam and Tom her own smug smile. Everything was falling into place, she showed up Tom and managed to secure her date with Marco all in one go. Everything was coming up...

"I can't"

Star's face fell, Marco's words echoing loudly in her ears.

Star whirled around to see Marco staring in another direction, unable to look Star in the face.

"M-Marco? What do you mean you can't?" Star questioned, hurt that Marco didn't want to go with her.

"I...I can't. I'm not going at all" Marco muttered, so quiet that Star almost didn't make out what he said.

Star looked to the ground sadly, scratching the back of her palm anxiously, the warring emotions threatening to overtake her.

"Marco...yo...you don't want to go with me?"

"Star, it's not that." Marco tried to explain but Star just frowned at him

"Fine, it's okay I get you don't want to go with me!" Star yelled at him causing Marco to flinch at her sharp tone.

"Star, it's not that" Marco repeated, trying to explain but Star was too hurt to properly listen to him.

"No Marco, I get it. Just don't worry about me. I mean I've only been there for you and the one time I want..never mind..."

Before Marco could speak up, Tom moved forward, gently holding the clearly distraught Star.

"Star, I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you Tom" Star said calmly, pulling out of his embrace "I just broke up with you because you have a few issues you need to work out."

"And I have!" Tom said with a genuine smile, opening his blazer to show a 53 days anger free button attached to his shirt.

"He has" Sam muttered with a bored drawl "He's been going to this life coach Brian and doing all these anger management 'exercises'" Sam air quoted "All to get you back."

"Sam!" Tom shrieked, nervously chuckling at Star's wondering gaze. "She's..crazy...you know. Likes to torment me."

"Guilty as charged" Sam said with pride "But also irrelevant right now."

"So what do you say Star? Go to the Blood Moon Ball with me?"

Star felt the circle of students closing in, suddenly aware of how big their audience really was.

Star turned back to Marco who said nothing, refusing to meet her gaze.

She felt guilty for snapping at him. She was so sure that he would go with her, despite her doubt, she never expected him to say no. She set her expectations so high that...well maybe they were too high. It wasn't his fault that she had this delusion that he liked her more than just a friend. Heck they only met 3 months ago and while she felt very close and would call him her best friend without a doubt, boyfriend was a bit too soon for them.

Star turned back to Tom to see him holding a beautiful, fiery red rose in his hand, his puppy dog look too adorable to handle.

She could feel the gaze of the girls, snapping back and forth between Marco and Tom. Despite his unusual appearance and anger issues, Tom did attract many glances, rivaling Marco in the who girls fawn over category.

And even though Sam was Tom's sister, Sam would not lie for Tom. She rather embarrass him with the truth than lie to sell his story.

"Tom..."

"Come on Starship" Tom said sweetly "One last chance?"

Marco bit his tongue, trying to keep his jealousy in check but it was hard. It was hard to stand there and watch some other guy sweet talk Star into a date with him. Marco wanted to take Star so bad but he just...couldn't. He had already been warned. And as much as he wanted to tell Tom to just go away, it wasn't fair to Star. He didn't trust Tom but he did trust Star and he couldn't rule her life.

"Sure Tom..." Star muttered quietly "I'll go with you."

"AWESOME!" Tom cheered, flushing upon realizing where he was exactly "I mean cool. I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday."

"Cool." Star numbly responded, still not sure how to feel about what had just occurred.

Tom smiled brightly at her and Star could feel her cheeks heat up.

She turned to apologize to Marco only to find he had disappeared into thin air, no sign of his red hoodie anywhere.

"Marco..." Star whispered softly, regretting her earlier outburst.

* * *

Sam and Tom went away towards Skeeves office, Sam pinching her brother's cheeks, loudly teasing him about Star while Tom tried to cover her mouth.

Dipper was walking down the hallway, head buried in the journal when he bumped into someone, sending both him and the other person sprawling to the floor.

"Oww" Dipper moaned, scrambling to pick up the journal but before he could reach the book, someone roughly grabbed his blazer and lifted him into the air.

"Watch it" Tom muttered furiously, eyes blazing with a bright red hue.

"S-sorry!"

Tom shook his rage away, giving Dipper a force smile as he gently placed the preteen back onto the ground.

"Sorry, sorry" Tom apologized, handing Dipper the journal "I have a bit of a temper."

"I..it's okay" Dipper murmured quietly, not making any movements until Tom and Sam disappeared around the corner.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief when a small stream of bellowing smoke caught his eye. He looked down to see that the page he had been reading now had a lightly charred burn on it, something he could've sworn did not exist moments before.

"Weird..." he muttered to himself, determined to check out the phenomenon once school had finished.

* * *

 _Friday night_

Star sighed dramatically into the mirror, trying her hardest not to let Marco's disappearance affect her night.

Marco hadn't really disappeared but he might as well have given the lengths he went to avoid her.

And Star couldn't blame him, she had been acting like a jealous girlfriend. Very unreasonable and too aggressive.

All she wanted to do was apologize but even Dipper hadn't known where Marco disappeared too.

"You look great Star." Jackie told the patiently waiting Star proudly "You are going to have a great time.

Star shot Jackie a strained smile through the mirror, trying not to let the sadness overtake her.

Star was wearing sleeveless pink gown off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder. White gloves and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms covered her arms and legs. Her long blonde hair had been done up in a beehive bun, two strains of the hair curled and hanging off the sides of her head, framing her face perfectly. And because the dance was technically their Halloween dance, she was able to put on her devil hairband on her head

"I better get going." Star told Jackie who was now wearing the yellow cheerleader outfit of Echo Creek Academy, caked on make up giving her an undead look.

Janna was going as herself: Olive green beanie, green shirt, blue jacket, yellow skirt and brown boots but what was new for her casual outfit were the set of fangs hidden in her mouth.

"We'll see you later Star." Jackie hugged Star tightly, whispering her ear "Marco just needs time, go have fun. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad tonight."

Star nodded, actually agreeing with Jackie. He might've been avoiding her like the plague but he would still want her to have a good time.

* * *

Marco was hidden away at the top of the staircase when he spotted Tom in his black shirt, tie, slacks, shoes dress suit and a very breath taking Star meet up, arm in arm, making their way into the gym which had been transformed into dance party central.

Marco made his way down the stairs, trying not to let his jealousy get the best of him.

He badly wished he was the one with Star on his arm but alas, he had been warned to stay away from the ball.

"Hello Marco" a familiar voice called from behind.

Marco whirled around in surprise, dropping into a defensive pose automatically, not used to being caught off guard.

Marco's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe who was standing in front of him.

"Richard? Is that you?" Marco asked, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The young boy chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief "It's Dick Marco, not Richard or do I have to beat it into you again?"

Marco shook his head, sheepishly rubbing his cheek at the idea of facing Richard "Dick" Grayson in a sparring contest again. Marco was good but even he conceded to a superior opponent.

Bruce Wayne's ward was exactly how Marco remembered him: Light blue eyes, well kept jet black hair and a small smile on his normally serious face. Dick was wearing white collared shirt with a red vest, a black tie wrapped around his neck comfortably, a thick, long black coat that fit his frame perfectly and loafers so polished, Marco might consider taking cleaning lessons from him.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked questioningly, giving the other boy a big hug when Dick reached out to shake his hand.

Dick returned the embrace after a moment of surprise. Marco was a good friend so Dick could stow his stoic demeanor for a moment.

"Bruce asked me to make an appearance tonight." Dick answered, pulling away from Marco "Since he invests heavily in Echo Creek Academy, he thought it was best if some member of his family attended the Blood Moon Ball since he might not be able to make it. It only happens every 666 years."

"667″ Marco corrected with a tight smile.

Dick glanced at him curiously.

"S…someone told me about it." Marco replied with a tone that made it clear he didn't want to talk about it "Anyway I thought Bruce would send his son Damian instead of you."

Dick's face was cloudy with indifference "Damian isn't exactly….sociable"

"I see"

"Are you not going to the dance?" Dick motioned to Marco's clothes "I mean a hoodie and slacks isn't proper attire for a dance if you are. Actually, now that I stop and think of it, they aren't proper school attire either."

Marco shrug calmly "Skeeves made a bet and lost. Besides…."

Marco frowned disappointingly, catching the fleeting image of Star with her arm wrapped around Tom's, jealousy rising and bubbling in his chest at the sight of them despite his best intentions to keep himself in check.

"I don't have a date. I need to catch up on school work anyway."

Dick knew Marco was lying but it was clear he wasn't willing to discuss it. Dick understood, everyone had secrets and if they weren't ready to be shared, you shouldn't pry.

"And you Dick? have a date?" Marco questioned, wondering if the young man would attend the ball solo.

Dick nodded, looking around and searching for his teammate. She said she'd be here by now but has yet to arrive. Maybe she got lost? Or was confused where exactly to go. Dick respected her immensely but sometimes she could...

"Hello Ro….Richard" A cheerful voice called from behind, causing Dick to drop into a similar fighting pose that Marco had taken when he snuck up on him.

"Don't do that to me Star…" Dick scolded, turning around before catching the full sight his teammate. His jaw fell open, his brain grinding to a halt at the sight of her.

Starfire was wearing light purple dress that covered her legs with long white gloves that shielded most of her arms from view, her green eyes peered cheerfully at Dick and the smile she was sending him gave Marco the impression they were more than just friends.

"So" Marco coughed, trying his hardest not to laugh at Dick's awestruck face. he had never seen the boy caught so off guard. Heck, he didn't even know Dick could get surprised "This is your date?"

Dick turned around quickly, cheeks flaming as he tried to answer Marco "Yes, yes this is my date. My friend Star Fiiii…."

"Star Sapphire" Starfire cut in, gripping Marco's hand in a tight handshake. Marco winched in pain. The girl's tan and calm attitude hid a strength that Marco couldn't ever hope to measure up to. He could feel his bones straining not to break under the girl's grip "It is nice to finally meet you! Ro...Richard has told me so many great thing about you"

"Really? thank you! N-nice to meet you too….Star Sapphire? isn't that.."

"Nope" Dick cut in, trying to will his blush away when Starfire wrapped her arm around his.

Marco smiled brightly at the pair, happy Dick found someone even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

"It's funny my best friend's name is Star…" Marco told them, his face dropping into a frown once more at the thought of her.

Starfire and Dick looked at each other with concern, the shift in Marco's attitude obivous even to the alien girl.

"Anyway" Marco added quickly "I hope you have fun. Maybe we can hang out before you leave. If not, it's nice to see you again Dick. Nice to meet you Star."

Marco gave a polite bow before hurrying out of the hall, eager to get back to his dorm and drown himself in….something. Anything really as long as he didn't have to think about Star and Tom.

As Marco rushed pass two potted plants, a crackling of a radio could be heard for a brief moment once he was out of earshot.

One of the plants began rising out of the planter it was nestled in, a determined looking Mabel peering out from the vase, two black war paint lines covering her cheeks.

"I knew it! Big Dip" she cried into the walky talky "Marco _is_ jealous, over."

The second potted plant began rising, Dipper's pinetree hat popping up while Dipper began coughing out chunks of dirt.

"Mabel, why did we have to hide in these plants?"

"It was fun!"

"And what are we going to do? Marco doesn't want to go to the dance and I doubt he's even going to listen us."

Mabel gave an unnerving smile "Don't you worry. Let Mabel handle that. BWAHAHA."

Dipper stared at his sister's cackling in both fear and confusion "That is not at all reassuring."

"It's not meant to be!" Mabel laughed some more "Besides Marco can't say no to me!"

* * *

"No" Marco said simply, trying to figure out why exactly did he let the Pine twins into his room. Oskar wasn't here (not yet returning from break) so Marco pretty much run of the dorm.

"Why not?" Mabel whined cutely, pouting angrily at Marco's answer.

"I...I can't." Marco said, voice laced with disappointment.

"But why?!" Mabel whined even louder.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded "Marco doesn't want to talk about it and I'm sure he has a really good reason..."

"Actually" Marco said calmly, relief breaking onto his face "I guess I can tell you since it doesn't matter anymore. I mean there is no way I could go now, even if I wanted to."

"So, so, so tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mabel chattered, hyped up to tear her second favorite non relative person a new one for not taking her favorite non relative person to a super romantic event.

Marco let out a sigh, staring at the twins with disappointment in his eyes "Skeeves."

Mabel and Dipper stared at each other, saying with unified disarray "Skeeves?"

Marco nodded slowly "He called me into his office on Monday."

* * *

" _Mr. Diaz" Skeeves said with a tone that was supposed to sound friendly_ _but_ _came off more threatening than anything else "Do you know why I called you in today?"_

" _No" Marco answered honestly "Is it to get me to give up my hoodie again?"_

 _Skeeves shook his head "I have long since gave up that battle."_

" _Then what is it sir?"_

" _This Friday is a very special event" Skeeves began, leaning back into his chair comfortably "The Blood Moon Ball to be precise."_

" _Okay...?" Marco said slowly, unsure what this had to do with him._

" _This event is rare, only occurring every 667 years."_

" _Ooookay" Marco repeated, still not sure where this was going._

" _Such an event is very...prestigious to our school."_

" _I understand" No, Marco really didn't._

" _There will be several reporters at the event as it is being hosted_ _and funded_ _by Mr. Wayne himself."_

" _Ah huh."_

" _And naturally, with the legend of the Blood Moon, a lucky couple will be chosen to dance under its light when the moon reaches its peak._ _For appearances of course since it is a silly legend._ _"_

" _Sir, I still don't..." Marco began but Skeeves caught him off with a glance_

" _You will not be attending the event."_

 _Marco frowned, unsure why it was a big deal that he went to the Blood Moon Ball._

" _As so many personal from the media will be there, I cannot allow you to somehow charm your way to that moment."_

" _Wait a minute, I..." Marco said but Skeeves cut him off._

" _You may have won the hearts of my staff and much of the student population but let us not forget you are only here as a charity case on the coattails of that idiotic playboy who fancies himself a humanitarian."_

 _Marco clenched his hands into fists out of Skeeves_ _'s_ _sight, how dare he insult Mr. Wayne like that! He knew nothing about the kind hearted man who gave an orphan a chance at a decent life._

" _I will not have anything or_ _ **anyone**_ _associated with Mr. Wayne tarnish the reputation of my school."_

" _So you're banning me?" Marco filled in the blank with barely contained rage._

" _No, I can't ban you" Skeeves told him simply "You have done nothing wrong and your grades are stellar but I am warning you I can make your life very unpleasant if you wish to cross me."_

" _No" Marco said, rising to his feet "I understand completely,_ _ **sir**_ _"_

" _Good, now go"_

* * *

"So that was that" Marco finished his story "At the time I didn't care because it was just a dance to me...but...when I found out Star wanted to go."

"You realized you couldn't take her." Mabel said.

Marco said nothing, opting to stare out the window.

"That is so unfair!"

"Mabel" Marco told the young girl gently "Life is unfair. Sometimes you get the door closed in your face because you just happen to be associated with someone."

Marco briefly thought about his parents, his body feeling so much heavier as his thoughts began to remember a time long since passed.

"Wait a minute"

Marco snapped out of his thoughts, peering curiously at the now excited Mabel.

"Skeeves says you couldn't go to the dance right?" Mabel questioned, her eyes brimming with some sort of mad genius idea.

"Yes...If he saw me there, he'd said he'd make my life a living hell. Loose interpretation of his words of course."

"What if you didn't go as you?"

"Mabel?" Marco felt lost at Mabel's suggestion.

"The dance is also counting as our Halloween dance!" Mabel explained.

"And the dress code is formal but you can wear make up or masks!" Dipper chimed in, catching on to his sister's idea.

"Wait." Marco couldn't keep the exhilaration out of his voice "So if I went in a mask?"

"Skeeves can't punish you for it!" Mabel finished, throwing her hands up with joy "and if he does figure it out, we can ask Grunkle Stan to lie for you! Lying is like breathing for him."

Marco smiled brightly until it suddenly became a frown at a mere thought "Wait, it's too late. Tickets are sold out and I don't have a costume...or a mask"

"Don't worry" Dipper patted Marco's arm "You can get in the way we plan to, through our buddy Soos."

"The janitor?"

"He's also the DJ and a great friend and he promised to sneak us in"

"Well that solves the getting in part" Marco agreed "But I still need a really good costume to make sure Skeeves doesn't recognize me."

"Marco" Mabel said with a grin "Look who you're talking to. I'll go get my supplies and let Grunkle Stan know what to do in case Skeeves comes a snooping, you two find something for Marco to wear so I can Mabel it up!"

Marco gave the twins the biggest smile they had ever seen from him "Well, I guess I'm sneaking into the Blood Moon Ball"


	11. The Blood Moon Ball (OOOO)

Heeeello fanfiction, Mr.E here thank you for every single review, favorite and follow. they mean so much to me and really wanting to make this the best story i can for you wonderful readers.

A special thanks to H mae- haha yep Richard and Starfire. well to be fair, he wasn't trying to burn the journal. Awesome, Im glad you like Sam. she will be appearing more often too. I'm really glad i caught Starfire's starness. Here it is! Operation Marco to the Blood moon is a go! Well he didn't ask her. now i'm gonna ship you with tom. you shall be Matom or maybe Tae. Toma? Toae? I'll work on it

Lupus- I'm hungry now...haha I am very happy you enjoyed it. let's see if this chapter takes the best chapter next. Yep, i think Marco is about to have one hell of a time. i mean the chapter is almost 8,000 words. and yep teen titans, go! haha shh spoils for the other story! *salutes*

Sonicelite- well here it is. the NEXT CHAPTER! ...oh that's another thing i need to put on the warning label...writing it down. thank you i shall try

Smitty theroies- it has arrived Sorry for the long wait but i had to fine tune a lot of things. We shall find out how Star reacts. Well i figured i set up the playground, why not play in it. I saw that one too. Janna and tom are a lot cuter than I'd thought they be. I totally ship them. excellent theory. and now i want to watch game and film theory. the death star one blew my mind.

romantic sloth: actually it was star's fault. Skeeves already warned Marco he couldn't go and instead of saying "hey we're doing something that night" she had to specify the blood moon ball and Marco couldn't say yes in case the rumors got back to Skeeves with that huge crowd (not to mention Tom and Sam were heading straight for his office and no doubt Tom would've made a fuss about) Marco had to say no or else it would've been worse for him and he's already on think ice since he's on a scholarship and Skeeves doesn't like Bruce and all he stands for.

bigmike: here it is big mike, the next chapter!

Fabio: not a month, just a week. promise. and in reality i made you wait like 4 months which is not going to happen again. I am glad you liked it here's the 2nd part of the blood moon trilogy You keep being awesome too!

thegreatjman: oh dear. Here i need to pump 50 cc's of starco directly into your veins. should keep you alive to read the story!

guest: sorry about that but its back with a vengeancewhit. also reworked story line

whitemysticalwolf: Batman the animated series is great but sometimes can fall flat since it was the beginning of the 90's and voice over work was still 'new' still has some awesome storylines and jokes. I highly recommend watching Almost got 'im for a humorous take on the villains. Haha i couldn't resist after striker and mae put the idea in my head and if you like that, wait till Star and Marco take a field trip to a certain tower. mean spoilers! thank you for your kind words and for as fantastical as this all is, i try to make it fit as best as i can. if it doesn't fit well, it doesn't get written and i put it away until i can figure out what to do with this. Luckily since i made Marco a ward of Bruce, it really just came together. I love that line too but after i uploaded it, i came up with a better one "Lying is like breathing to him. Actually, i think that is how he breaths. like some sort of liar land fish..." haha oh well.

Here we are part 2 out of 3 for the Blood Moon Ball trilogy. last time on Starco academy, Skeeves threatened Marco to stay away from the Blood Moon ball and Star was forced to go with her EX Tom. Luckily our favorite twins devised a way for Marco to sneak into the Blood Moon Ball but what will actually happen when the group arrives?

Sorry, i've always treated this like a tv show. probably because i need my gravity falls fix.

some notes. I have officially become a comic book inspired source because I am retconning something. yay! What retcon is a media terminology about adding a new piece of information to cover a plot hole or reveal something for dramatic effort or the way I'm using it, a revision. that's why so many heroes and villains have so many different yet similar origins and why comics can be a real mess info wise. When i first started this, i wasn't planning on adding DC comics. I also wasn't thinking this be more of a one shot but due to my poor planning, i made some funny choices. Specifically the Echo, Bruce Wayne's superhero identity in this universe and the Hellquin, this universe's Joker. So basically Bruce is now the batman we all love and know and Hellaquiin is her own OC character if i ever decide to use her. so when you read later on that the Echo is now Batman, it's a retcon!

Also a warning, this chapter is sweet and several characters have their own moments in this have been warned, your blood may turn into pure sugar and you might turned into air, loss of brain power, umm i think melting was one, shut down, crying. etc. etc. There's a lot of side effects to my stories apparently.. you have been warned. There's an author note at the end as a gentle reminder of the lesser known characters in this chapter. Also no Pacifica character growth yet because it's too soon and there was alot here already. sorry. next time!

other than that, thank you for every review, follow, favorite. they mean soooo much to me and make it so much fun to keep writing for you amazing people. I will try to get the next chapter up at the end of the week but right now I am working on Marco Diaz vs the world and Nova vs the Forces of Adolescence.

* * *

The normally brighten, bare hall was dimmed to near pitch darkness, swirls and shifts of varying color hues bathed the entire hall in a spectacular sea of vibrant lights. The crowds with thick with different quality levels of impersonates and costumes ranging from Janna effort plastic fangs and light make up to more over the top, full monstrous displays, all while maintaining the sophisticated air of pose many have come to expect from the students of the prestigious academy.

The walls were decorated with skeletons, false blades and guillotines with splatters of dark red ooze that were visibly closer to thick, syrupy fruit punch than actual blood. long, black curtains rose up to the ceiling, tied around strategically placed skull masks taped to the walls give the occupants the foreboding feeling that they were dancing and mingling under the cloak and watchful eye of the grim reaper himself.

The students who poured everything they had into the theme beamed proudly at their work, having made everything really fit into the Halloween setting extremely well despite the meager money Skeeves had provided for them. For a school that claimed to be rolling around in piles and piles of cash, it was only those activities and departments that Skeeves deemed worthy that actually saw any of the fable fund.

The few adults at the dance (Skeeves, many good looking reporters and the few teachers dragged or threatened to oversee the event) nodded politely at the decor, their inability to take any teenager seriously prevented them from giving proper credit to the hard work done to make the setting so fantastic. It didn't matter how creative the ideas were or how they overcame their limitations both financially and with little to almost no time, the adults never would admit when they'd been shown up by people not even allowed to legally drive yet.

But there was one person who was absolutely smitten by the sheer scope of it all, the grandeur, the joyful feeling in the air and of course the fact this was her first dance since arriving on Earth.

"Oh Robin, isn't it marvelous?" Starfire cheered happily, spinning around in a circle, arms outstretched while her bright green eyes went wide as she took in every sight, sound and smell with a loud, child-like sense of wonder.

There was a loud cough from her partner that caught her attention. She still wasn't used to Earth customs and she wasn't particularly sure what such an action meant. Normally when Robin required her attention, he would gently call her name. Perhaps he was simply clearing his throat.

"Starfire"

There was the name calling though, Starfire briefly wondered, why was it more...firm than usual? Perhaps her teammate was simply sick. In that case, Starfire would make Robin the special get well broth that her K'norfka used to make for her whenever she was feeling ill. Though she did not know where she would find a rotting Decmoian corpse...

"Starfire" Dick repeated with an increased volume, trying to raise his voice enough to be heard but not to catch the attention of anyone nearby.

"Oh, I am sorry Robin." Starfire replied softly, lightly bowing towards him apologetically.

Dick's face passive, indifferent despite the fact his heart skipped for a moment due to Starfire's behavior.

"Starfire, quit calling me the R word" Dick told her unwaveringly, remembering how sensitive Starfire could be. Not that he could blame her given her race's heavy dependance on their emotional state to fuel their inherit abilities. He didn't know if upsetting her would cause her to wildly flung Starbolt's everywhere but it was easier and more fair for him to call upon his years of training to find serenity rather ask Starfire to go against her nature and suppress herself.

"Oh, are you speaking of Richard or Robin? I am not yet sure which R you would like me to stop using."

Dick's composure broke, his face flushing at the sound of his true name escaping Starefire's lip, the vulnerability and exposure he felt tensing his body against his will.

He didn't like to be called Richard simply because he wasn't ready to use that name again. It was the name his parents gave to him, their legacy remained in every single syllable and letter of that word and while he has moved pass the tragedy that claimed their lives, he still missed them terribly. One day he would reclaim his name, use it proudly without needing to hold the grief at bay but that was later, not now.

"Both" Dick answered "call me Dick."

Starfire looked confused "Oh...but I thought you're name was Richard. And Ro..."

"Starfire!" Dick shouted angrily, backpedaling at once the moment Starfire peered at him with a wounded puppy dog look

"I'm sorry" Dick poured every ounce unsuppressed emotion he was feeling into that apology, hoping Starfire could see how true those words were.

"I understand Ro...Ric...Dick. I forget you are not as open with your identity as the others..."

Dick said nothing, knowing full well the only reason he was feeling so wound up about Starfire's casual use of his secret identity was the fact that she was the only member of the team that knew who he really was.

This was barely his 4th month with the Teen Titans, a newly constructed group of teenager superheroes that now lived and trained with one another in Jump City.

Dick wanted to strike out on his own from Bruce, having felt it was time for him to use the skills that Bruce had taught him to help others.

Or at least that was the excuse he gave him when he told Bruce he was leaving.

In truth, it was the news that Bruce would become the legal guardian of his son Damien and bringing him into the household that factored into Dick's plan on leaving.

Dick always felt Bruce was his father, a person he respected and admired but with Damien in the picture, Dick felt like he no longer had a place in Bruce's home, that he was no longer Bruce's son.

And when he finally met Damien, the situation only worsened.

Dick remembered the young man's biting words about how he was the true son of Batman (Bruce's newly reformed identity, having long since dropped the Echo guise) and not some stray he picked up off the street. It didn't help the brat was superior to him in every way, trouncing Dick at everything from strategy to combat and citing how it was the bloods that coursed through his veins that made him better than Dick.

So Dick left, pretending to have a plan when in reality he was simply wandering city to city, looking criminals to stop and a place to set up shop.

Dick knew he was being childish, that Bruce still loved him but Damien's taunts remained, echoing darkly in the back of his mind. Dick needed to prove himself, no matter how far he had to go or push himself. He would overcome any obstacle in his way.

Dick took solace in the fact that Bruce fully supported him, offering to fund the Titans Tower as a public goodwill gesture towards Batman and the fact that he was still donning the name Robin with no sign that Damien would be taking that away from him any time soon.

"Dick?" Starfire asked carefully, not wanting to cause her leader any more discomfort due to her inability to understand Earth customs "I am sorry for calling you by your...real name. I promise it will not happen again."

Shame tugged at Dick's heartstrings, poking and prodding as he tried to focus on Starfire's words and not her appearance. She was very cute and even Dick had trouble keeping himself in check.

"It's okay Star, I...I'm not used to people knowing who I am. It isn't easy for me to simply tell people who is really behind the mask."

Starfire beamed happily at him, leaning and catching him off guard "Why not? You are quite the handsome."

Dick cheeks burned even more.

"So does this mean you trust me? You did choose me to come with you after all!" Starfire went on, staring him gleefully.

Dick wasn't sure to say. The truth of the matter was Bruce requested his presence at the event because he would be doing his rounds as the newly minted Batman and would be unable to attend the event. Dick knew someone associated with Bruce Wayne would lessen the fires his absence would undoubtedly cause and that fell to him since Damien had all the charm and grace of a drunk surgeon.

Dick offered Marco as a choice but Bruce warned due to Skeeves great dislike of the Wayne family and anyone associated with them, that he may attempt to threaten Marco to prevent him from going. And given how forlorn Marco seemed about the dance, that exact thing had occurred but since Dick didn't go to academy, Skeeves held no power over him.

And while he could've came by himself, Dick was compelled to bring Starfire along. He knew she loved experiencing new things and in true Bruce Wayne fashion, she would help sell the lie that Dick was a regular teenager since he would be bringing a pretty date to a romantic event. A move worthy of the legendary playboy and fully expected from his ward.

"Of course Starfire, I trust you" Dick said sincerely, lowing his guard only for a moment to speak each word as truthfully as he could.

Starfire cheered, shooting him a brilliantly beautiful smile.

A very pretty girl indeed.

Dick couldn't help but smile back at the energetic alien but the smile soon melted into a look of astonishment, Starfire holding onto his hands tightly and pulling him closer towards the dance floor.

"Whoa, Starfire! What are you...?"

"Beast Boy told me about this Earth tradition" She shouted back, taking center stage in the thick crowd of dancers "I believe it is called the dance and it is what couples do at these events, is it not?"

Dick could feel his throat dry out, trying to figure out if Beast Boy had set this up as a prank on him. There was no doubt that he planned to embarrass Robin with this move yet it was clear Starfire wasn't in on it. There was no mischievous glint in Starfire's face, no hidden trap. Her eyes were bright and eager, the promise of a new Earth activity to experience making her giddy with excitement. She just wanted to try this new thing she just learned about.

"Yes Starfire, it's called dancing."

"And how does one do this the dancing?"

"Well first you take my hand and then..."

* * *

"I don't know about this Mabel. I mean what if Skeeves recognizes me?" Marco asked quietly as the trio made their way through winding, twisting back hallways, each step bringing them closer to their goal.

"Please Marco, there is no way Skeeves could recognize you! I really outdid myself this time. Good job Mabel!" Mabel told herself, patting herself on the back before taking a prideful bow "Why thank you Mabel and might I say you look absolutely adorable! Why thank you Mabel, you look so cute too!"

Marco smiled happily at the young preteen laughing at her own silliness, conceding with Mabel's self motivational conversation that yes she did indeed look cute.

Leave it to Mabel to come up with a unique twist on a classic look. Mabel was a witch complete with witch's hat, a black blouse with purple and orange stockings and mary janes but it didn't stop there. Around clipped to the side of her usual unruly brown hair was a shooting star pin with a trail of rainbow colored ribbons attached to it that chased after the young girl, long enough to make the pin seem like it was streaking through the air as Mabel walked but so short no one could accidentally step or pull on it. On the front of her dress was quickly stitched on black cat that Mabel affectionately referred to Mr. Unlucky.

"Mabel, did you have to dress us all up?" Dipper complained, looking around to see if he spotted anyone the trio knew.

"Of course!" Mabel replied cheerfully "You should've known better if you thought I was only using my fashion expertise on Marco. This is a hugggggge event, we must look fabulous!"

Marco snickered at Dipper's groan of frustration, not really sure why the young man was making a big deal about his costume.

Dipper looked pretty fancy with his white dress shirt, a bolero tie with a black stone in the center. He wore a black dress coat with matching slacks and loafers, a jet black cape wrapped around his shoulders with a dark red interior lining. On his head was a sorcerer's cap, the one made famous by one Mickey Mouse and half his face was hidden underneath a phantom of the opera mask. Mabel pulled from different sources to create Dipper's look but in lesser hands it would've been convoluted mess of genres yet with Mabel at the helm, Dipper looked impressive and cool in his costume.

"Still, you could've warned me" Dipper told his twin sister.

Mabel nodded in agreement "True but then you would've ran for it and we can't have that!"

"Mabel!"

Mabel's giggling echoed all around them as she raced ahead, Dipper following close behind.

Marco shook his head at the antics of the Pines, grinning happily at his friends before he turned and faced himself in a nearby mirror.

He still wasn't on board with this plan, risking a lot to...what exactly? Get a chance to dance with Star? How was he going to do that? No, really that is not a hypothetical question. How was he going to dance with Star? How could he convince her to dance with him one A: he has to keep his identity a secret and B: he was basically a complete stranger.

If there was one thing Marco would admit is that Mabel knows her way around needles and glue.

She'd taken an old jet black suit Bruce had given to him as a congratulations present (Along with customary wink hinting at why Marco would use such an outfit) and really changed it into something amazing, something worthy of his Hispanic heritage. He wore a crisp, white collared dress shirt with a red kite shaped tie, a pair of thick golden, majestic, elegant matador shoulder pads on top of his black suit with matching design at the bottom of his jacket. Mabel managed to find a plain, red sombrero and knitted some intricate gold thread patterns into the plain hat.

But as great as his costume was, there was only thing that truly held this last minute plan together was his calaca style skull mask.

It was pale white with a row of rectangle teeth covering his own mouth, dark green flora forms surrounded both eye openings while two upside hearts stacked ontop of each other sat on his forehead with a trio of spots of pink on either side spread outwards from the center. And in true Mabel flair there were two thin, curvy mustache lines protruding from the bottom.

Mabel and Dipper assured him that his identity was well concealed but as Marco stared into the mirror, finally properly taking his appearance, all he saw was himself in a mask and a well made costume. There was no way this could work and who knows what Skeeves had planned if Marco crossed him.

"Marco!" Mabel's voice knocked him off his train of thoughts "C'mon!"

Marco bit his lip, the temptation to leave overpowering. This was crazy, this was insane. This...would be the exact same thing Star would've done.

Marco thought back to how beautiful Star looked, dressed up and looking completely breathtaking. How uneasy she seemed wrapped around Tom's arm.

Maybe he would just go in, keep an eye on Star while enjoying himself and simply play it by ear.

Yeah that could work. Maybe. Hopefully Marco told himself halfheartedly as he caught up to the twins.

"Now what?" Marco asked curiously, wondering how they were going to signal Soos from this side of the dance.

Mabel closed her eyes, lifting her tiny hand into the air, preparing to knock loudly on the door. Dipper quickly covered his ears but before Marco could figure out what this meant, Mabel let out a booming shout, sounding more like a cannon than a young girl

"SOOS OPEN IT UP WE'RE HERE!"

Marco could hear the ringing in his ear, slipping his fingers inside to see if he could stop it when the door slid open.

"Dudes, awesome!" Soos, the eternally cheerful and loveable janitor, motioned them inside with a huge smile.

Marco had only met Soos a hand full of times and their interactions were polite at best but the twins were fond of him and that was good enough for Marco.

He looked as he always did: a rather large man of 20 something with a height that took Marco with either Dipper or Mabel on his shoulders to match. His beaver-like buck teeth and double chin more endearing to his character than off putting. In lieu of his usual wardrobe, he was wearing a long black robe (Marco was noticing a really dark hue theme here) that made him seem like a discount grim reaper.

"Little dudes, get here okay?" Soos asked the twins, leaning lower towards the ground so they didn't have to strain their neck responding.

"Heck yeah!" Mabel exclaimed, quickly eying the crowd in search of any cute boys.

"Mabel got us lost a few times" Dipper glared at the back of Mabel's head.

"Lost, shortcuts, long way around, it's all the same."

"Actually Mabel it..." Dipper began his explanation but the young girl was ready to bolt when she remembered about her mission.

She turned back to Marco who simply nodded "It's okay guys, go ahead. I'll be fine on my own."

Mabel knew he was going to try to hang out at the outskirts of the black hole known as the dance floor, too shy to make his way to Star.

Which meant he hadn't a single clue about Mabel's Starco plan.

"Okay Marco!" She said with a knowing gleam "I'll check on you later. COME ON DIPPER! I see Wendy! Time to share _embarrassing_ stories! WOOHOO!"

Dipper's face paled and he reached for his twin as fast as he could only to find empty air where Mabel stood.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted after her, racing into action after a moment of hesitation.

"Man those kids are something huh?" Soos asked, elbowing Marco's side.

Marco agreed though he said nothing to the handyman.

"So, do I like know you?" Soos questioned after a moment of silence.

"Umm...no" Marco coughed, trying to lower his voice to prevent any recognition from the older adult

"You sure?" Soos leaned in accusingly, eyes narrowing in suspicion "You're not a mad serial killer about to go on a murderous rampage?"

"What? No!"

"Oh good!" Soos laughed "Load off my back. I would feel really bad if I let you in and you were like EE EE EE" Soos told him, making downward stabbing motions "Alright have fun dude, Meat Cute is catering the dance and you know what that means? MEAT-LIKE PRODUCTS!"

Soos disappeared into the thicket of people, making his way over to a nearby catering table.

Marco chuckled, liking the handyman and vowing to hang out with him more often.

Marco glanced around, trying to find a nice quiet corner to tuck and blend himself into.

* * *

Soos was cheerfully humming, patting his stomach in a loveable way as the line for the Meat Cute table diminished. He knew he should be manning the DJ booth but that pig he found wandering outside seemed to be handling the job very well. Surely the little piggy could handle a few more minutes.

Soos finally made his way to the front of the line, patiently waiting for the person manning the station to return with more yummy meat-like goodness.

A quick, short burst of giggling caught his attention and Soos glanced upwards to find himself staring at a pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

"Sorry" The girl apologized, moving her light brown braided hair out of the way "You were patting your stomach and it was pretty adorable. Really like Meat Cute huh?"

"Heck yeah, it's very good. I'm jealous of you! You work for Meat Cute! MEAT BASED PRODUCTS ARE THE FUTURE!"

The girl shook her head "It's not that great. I go home smelling like meat and meat-like food."

"Dude, I love that smell. Probably the only way I can get my grandma's cat to let me pet it. YESSSSS!"

The girl giggled again "I'm Melody"

"Soos."

* * *

Dipper tried to keep himself calm, not to freak out as he stood next to the towering Wendy, lamenting the lack of height on his part and trying his hardest not to reach into his pocket and figure out what part of his 23 step plan was he on. Was it small talk or just stand next to her?

Wendy was wearing her causal wear: a green flannel shirt with dark jeans, boots and her trademark lumberjack hat. She was just moving her head up and down to the beat the music blaring out of the speakers.

Dipper wanted to say something, to be suave and cool but there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't awesome like Marco or as brave as Star and most of the time, Mabel needed to bail him out of trouble even though it was her fault he was trapped here, having tricked him into his current predicament.

"Oh man look that dude" Wendy nudged him playfully, pointing out a rather strange toilet paper monster that was being chased around by several teachers and Skeeves "Talk about a freak."

Dipper didn't say anything, trying bright red at Wendy's gesture.

"haha I guess I can't complain, I was just as bad growing up"

Dipper turned to her, unable to believe what he was hearing "You're lying!"

Wendy stared at him with a gleam in her eyes "Want to bet?"

"Yeah" Dipper challenged "I do!"

"Fine" Wendy said with a smirk "If I win, you gotta tell me why they call you Dipper, you win, which I doubt, I dunno we'll do something you want."

Dipper could feel his heart beating wildly against his tiny chest as Wendy calmly reached for her wallet, flipping it open and covering a picture that lay within.

She held it out for Dipper, giving him a "are you ready?" stare.

Dipper gave a quick nod, there was no way Wendy was ever a freak.

Wendy removed her hand from the picture and Dipper couldn't help but snicker at the sight of 12 year old Wendy, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them "Oh man, you were a freak!"

Dipper covered his mouth quickly, unable to believe he just told Wendy that. Oh man she was going to be so...

"Yeah, I was" Wendy agreed, giving him a reassuring smile.

Dipper gave a nervous smile, unsure if Wendy was going to retaliate or not.

"You lost buddy, pay up"

"What?"

Wendy gave him a conspiratorial grin "You said there was no way I was a freak. Then you said it yourself I was a freak. Meaning you gotta tell me why they call you Dipper"

Dipper bit his lip, taking a deep breath before lifting off the cap, brushing the hair out of the way of his forehead.

Wendy leaned in, completely amazed by what she saw "The Big Dipper..."

"yeah..."

"That is so embarrassing and cool! I guess we're both freaks."

Dipper smiled at Wendy who returned his with one of her own.

Dipper and Wendy stared into the crowd, more comfortable.

There was no way Wendy would date him at the moment. But maybe later he could have a shot but for now, it was nice to simply be friends, hanging out together and having fun.

Dipper nudged Wendy, pointing out a large panda decked out with a kung fu master's gi and a red headband "Seriously? What is he, Panyu? Gonna throw flaming bamboo at his enemies?"

* * *

Mabel was in love, he was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Just the cutest nose, ears, eyes and that adorable curly tail! And his little hooves! How did this pig get in here and how could she take it home?

The pig stared at her quizzically, letting out a squeal as his little pig hoof stepped on the turn table, causing a loud scratch noise that fit perfectly with the current song.

"You are so talented." Mabel cooed, eyes shining with amazement "What's your name little guy?"

The pig oinked loudly, sounding beautiful to Mabel's ears

"I'm going to call you Waddles, do you like that Waddles?"

Another oink

"Waddles it is!" Mabel exclaimed, throwing her arms up blissfully "Can you say Mabel?"

Waddles stared at her, head turning curiously before oinking once more

"Whoa, I love you too little guy!"

Mabel shook herself, the pig distracting her from her goal.

Mabel searched the crowd, trying to find her idol as quickly as possible. She hadn't meant to take so long with the pig but he was just too cute (he was a freaking DJ!) and Mabel could not resist anything remotely adorable.

Mabel smiled to herself, having spot Star and Tom hanging out at the edge, Star laughing and having a good time but it was restrained, distant. Tom was clearly trying too hard, pushing boundaries he had no right to.

"It looks like Star needs some Marco in her night" Mabel chuckled, rushing off to find the elusive teen.

Mabel raced back towards Waddles, whispering to him "I'll be back for you, don't go anywhere! I got to help my ship sail."

Waddles oinked

"Thank you Waddles, I _am_ a great matchmaker!"

* * *

Tom tried to keep his anger in check, trying not to prove Star's expectations but she wasn't making it easy.

She was shooting down every single attempt he threw at her, regardless if there was romantic overtones or not.

Hey Star, want to wear this spider on your head?

"no"

Did you want get dunk in the fake blood they set up?

"I really don't want to get this dress splashed so early, maybe after."

Star, did you want to dance?

"It's a bit crowded isn't it? Let's wait a bit."

Tom nearly growled outloud several times but it was only the ghost head of Brian and his stuffed rabbit he had tucked away in his pocket that kept him sane.

That was normal right? Imagining a ghostly head of your life coach, reminding you of your therapy?

Whatever, it was normal to him.

Tom looked to the ceiling nervously, the glass opening showing an excellent view of the celestial event. Tom tried to mentally nudge the red hue of the moon to climb into position faster, every second ticking closer to the big moment, the moment he spent the last few years planning: One romantic dance under the blood red light of the blood moon.

There was a lot of bloods in that sentence...

Tom shook his head, trying to take Star's hand in his but Star pulled away, staring at him like he was mad.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand?" Tom supplied helpfully.

"We're not dating, this isn't a date. We're two friends hanging out." Star told him simply,

Tom bit his lip angrily, closing his eyes for a moment before taking a deep, calming breath. She was still defensive after their break up, it was normal, it was expected, it was...

"You're getting mad, aren't you?"

Tom's eyes snapped open, staring furiously at the relaxed, knowing stare of Star.

"No, I'm not"

"You do you boo" Star told him, looking around, clearly searching for someone.

Tom's blood boiled at Star's actions. She was clearly looking for that punk from earlier, Mario or whatever his name was. She was on a date with him, not Mario. She should be paying attention to him!

Tom's watch went off, its beeping completely muted by the skillful DJ's music but he heard it. 5 minutes until the light shined down on the center of the dance floor.

Skeeves promised the area was reserved him and Star only (Two children of very powerful and influential families sharing a romantic dance under the light of an event that only occurred every 667 years would boost the academy's prestige greatly. Somehow) but it was up to him to get the girl to the center. Tom noticed the red dots coming to life in the deepest parts of the room, the reporters getting ready to air the ever approaching moment.

Tom signaled the DJ, waiting for the perfect song to begin before he took Star to the middle of the...

Tom frowned, instead of a soft rock ballad he had planned, it was a Gothic waltz complete with piano and violin accompaniment.

Tom snarled angrily, what the hell was that DJ doing?! That was the wrong song! THAT WAS NOT WHAT HE TOLD THE IDIOT TO PLAY!

"Star" Tom said, his rage leaking out in his every movement and tone.

Star turned, not at all surprised to see Tom's face on the brink of losing it.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here, I'm gonna go check on something."

"Ah huh" Star murmured absentmindedly, eying the rising moon with great interest "Whatever you say."

The moment Tom plunged into the crowd, Star shook her head, eye rolling at the Tom's retreating figure.

This was why they broke up. He was very controlling and never actually stopped and thought about what Star wanted. True most of the time the pair agreed upon the same thing or course of action but he never actually asked her.

She knew this was a mistake, a waste of time.

Still, the blood moon was almost upon them and Star was determined to get the best look at it, wanting to have something good coming out of tonight's activity.

Star began cutting her way through the dance floor, edging close to the middle directly under the glass opening which was empty for some reason. That would be the best spot to see the blood moon.

* * *

"Wow Marco, you're good at dancing" Mabel told Marco, keeping eye on Star's figure making her way to the middle of the dance floor, not too far from her and the unsuspecting Marco.

Marco shook his head, laughing at Mabel's claim "Mabel, this isn't exactly dancing."

Mabel simply smiled up at him, getting ready to spring her plan into action.

Mabel was currently standing on Marco's shoes, her weight not affecting Marco in the slightest. They held hands, Marco swaying them back and forth and spinning them in a slow circle. It was friendly and cute dance one would come to expect from an older sibling performing with a younger family member.

"Still, I bet you can dance pretty good." Mabel fished, trying to see if Marco could recover in time not to draw attention from the entire room.

"I'm alright." was Marco's response.

Mabel smirked at this answer. He was sure, steady and his body was clearly reacting to the beat of the song (Which she really had thank Waddles for. IT WAS PERFECT!) naturally. Marco was a dancer and there was no hiding it.

Mabel saw Star look skyward, her face lost in an awed daze.

"Hey Marco!"

Marco leaned forward "Yeah Mabel?"

Marco didn't like the playful grin on her face as she shouted "CATCH!"

Mabel leapt off his feet, dragging his weight backwards with her before swinging him around, letting go of him at the apex of the turn.

Marco found himself in an unstoppable twirl, forced to pivot on his feet less he took a nasty spill to the floor.

He had no idea what Mabel was up to but there was no doubt it wasn't good.

* * *

Star heard the scraping of feet against the hardwood floor heading her way, bracing herself from another angry outburst from Tom.

She couldn't have Marco here, she couldn't have the blood moon. She just couldn't have anything could she?!

Star turned around in time to see a guy wearing a skull mask in an elegant suit with gold trims twirl gracefully next to her, bringing himself to a complete stop with such ease and refinement that Star was in reverence at his movements.

His suit was well kept, his mask was brilliantly design and the red sombrero gave him a matador vibe.

He stared at her, unmoving and Star blushed under his gaze.

* * *

I'm going to kill her! Marco screamed in his head as Star simply looked at him, her pretty doleful blue eyes glancing expectantly at him.

Marco could feel the sweat roll down his neck, unsure what to do.

He wanted to run, to hide, to sneak back into his dorm room before it was too late.

But Star looked even more amazing up close, infinitely more gorgeous than what he had seen from a far. She was pulling him in and Marco couldn't fight it.

He came this far...why not go a little further?

* * *

Star let out a little gasp when the masked teen gripped her hand gently, drawing her in closer before the two were caught in a spin, the environment around them blurring into a fanatical display of colors and sounds as a pale, blood red light bathed over them.

Star's surprised turned into joy, her hear pounding at the touch of the masked teen in spit of her gloves as he held onto her waist with his free hand, slowly stopping the two from the twirl, allowing Star to catch her breath before the couple began to move back and forth, the waltz becoming loud and drowning out the rest of the world.

"Star..." the teen whispered causing Star mind numbingly respond with a "You know my name?"

Star placed her other hand on his shoulder, flushing at how close the two were to one another, how his eyes seemed to be focus on her and only her. He knew her name! HE KNEW HER NAME!

* * *

Marco was lost, lost in the moment, lost in Star's embrace and just lost under the pale red moonlight. This was perfect, this was amazing. The music was beautiful, the moon was breathtaking but Star outshone it all, his heart sighing lovingly at the sight of his best friend in his arms. This had been worth the risk, this was the best moment of his life. Nothing could make this moment even more perfect.

Marco felt his body freeze as Star swung her arms around his neck, bringing him closer before softly placing her lips against his.

* * *

Star didn't know what she was doing, she was kissing a completely random stranger! She didn't know who was under the mask but she found herself uncaring at such a detail. Whoever this was managed to charm and win her heart in record time, filling her with a burning passionate love that was engulfing her entire being. This person was her soulmate, her true love, her other without a doubt and she wanted desperately to know who he was and she thought, maybe if he knew her heart, he would love her back.

Which has got to be the craziest thing Star has ever done and that is saying something.

Star pulled away as the light faded, not to return to this lowly planet for another 667 years.

The masked teen leaned forward after Star broke the kiss. Star smiled, he had to feel the same way right? He felt it too? He felt them in that moment as she did. He seemed to be just as love struck as she was.

Slowly she reached for his mask to find out who lay beneath it

* * *

.

Marco was stunned, his lips tingling with the phantom touch of Star's, his mouth filled with a taste he could only describe as _her_

He felt overwhelmed by Star's emotions, how amazing it felt, how perfect. There was no doubting it now, Star Butterfly was the girl he was in love with and with his defenses lowered, his entire being unguarded, he didn't even try to stop her as she gripped of the bottom of his mask and slowly tugged it upwards.

There was a loud, barely held cooing and murmuring all around the pair before a screeching, sharp "YOU!" cut through the hall.

Star and Marco backed away from each other, finally realizing how near silent the room had became.

They had completely forgotten they had an audience.

Tom was burning with a hot white fury that could not be stop by ghost head Brian, his bunny or even Star herself.

"YOU STOLE MY DANCE!" Tom screamed "YOU STOLE MY DATE! YOU STOLE MY NIGHT!"

Star said nothing, still swept up in the confusion of her emotions. What just happened?

Marco snapped out of it, lowering the mask, covering his face as best he could, still groggy from what just occurred.

"I'm going to rip off your mask and beat you with it"

That woke Marco up. Mask, the dance, the crowd of people now staring at him. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't let himself be exposed in front of Skeeves and Tom would rat him out the moment he found out.

Marco took off, ducking and weaving through the impossibly thick crowds of people, Tom in hot pursuit after the mysterious masked teen while Star looked on helpless, still wondering who was that teen.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tom shouted, murder laced within his voice as someone turned on the smoke machine, fog and mist swirling around them causing confusion to the people who were suddenly shoved to the side for no reason as the music resumed its usual party flavor beat.

Marco threw open the doors to the main entrance, the silence of the night broken by the loud, thumping bass of the music trapped within the dance spilling out into the booming echo acoustics of the hall.

Marco needed to get out of here and now but he couldn't just head straight back to his dorm. If Tom managed to trail him back there, he would simply tell Skeeves and Marco couldn't have that. He needed to lose Tom before slipping back to his sanctuary.

"YOU!" A loud, demonic-like scream filled the air, an almost inhuman edge to the voice.

Marco pivoted quickly on his heels, turning to see a barely held together Tom huffing and puffing at him, smoke curling off his body like he was ready to suddenly burst into flames but that was impossible.

"You RUINED MY NIGHT!" Tom roared, a sending a deep chill of fear down Marco's spine as Tom began closing the distance between the two.

Marco backed away slowly, trying to figure a way to pacify or stop Tom without hurting the teen. He didn't want to fight his way out of this situation but Tom wasn't giving him much choice.

"That was my dance!" Tom snarled, his fist clenched angrily "THAT WAS MY CHANCE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU STOLE!"

Marco really didn't. It was just a light show...though that kiss...

"I AM GOING TO DESTROY..." Tom howled directly towards the ceiling as his hands burst into flames, heating the room dramatically

"Oh, seriously Tom?"

Tom stopped, the fiery fists of death now completely extinguished as a look of shock overtook his face, his three red eyes lost and confused.

Marco frowned at the sight of Tom's mole turned 3rd eye, the familiarity of inhuman feature tickling something deep within his memories.

The two turned towards the top of the stairway, the pair of teens surprised in equal measure to find a rather relaxed Sam standing there, arms crossed with her lips curved into a disappointed frown.

Her long, fiery blood red hair was done in a long ponytail, two horns protruding from her skull as her mole too became a 3rd eye with a brown iris which along with the green and red eye showed annoyance. She wore a black t-shirt with the words "If you see me, it's already too late" splashed across it, her faded blue jeans covering her red sneakers.

"Sam?" The boys called out as one, turning to face the other upon realizing they weren't the only person to call out her name and confused by her appearance.

"What do you mean Sam?" Marco questioned, glaring under his mask towards Tom, finally remembering why the twins had looked so familiar "You're both demons! She's your sister, why are you surprised?"

Tom opened his mouth only to but cut off by Sam's sarcastic clapping.

"Wow, perceptive aren't we? What gave it away smart guy, the horns? The third eye?"

Marco said nothing, turning his body to keep both siblings in his line of sight. Demons were almost always trouble and while he was surprised that Tom and Sam were demons, he couldn't show it. Showing fear and doubt to a demon was never a good idea if you wanted to survive.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I thought you hated the idea of the dance and didn't want to come?" Tom questioned, tilting his head confusingly towards his twin.

Sam pointed to a black and dark green necklace resting comfortably around her neck "This little thing."

"I don't..." Tom began but Sam jumped straight to the point

"It's a power amplifier for demons dummy. I sniffed it out when we came the school earlier."

Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously "What the heck is that doing here? Seriously this is the most random place to find one."

"I know right!" Sam replied cheerfully, checking nonexistent dirt under her nails "And once I smelled it, I knew I had to come back to this shit hole and steal it."

"Sam, why didn't you..."

"Because you were all Star this and Star that. Star, Star, Star" Sam mocked "You are a freaking demon. You are wearing a stupid suit! You're supposed to be burning things, making horrible deals with hapless prey! Not chasing after some human girl you have a thing for."

"Well..." Tom started but Sam was on a roll.

"Look, it's cute and all but there was no way I was letting you on this. You may be my brother but power is kinda what we crave. I'm just playing into my nature bro."

"Besides" Sam said with a furious glint in her eyes "You ruined everything!"

"Me? How did I ruin anything?"

Sam scoffed "I was supposed to come in and out with nobody seeing me but let me guess, Star resisted your attempts?"

Tom shifted anxiously "Well I wouldn't say resisted..."

"I would" Marco chimed, earning a glare from Tom.

"And Star wandered off when you told her to stay still" Sam went on, Tom's silence the only answer she needed "And instead of just telling the girl 'hey I would love to dance with you when the Blood Moon is high in the sky' you said nothing, trying to steer the situation into your perfect scenario without telling Star or even asking."

Tom said nothing, realizing he was being a little be selfish about the whole dancing under the blood moon deal.

"And telling by how you were screaming bloody murder and the fact your disguise is slipping" Sam added in with a mischievous grin "This guy stole your dance."

Tom threw the deepest glare he could towards Marco but before he could do anything further, he was hoisted into the air by thin, stringy tendrils of shadows, wrapping themselves around his wrists, ankles and waist.

Tom struggled against the darkness. Normally he would've easily broken free but with Sam's power now backed by the necklace, Tom was helpless against his sisters new augmented strength.

"Sam!" Tom cried before being violently shoved through a nearby door, Tom's hate filled cursing slowly fading into silence.

"And because you threw a fit, I've been seen and outed as a demon" Sam finished, slowly turning to face Marco with a cocky smile.

It's okay, Marco told himself, She doesn't know who I am.

"So little Marco is under a little mask?" Sam teased, slowly descending down the stairs with a flirtatious purpose.

Marco opened his mouth but in true Sam fashion, she answered before he could ask "I can smell you and you smell really good."

They were face to face, Sam smiling smugly towards the masked Marco.

"I don't what you were doing but congrats on riling up my brother." Sam nodded in approval "You're alright in my book. And now if you excuse me, I need to be taking my jewelry home."

Sam turned to leave but felt a mixture of irritation and respect as Marco gripped her wrist tightly, holding her in place with a firm grasp.

"I can't let you leave with that necklace" Marco said, mustering as much confidence as he could.

"Why?" Sam turned to him, smiling evilly his way "Because I'm a demon?"

Marco shook his head "because you, Sam, would abuse its power and it would be in bad taste to let you keep something that doesn't belong to you. It doesn't matter if you're a demon"

Sam chuckled at Marco's heroics "I just chucked my brother without blinking twice. You really think you can sweet talk me into giving this baby up?"

Marco shook his head again "To demons, family is just another word for target. Besides, he's fine. You guys are built tough."

"ooooh" Sam cooed, clearly impressed by Marco's knowledge "I like you more and more each second."

"I wish you didn't"

"Still" Sam slyly grinned at Marco "I'm not giving this up without a fight. Think you can take me on? I'm kinda legendary in the most destructive way."

"Give it up Sam" Marco threatened, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Come and take it Marco" she murmured seductively, giving him a little wink before her 3 eyes became jet black as the bright room began to become silhouetted in shadows and darkness, a mass of slithering shadows slowly enveloping the room.

* * *

So author notes, yay! melody is Soos's long distance girlfriend from Soos and the real girl, Sam is my OC twin to Tom here and while Tom has fire powers, Sam could control shadows but Tom is the normally the stronger twin.. Umm What else. Oh a friendly Reminder that Damien Wayne is in this universe, about 12 while Dick is 14. hmm and i think that's it. thanks for reading!


	12. Blood Moon Blitz

Hello fanfiction, Mr.E here and I am back! well in this story! thank you for every, review, favorite, follow and anyone who takes a look at this story. it means the world to me :)

a special thank you to h mae- i don't think it is wrong to love demon siblings. Star felt very compelled to kiss the stranger. an overwhelming desire she did not know she possessed. but very much a star reaction. she has a gut feeling she knows who it is. WIPPER! sorry i can't help it. once you get over the tallness issue, other than age, there is no real problem i'd think they'd wait. yep wait what do we call soos and melody? meloos? Solody? haha yeah mabel and marco's dance was too good of an opportunity to pass up. her little feet on his as they dance! I'll get the boombox!

sonicelite- did i have that many sins? wow what did i do? haha nah, he just sends me mail orders and i write them. thank you i shall try!

smitty theories- indeed darkness always exists. sometimes far older than we thought. and that is an excellent question. big chapter here. and yes bacon. i want some now but it's late.

whatif- omg too cute! TOO CUTE SANTADDLES! waddles is cute no matter what. even his plush that i bought for my best friend was too freaking cute. her grandma wanted to steal it from her. that's how cute. haha that would've been funny. and thank you i tried to make it adorable. mabel and waddles? check, light wipper? CHECK! melody and soos? hell yeah check, Starfire and robin? already checked and ready to go. STAR AND MARCO! didn't see that coming huh? and of course the twins sam and tom. it will be canon. some day.

thegreatjman- sorry they are needed for the story. and good story telling in general.

godlegend; i am glad you liked it and thanks for the warning. i totally forgot about that. i think we all wanted them to meet each other. i will be transferring this to crossover soon.

king of france- it's okay. sam was designed in a way that you really like her or you reaaaaaally hate her no middle ground with sam. haha new universe new timeline and maybe. we shall see. let me get my 42 eva and trombones so you know good luck. no worries i know you were joking except sam but that is how she was designed hated or love.

thee shipper of ships- that is an insanely good headcanon. seriously you get a high five (HIGH FIVE) Yep i wanted to surprise anyone so what better way than a starco kiss? and now you have to wait to find out the fallout of such an action. I don't plan to especially since there's only 5 chapters before the finale and we go into what i call season 2.

romantic sloth- in the words of a song i know. there's a man who lives a life of danger! haha he really loves his trouble. he needs to learn to pick his fights. thanks, i figured she be more likely to kiss him since in this universe, her freedom is more oppressed than regular star's (Since it is a stuffy, private academy) i love that song and i preferred it to what i wrote. sam's original line was something like "I'm destructive in the best possibly way. well for me anyway" but that line just fit better. COMPLETEIONIST!

lupus- please tell me you cleaned it up. yes, yes it is. we just hid the train sign for...safety reasons.. damn janco. haha you know i never really knew what to call robin and starfire's shin. Starbin? Robar? yep that scene for starco (and i reconned it cuz i didn't think ahead when i did this as a one shot.) haha yep everyone has their moments and as much as richard likes he's name, at this point in time he's still very saddened by the loss of his parents. yeah she kissed him but she had a strong, powerful feeling she knew him and star always goes for what she feels. that reminded me of kingsmen. please pick up your new body.

werbenmanjensen- it sounds like 80% of call of duty players.

fabio- he was going to be human but i decided since this is also gravity falls crossover, i could keep him as a demon and i did. yeah this is kinda the sweet moment before the storm. I do ship wipper but dipifica is a close second. WADDLES! and the kiss did happen. (it's more teen titans bleeding over with current day dc)

DM: I shall update this story for you because you asked. sorry it took so long. and now i'm hungry. sorry for the long wait. i'll explain in a moment.

richi- I shall write some more and maybe she does. maybe haha everyone wants that to be canon.

so hello, hi sorry for the long wait. this story has some bad luck but i feel like i owe it to you to explain why. in case you read my always a star set of stories i explained in February i had suffered a personal loss. someone very close to me had passed away. I am perfectly good now, content happy and almost at peace about it but the problem that occurred was that i found out while writing this chapter and the next guardians of the starco and every time i came back to the file, i just couldn't look at it. I mean i cannot even remember that whole month and i'm decently good with memory. I am perfectly good now, okay and i was able to move on and finish this chapter. I don't want condolences or i'm sorry or anything of the sort. i am good my dear readers but thank you for your concern. so i am sorry for the long wait and hope you enjoy this chapter.

as a refresher, blood moon ball, Marco sneaks in cuz skeeves threatened him to stay away, super cute costumes, star and marco kiss, tom chases marco, sam gains power and beats up tom, marco tries to stop her.

i won't keep you waiting any longer. please enjoy the story after such a long wait and i own nothing there is also a very important author's note at the bottom.

* * *

"Dick, where are we going? Are we not going to keep the dancing?" Starfire asked innocently, confused why the titan leader was hurriedly rushing the pair out of the still, almost perfectly tranquil atmosphere of the dance that somehow went undisturbed by Skeeves incoherent rage.

Dick didn't say anything, unsure how to exactly explain to Starfire that his well honed danger sense was prodding and screaming at him from all directions that something was off.

Dick suspected Marco would be attending the ball even in the face Skeeves apparent threat. The jealous and loss on Marco's face was one Dick felt keenly whenever he passed a happy, carefree family on the streets.

But unlike Dick, Marco was not trained to keep his emotions in check, an eternal shifting balancing act that always kept Dick on edge, on guard, locked down

Dick had to admit for a moment Marco's disguise threw him off as Dick wondered how Marco managed to scrape together such a well crafted and held together makeshift costume in such a short amount of time? Through the several interactions Dick held with Marco, he didn't seem like he was the thread and needle type although his hoodie _was_ always well kept and still as pristine as when Dick first laid eyes on it.

The mystery was a solved a moment later when Marco began interacting with two small pre-teen twins: one boy, one girl and given the splash of creative expression thrown onto the costumes of the trio, alongside the nervousness of Marco and the reluctance of the male twin, the girl was not only the creator of the outfits but no doubt the mastermind behind sneaking Marco into the ball. She had an agenda and Dick suspected the young girl wanted Marco to dance with Star Butterfly, daughter of the parents behind the juggernaut Mewni Tech who was second only to Wayne Enterprises in terms of power, wealth and influence.

Dick met Star once but they much younger and his temperament had been more...angsty distraught. He actively avoided the girl's attempt interact with him and he doubt Star would even remember the brief, almost nonexistent moment they _had_ met.

Dick was surprised at the boldness of the girl, purposely tricking Marco into a dance just to position him perfectly of her true target, Star, who glanced upward at the cosmic event in a dazed wonder.

The plan swung into motion and suddenly Marco found himself lip locked with Star Butterfly, something that evidently he was not expecting.

Before Dick could lead the cheering, Star's date appeared, furious with a look that screamed murder and while Skeeves random, and frankly entertaining, outburst topped off with a rather delightful fit caught the attention of most people, Dick noticed Marco racing out of the hall, desperate to elude the pursuing red headed teen and prevent his identity from being uncovered.

Dick wanted to chase after the pair at once, his kinship with Marco drawing him into a rather strange sense of protectiveness but Starfire was having too much fun, demanding another dance. so Dick indulged her, figuring Marco would be fine on his own.

But the air shifted without warning, charged with malice intent, an intent that chilled Dick to the bone and his protective urge grew and grew until he gripped Starfire's hand tightly, leading her out of the gym so he could investigate and ensure Marco was okay.

"Did you feel the coldness too?" Star asked seriously, her voice low and distant.

Dick stopped in his tracks, turning to face Starfire, her green eyes staring dolefully at him with child-like innocence.

Dick nodded, his throat becoming dry at Starfire's words.

Starfire released her grip on his hand, the both of them already missing the calming, peaceful sensation the gesture brought but saying nothing, knowing full well what they had to do next.

"Do you know a place to change?"

"Yeah, there's some bathrooms nearby. Come on Starfire!"

* * *

Marco calmly walked by the outskirts of the shadowy mass Sam had summoned, her jet black eyes sending shivers down his spine as she focused her gaze solely on him.

"You know" Sam said thoughtfully, placing one of her fingers underneath her chin as a pitch black tendril slid against the smooth tile of the floor "You don't seem very surprised I'm a demon...or scared. Got much experience in the supernatural alley of Echo Creek?"

Marco said nothing, trying not to let the fear paralyze him from acting. He felt so exposed without his hoodie but as much as he wished he convinced Mable to let him bring it, he knew he wouldn't have gotten far wearing it: His red hoodie was synonymous with Marco and any flash of red would lead many to automatically assumed he was underneath it.

Sam gave him a cheeky smile, brushing her fiery red hair playfully as the loose ring of shadows surrounded her like an honor guard, protecting her from any and all attempts Marco tried to remove the necklace from her.

Sam took a deep breath in, basking the thrill, the rush, the strength she felt from the little necklace. Who would've thought such a tiny, useful trinket was just laying in a box in the office of the librarian? This demon, that's who!

"Fine" Sam pouted, pretending to be hurt at Marco's reaction "Don't tell me, you are so mean to little old me."

"Why do you want the necklace Sam? There's no way you can handle it's power and you really don't need it."

"Easy, my brother is the stronger demon" Sam explained, casually checking her nails for nonexistent dirt "You know fire good, fire light, drives back darkness blah blah blah. I could never beat him in a fair fight...or cheating for that matter."

"So what?" Marco countered, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, the once comfortable costume now feeling stuffy and restrictive "That's normal in demon culture. Strongest rule and if you got a problem with it, then win you loser."

Sam let out a good nature laugh, obviously impressed by Marco's knowledge "My, my, my such a little knowledgeable flesh bag, I wonder where you learned that..."

Sam leaned closer in hopes that she enticed Marco into revealing more about his past with simple flattery but Marco hadn't fallen for it.

Sam scoffed in disappointment, crossing her arms angrily as the tendrils curled up furiously, clearly reacting to their mistress's emotion.

"Annoyingly smarter than my brother too. He would've fallen for the false flattery no problem. Sigh, Tom's a loser. Seriously, he's this all powerful fire demon, very rare by the way..."

"I know"

"and what does he do? What does he freaking do? He mops around allllll day because some human dumped him!" Sam jeered louder "A non magical, fleshy, fragile human! And I lose to that sorry excuse for a demon? Every time I LOSE TO THAT LOSER!?"

Marco flinched as several tendrils dug themselves deeply into the polished tile, cracking the reflective, expensive floor easily as Sam snarled.

"NOT ANY MORE, not with this baby..." Sam whispered, clutching at the necklace as if it was her first born child.

"Look Sam, I don't know much about demon artifacts" Marco admitted, still looking for some opening in the loose circle of shadows that guarded Sam "But they are dangerous, even _for_ demons" Marco quickly added when Sam opened her mouth to respond "and sometimes they are home to some nasty creatures."

"Psst, I can handle anything with this beeeeautiful object."

Marco rubbed his eyes tiredly "Sam, what I am trying to tell you is that maybe ,no you can't because, you know, there could be an ancient spirit inside that might take over your body and use you as a skin puppet?"

Sam let out a boastful laugh "Seriously? Come on, like I said with this necklace, I am so powerful I can fight off anything! Even if it held an ancient, evil spirit that lives inside." Sam peered closely at the necklace, knocking on its surface as if it was a door "Heellooooo, evil spirit, you home? Anyyyyone there?"

"Sam..." Marco muttered under his breath taking a step forward when, without warning, Sam's hand fell limp at her side, the necklace falling silently back onto her chest "Umm..Sam?"

Sam said nothing as the ring of darkness pulled closer towards her, sweeping past the demon's still body and superimposing itself onto the wall behind Sam, morphing and shifting until the darkness was silhouetted in the form of a large, hooded figure with thin, boney limbs prodding from the folds with the same white distant star like eyes staring at him from underneath the hood.

Sam glanced towards Marco, the jet black sockets of her eyes now swirling pits of slithering shadow, two white distant star like eyes staring back at Marco from the void.

"annnnd she's possessed, great" Marco said full of annoyance, pursing his lips while he figured out a way to tear the necklace away from the otherworldly being that controlled Sam "Okay demon, you waited forever, just tell me your name. Boast how you're going to use the body to destroy the world and all that crap. Or how you'll hunt down your ancient enemy and bathe in their descendants blood? Go on get on with it. I know you've been waiting forever to say it."

Silence was the response of whatever held Sam under its sway, the blank gaze unnerving Marco, a chill spreading throughout his body. Whatever controlled Sam was unusually fixated on him for some reason.

"Fine, don't tell me" Marco shrugged, his mock bravery barely held together by sheer willpower alone "You won't be around for long. Wow..." Marco paused with sudden realization "No wonder Sam was annoyed at me. It is pretty frustrating not to get answers from someone."

The cloaked silhouette peeled itself off the wall, growing and forming into a massive solid, 3d version of the plastered on image, floating silently over the possessed Sam like some sort of guard dog.

A manic cackling filled the air as a creepy grin settled itself on Sam's face, her lifeless face shifting into pure delightful

"Man Marco, whatever this is haaaaates you. Like wants you dead. Deader than dead!"

"Sam?" Marco questioned wondering if it really was the young demon or just otherworldly force speaking through her.

"Yep it's me" Her smile widening "But don't expect me to help. Got no control of my body. None what's so ever which kinda sucks. I feel like a piece of clothing. Pretty disturbing to tell you the truth."

"Okay" Marco replied, deciding to let the subject drop for the moment "and is it telling you why it wants me dead?"

Sam clicked her tongue, looking towards the ceiling thoughtfully "It keeps saying you wronged it somehow and this thing feels old, ancient, dangerous. I LIKE IT!"

The hooded figure snarled at Sam viciously but she just rolled her eyes in irritation "Geesh, you _are_ old. Just because you are cranky about it doesn't mean you can get all RAAAAWR with me. I'm your body idiot."

The hooded figure scrunched towards Sam almost like it was glaring at the demon.

"Anyway, it's coming to kill you so...heads up."

Marco let out a surprised gasp as Sam rushed forward, thick, razor sharp shadows covering her fingernails and transforming them into deadly claws, the giant figure trailing behind her like a cape.

Marco barely managed to step out of the way, narrowly avoiding the fierce scratch, the air itself whistling as the claws struck empty space.

"I know, I know" Sam grumbled, quickly chasing after Marco once more "He's fast! Why do you keep talking to me like I'm supposed to know this? I've just met him today."

Marco pivoted on his heels, twisting and twirling from the furious assault from Sam, narrowly being ripped to shreds from the speed of the attacks.

Marco launched himself sideways, Sam's outstretched strike ripping off a piece of fabric from Marco's chest but failing to pierce skin. Marco skidded to a stop in time to notice the lumbering shade guardian twist towards him, one of its shadowy fists sailing straight for Marco's entire body.

Marco refused to flinch at the sight of the approaching appendage, not willing to let the creature get the satisfaction of making a chicken out of him.

The loud echoing of the footsteps covered the sound of the projectile, a brightly colored red and black item sinking deeply into the solid looking but ultimately soft malleable shade before exploding with a force of a bomb, the humble flash of illumination barely contained by the darkness grew into a blazing orb of pure light strengthened by the polished tile floor and filling the hall.

Sam let out a pained shriek, staggering backwards while the guardian released a soundless yell, shrinking to a child-like size, curls of black smoke rolling off the weakened creature.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! A flashbomb?" Sam screamed, her eyes readjusting to the contrast of the room but Marco was not as lucky. Marco closed his eyes hurriedly but only showed a sea of reddish white, his irises feeling raw and dry as his vision struggled rebalance his sight but for one critical moment, Marco was blind, unable to see anything, not even something just in front of him.

Sam glared across the empty hall, trying to figure out where the object came from, who dared interfered with her puppetmaster's revenge. Sam liked Marco but she was also a demon. She knew all about getting even.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Sam shouted impatiently, slowly getting frustrated at the lack of answers "Hold your demonic horses, I'm not seeing anything. Oh boo hoo, big bad spirit is a wittle hurt. You don't even have a body, how do you feel pain?"

Sam scoffed, placing her hands onto her hips while she stared at a nearby mirror "Excuse me? No, no, no you do not call me that! Be happy a shadow demon even found you! Imagine if my brother found you. Try bonding with a fire demon." Sam began waving her hands sarcastically "Oh no duh fire bad for shadows."

Sam paused, staring downwards at her hands "oh hey I can control my body..." Sam frowned at the chattering entity "Yeah yeah, still got to do what you want. Blah, blah, blah. Man symbiotic relationships suck. This is why I don't date"

Sam turned to the empty grand hall "Come on out, I already know you're there."

"Oh great" Sam muttered to herself as the brightly dressed Robin sailed down from the rafters, dropping into the traditional superhero landing while a red haired, green eyed girl floated aside him. "I got a birdy and...I..I've never seen you before."

"I am Starfire" Starfire politely answered "And I am here to kick the butt."

"Huh, neat. I like it when people are straight forward. Well I'm not giving this necklace up for anything and you can't take it from me, so there!" Sam stuck out her tongue to taunt the heroes.

"So the necklace is where you get your power from. Starfire, we need to remove that necklace!"

Sam opened her mouth only to realize she accidentally revealed the source of her increased power " Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. I am not an idiot! No, you shut up!"

Robin and Starfire shared a concern look. No doubt the accessory caused mild madness along with its...dark powers.

"Get that necklace! Titans, go!"

"Robin, it is just us. Is it really necessary to say the catch of phrase?"

Robin rubbed his head sheepishly "Sorry habit."

"It is alright but we should be getting back to work."

Robin nodded but before either teen could respond, Sam rushed at them from nowhere, swiping angrily at the distracted teens as the child-like silhouetted guardian reached for them with its hand.

Robin leapt backwards, drawing out his grappling launcher before sending a still helpless Marco to the floor, realizing that the flash bang had blinded him.

Starfire gracefully took flight, sending a flurry of starbolts towards the creature and its prisoner.

The shadow guardian growled as it extended its thin limbs, basking Sam in a protective sphere while the starbolts crashed against it harmlessly.

"Do not worry" Starfire called to Sam "The creature currently bonded to you seems not to wish you harm."

"Greeeeat" Sam sarcastically moaned "That's really comforting flying tan lady"

Starfire beamed happily towards Sam, unaware of the girl's mocking edge.

The guardian roared a silent yell, a torrent of spiky tip tendrils reaching out in all directions to impale all present.

"Eep!" Starfire let out a surprise gasp, diving low to avoid the approaching attack, twisting and mid-air while unleashing a barrage of starbolts at anything and everything that moved. While she could not destroy the shield, the tendrils were not so durable, breaking off from the rest of limb with each blow but for each one she destroyed, a new one grew back quickly, still in pursuit of their target.

Robin gritted his teeth as he swung wide with his bo staff, slicing several of the sickly looking tendrils at the root but it would only be a matter moments before they returned full force.

Marco clutched his hands tightly, willing his vision to return so he was not such an easy target. While he had not recognized the girl, he knew the voice of the boy, the sidekick to the Echo, Marco's least favorite person and hero.

"So" Marco piped up, unable to keep the contempt out of his voice "Did the Echo send you here to check up on me? Make sure I'm a good little boy."

"No" Robin grunted with effort, twirling his baton like a buzzsaw, cutting down multiple limbs down to size "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and he's not the echo anymore, he's calling himself Batman now."

Marco opened his eyes gingerly only to be gritted with a blurry swirl of colors which made his stomach groan with discomfort.

"Echo, Bat, ha how funny. Why did he change is identity?"

"He felt" Robin responded, batting away the tendrils "He needed to start over, a fresh beginning for a new age."

Marco scoffed "you cannot remove the sins of your past."

Robin said nothing, opting to instead draw out some birdarangs into the open spaces between his fingers and launched them towards the spherical darkness shield.

The spinning Rs mowed down anything in their path with the greatest of ease before colliding with the dark barrier with a loud clang. Robin tactical senses took in the small, nearly invisible cracks in the seemingly impervious defense.

"STARFIRE!" Robin called leaping backwards in time to avoid being skewered from all angles, the tendrils ripping off chunks of tile through sheer force alone "Focus on the barrier!"

Starfire didn't hesitate, diving low and narrowly avoiding the passing tendrils, her righteous fury boiling to near uncontrollable heights. With a mighty yell and flash of green light, the tendrils backed off for a moment as Starfire unleashed her barrage upon the shady defense.

Robin felt his body tense in anticipation, watching carefully while fending off the razor sharp shadows. bolt after bolt smashed into the sphere, bits and pieces breaking off under Starfire's unrelenting bombardment. The shadows were reforming but not fast enough to keep up with the Tamaranean teenager. In fact Starfire's assault seemed to be slowing all the shadows. The tendrils fought with less fevered battle lust and took more time to recover.

Robin batted the nearest encroaching tendril away as the final starbolt hit squarely in the center of the barrier, smashing and destroy most of it in one fell swoop. Robin leapt into action, aiming his grapple launcher at Sam's neck and firing, hoping it worked.

The guardian roared, another soundless scream that shook the building. The shadows began forming once more but it was impossible tell which was faster.

Sam stared at the grapple with a bored, apathetic look. If she calculated correctly, and she always did, the grapple would indeed tear the necklace away from her neck and thus freeing her of whatever was in the stupid trinket. She would retreat her shadows and no one except Marco would ever hazard a guess she was a demon. Everyone wins.

Except _she_ wanted to win and she knew the kind of power she currently wielded, even against her will, would take centuries to form. It would be countless lifetimes before she could hold this kind of power again, to even remotely come close to it and that seemed like an awfully long time to wait.

So the choice remained: Remain a helpless puppet to a being far older, stronger and deadlier than herself or be her own independent person again.

Sam let out a cockily smile as she let out a loud sneeze, violently shaking her head backwards and causing the grapple to fall just short of its target.

I like power, Sam thought to herself joyfully.

A thick sense of defeat overcame Starfire and Robin as the grapple retracted. The ball would be ending very soon, if the commotion had really gone unnoticed this long. Many people were going to stroll out and find themselves in the thick of danger and now that their surprise attacked failed, Robin doubt the creature would fall for it again. Robin wish he could call the other titans but Jump City was a good distance away and it would take them a while to get here. He didn't think either of them could hold out for that long. This was it, it was over and there was nothing anyone could...

"I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" a peppy, girly voice cried out, catching everyone off guard.

Robin turned to see the strangest sight he had seen in his sight life, and he trained with Batman so that was saying something.

A totem pole of people raced at them from the hall. The base was Soos, the DJ who let a small wandering pig take over his job while he went to consume meat based products. Riding on his shoulders was the little girl that came with Marco to the dance with her twin brother ontop of _her_ shoulders.

The trio entered the hall, Soos skidding to the stop before tossing up the twins high into the air.

Robin was mesmerized by the girl grabbing her brother, arching her arms backwards as if she was going to launch him like some sort of human projectile _before_ promptly launching her twin forward as she fell safely back into the janitor's arms.

"Remember Dipper!" Mabel called out to her screaming, flailing brother "THE FACE, AIM FOR THE FACE!"

"AHHHHHH MABEL!" Dipper shrieked with an unmanly yell, unable to stow his panic as he flew towards the distracted Sam.

The shadow barrier hadn't reformed yet and the distraction the newcomers provided stopped it dead in its tracks but before it and the creature could regain its bearings, Dipper crashed into Sam full speed, wildly grabbing for any and everything to slow his descendant.

Sam waddled unsteadily for a moment as Dipper ripped away the necklace from her neck, the creatures voice and presence disappearing from her mind as she regained control of her limbs.

For a brief moment she was tempted to simply skewer everyone through and take her chances escaping with the powerful object but she decided not to push her luck. She willed her eyes to return to their normal mismatched colors, the 3rd eyeballl fading away like a dream.

She fell to the floor dramatically as Dipper groaned from his ungraceful landing, rubbing his head while clutching tightly onto accessory that caused so much trouble.

Robin quickly took the object from Dipper. Raven would know something about this. Hopefully.

"That was very dangerous" Starfire kindly scolded Dipper while Mabel and Soos took his side "You could have been very hurt."

"Wow..." Mabel stared forward like in a trance "You are so pretty! I'm sorry we did that but hey! We saved the day! Woo!"

Robin's face was stoic as Soos and Mabel's cries of victory filled the empty hallway.

Marco's vision finally returned and he rose to his feet, surprised to see the twins and Soos in the room with him. What had he missed?

"Oh...my head" Sam moaned in an overly damsel like fashion "What happened?"

"You were being controlled by this" Robin explained, helping the girl to her feet and steadying her balance.

"That was horrible. Thank you for saving me. I..."

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Everyone turned to see Tom reentered the room, draped in several toilet paper wrappings and furious beyond belief.

Tom's rage cooled as he spotted the room full of people, a humanized Sam and 6 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I mean..." Tom sheepishly began when Sam ran to embrace her brother.

"Don't worry Tommy, the big bad thing that attacked is gone" Sam held her brother close before whispering into his ear "For now."

Tom let loose a fearful shudder while Sam broke off the hug, wiping away false tears. He didn't need to know Sam no longer possessed that much power. She was going to have fun with this.

Marco let out a sigh of relief, grateful everything had worked out when the gym doors burst open and a wrathful Skeeves came striding out on a warpath.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Skeeves yelled only to spot the disguised Marco who had ruined the moment that would've put the academy on the map "YOU!"

Marco felt his blood chill. He couldn't be caught now! Not after all that happened.

Tom smirked, reveling in his victory over Marco. One word from him and Skeeves would no exactly who was behind the mask. Tom opened to tell Skeeves who lay beneath the mask when Sam jabbed at his side viciously, tossing him a warning look that more pain would be brought upon him if he ratted out Marco.

Tom glumly shut his mouth, cursing his sister and her interference. One day that power would wear off and Tom would get his revenge.

Sam shared a look with Marco, nodding in understanding which Marco took as "you don't tell them we're demons, we don't rat you out to Skeeves."

Marco return the nod in appreciation.

"Stop nodding!" Skeeves yelled as two security guards joined the others "You and I are going to have some unpleasant words."

Marco gulped before Skeeves could order the guards to seize him, Robin stood in between the two, shielding Marco from Skeeves.

"You can't, this teen was just attacked" Robin motioned to Marco "While _she_ was under control by some sort of force"

Sam waved cheerfully at Skeeves, drawing his attention away from Marco.

Marco noticed that in the confusion the twins and Soos had disappeared. If they were found near Marco, Skeeves would force them to give him up.

Which left one option.

Marco took a step towards the door, and another when no one noticed his retreat, subtly heading to the exit while Sam, Robin and Starfire argued with Skeeves.

A slight movement caught Tom's eye and he realized Marco was about to run for it and while he couldn't reveal Marco's identity, he could ensure he got caught.

"Principal Skeeves! He's running for it!" Tom shouted as loud as he could, pointing in Marco's direction.

Marco swore and took off into the night, heading for the one safe place he knew would cover for him with Skeeves trailing behind

* * *

"You are crazy Mabel" Dipper told his sister as the pair made their way back to mystery shack, taking a different, less known way to the home in case Skeeves was following.

They knew they should've stayed for Marco but they couldn't risk being associated with him.

"That was a fun ride, wasn't it Dipper? Come on admit it!"

"Ugh, he owes for this! I don't know what was up with the dark shadowy things and I don't want to know."

"Ooooh, he _does_ owe us! Think we get some sweets off him? Or some ice cream!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper shook his head at his sister's antics, smiling softly as she ran through the list of things they could be rewarded for saving Marco.

The twins crashed into something soft but before either of them could recover, Star leaned down at them, still draped her beautiful blood moon attire, the pale moon high above and basking the three of them in a warm light.

"S-Star!" Dipper's voice cracked with shock before remembering the twins were masked. Surely Star didn't know it was...

Star pulled off their masks easily, revealing their identities to her.

"Hi Star!" Mabel waved happily, her tiny heart beating wildly at the implications of Star being here meant.

"Hi guys" Star smiled gently at them, still lost in the kiss she shared with the masked stranger "I have a question to ask you."

Star leaned in, soaking in every inch of the twins face.

"Who did I kiss tonight?"

Dipper and Mabel shared a worrisome look with one another, unsure what to tell Star.

* * *

Marco ripped off pieces of his costume though he held onto them tightly, unwilling to let a single article of clothing fall in case Skeeves managed to trace it back to him.

Marco burst through the front door of the Mystery Shack, taking lungfuls of air in as he dropped his clothes nearby in a neat pile, only his gray undershirt and black slacks left on his person.

"So..." A stern, firm voice called from the living room "You're Marco Diaz..."

Marco took a step deeper into the house only to find Stanford Pines laying on his easy chair, sipping some sort ogf drink with the television on mute.

Marco had never met Stan before, well only in passing, not personally

"Yeah, I'm Marco Diaz."

Stan rose from his seat "the kids say you might stop by if you needed a cover story."

"Yeah" Marco admitted "I kinda got into a bit trouble out there."

"Well you're in a bit of trouble in here." Stan replied, crossing his arms threateningly though it was hard to seem intimidating with a dirty undershirt, fez and boxers? Shorts? With some fuzzy flip flops.

"I-I'm sorry?" Marco asked curiously, unsure what he did to warrant this much hostility from the self proclaimed con-artist.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are but I don't appreciate some no good two timing bum lying to my great nephew and niece. _That's_ my job."

"I don't under..."

"You" Stan stood in Marco's face, poking his chest in an accusing manner "Are not Marco Diaz."

Marco shook off his confusion "Look old man, I think I know who I am. I _am_ Marco Diaz. My parents..." Marco paused for a moment, a fresh sense of loss and longing filling his heart "were...are Marcella and Ignacio Diaz and I don't appreciate anyone claiming I am not who I say I am!"

Stan said nothing, understanding dawning on his face as he took a step away from Marco, muttering under his breath fearfully "They didn't...they wouldn't..."

Marco was unsure what Stan was babbling about but he felt uneasy at the sudden shift in tone.

"You knew my parents?" Marco asked but Stan shook his head

"No...not me kid..."

Stan readjusted his fez "Look kid, Rafael and Angie were..."

"Who the hell are Rafael and Angie? What do you know about my parents!" Marco couldn't keep the anger, the desperation, the need out of his voice and Stan felt his resolve slip for a moment.

"Look kid, you're looking for them right?"

Marco nodded, no longer angry at Stan.

"Word of advice kid...stop while you're ahead."

"What? But I've come so far...I...I can't stop..."

"You remind me of someone" Stan told Marco, a hint of wistful longing in his voice, the same kind that often filled Marco's voice at times "You're just as bullheaded as him...but he didn't know when to stop either...and it didn't end well for him. Trust me kid. _Stop_ while you're ahead. Take your chips and cash out."

Marco refused to speak further after that, leaving Stan in an awkward silence

"Well...don't say I didn't warn you. Sorry about earlier...do me a favor kid...keep hanging out with the kids, they look up to you. Admire you and whatshername...but when the time comes, leave them out of it."

Marco offered his hand, agreeing to Stan's terms.

Stan didn't know what else to say. He wish he could convince Marco to stop his search, stop looking for the truth, for the answer to his existence but he knew that gleam in his eyes, the longing, the desire to know. He recognized it all too well... _he_ had that same fire in his eyes...the fire that now burned in Marco's eyes.

And it was going to eat him alive.

* * *

author's note. thanks to godlegend for reminding me but in a week's time i will be moving this story to the crossover section of the star vs page to ensure it doesn't get deleted by FF standards. thanks again buddy! and have a great week everyone!


	13. The end of Halcyon days

Hello fanfiction! Mr.E here thanking you all for every single review, favorite and follow because you readers are the best. without you, there wouldn't be a story for me to write so thank you!

a special thanks to sonicelite- yeah i mean i hadn't really planned to keep this story going, just a fun one shot and then it turned into a story but i hadn't planned on Dipper and mabel going from secondary characters to main cast status but here we are. haha everyone has their opinions on character's and everyone is entitled to them. but i am glad you like sam, maybe it just reminded him of someone. haha well here's the next chapter.

Anoymins- i know that guy was just doing his job but man he was so annoying. one of my favorite artists on tumblr moringmark captured my annoyance perfectly. haha that's a sentence i didn't think i'd hear but yeah it was pretty sweet to have the 3 shows team up! fun to write too. and yes there will be more titans in the future. I am glad you enjoy sam and i didn't think of it before but yeah Sam could be janna's alter magical ego and she probably going to torment the hell out of him. Stan knows the whole story and it isn't a happy one and that, my dear reader is an excellent question. i think we all want star to know but is that really for the best given Skeeves is on the warpath for the matador.

Narrator Nymph- haha *Claps hands* very true. it's almost like you went to sleep because you knew the story was going to be. then you awakened when it returned haha robin and starfire with mabel are undefeatable. i wonder as well. oh wait i'm writing it, i guess i don't wonder.

heroaedrianmontila- it has returned and guardians is almost done still working out some kinks.

Smitty theories- hiya! and i'm glad you enjoyed sam. she will return to cause more trouble and i really wanted capture the demon feel because honestly Tom isn't much of a demon but an angst teen. MYSTERY BABY OF DOOOM none can defeat him. Grunkle Mcliar is just trying to protect everyone from Marco's obsession, and soon star and marco will be visiting titans some more. recon the echo, pissed off skeeves is on the warpath. and star is just falling for the matador. its coming along nicely. hope you keep enjoying it.

guest 1; i am really glad you enjoy it!

guest2: thanks. i work hard on my writing style but it's second nature at this point. hope you keep enjoying the story!

datcommoner- i have a one word for you! thanks! ooooh the military leader for the pacific ocean campaign? and the person that Japan's current constitution is named after? awesome.

Crystal melody- haha marco is built to be amazing in this story for a reason and i shall keep this going. thank you for your kind words and i hope you keep enjoying it.

cursef melody- yep marco is good at everything but he's still got some pretty fatal flaws that will cause him a lot of trouble if he doesn't keep them in check. thank you so much for your kind words and i hope i keep up the quality all you readers expect from me. here is the next chapter.

sorry this one was late. i meant to have it up last week but man did it get hectic. this story takes place the monday after the blood moon ball. Marco's been hiding from the world but now has to face reality as school comes into session. this is the in between chapter and this begins the ride into the finale of what i call season 1 of Starco academy. A special note the librarian's look is inspired by my good friend h mae's sketch of him found on her tumblr hains-mae. once you know who it is, give it a look!

a quick note this story will be moved to the cross over section in a few days time like 2. so if it disappears that's where it's gone.

so here we go the beginning of the end of season 1. quick note Marco has a burnt on spiral on his palm from when he touched the universe symbol from chapter 4. other then that i hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all the support and i own nothing!

* * *

Marco knew he should look away, stop staring at the image taped on the wall in case he drew too much attention to himself but given the low murmuring and the excited chattering filling the hall, the image was on the forefront of everyone's mind and unfortunately, for the second time during his tenure at Echo Creek Academy, so was Marco.

"Oh geez..." Marco muttered softly to himself as he looked upon the dashing, mysterious figure of a matador racing for the door in a frenzied haste, the blown up image blurry and unfocused but still giving enough details to properly identity key aspects of the costume with the words "Information desired...that... unmasking of the individual... the image. Excellent reward offered"

Marco wish it stopped there but of course the icing on this screw Marco cake was the large and deliberate red no scrawled across a large part of the image with dozens, varying colored no's filling out every possible space.

Marco Diaz had accidentally created a rebellion. His simple desire to watch out for Star had blown up into a full revolt against the structural rules set in place by Skeeves and the students were looking to the matador as their leader.

"This can't get any worse..." Marco murmured softly

Marco nearly jumped when a pair of arms reached around his waist and gripped his chest tightly in a firm but gentle bear hug, Star's playful, almost flirtatious tone whispering in his ear "Heeeeey Marco."

Marco leapt out of his skin, breaking free from Star's embrace and trying to cool his burning cheeks at the sight of the wide smile dancing on Star's lips.

"S-Star!" Marco squeaked before loudly coughing to clear his throat.

Star leaned forward expectantly, almost like she was trying to pry some secret from his mind through sheer force of will and cuteness

"Good morning Star."

"Morning Maaaaarco" Star replied sing song voice, giving him a rascally wink that caused his heart to skip, the phantom touch of her lips on his causing his blush to worsen "How was your weekend? I haven't seen you like at all since the day of the dance."

"Oh..." Marco scratched his cheek sheepishly "I decided just to...you know study, take care of some homework assignments, things like that" Marco trailed off slowly before quickly adding "So how was the dance?"

Star let out a girlish sigh, leaning against Marco for support while holding her hand to her forehead like she was about to faint.

"Amaaaaaaazing. Not that suck with Tom part but I got to dance with this incredible, amazing guy that..."

Marco could feel his cheeks flush even more with the loving sigh Star released as she moved away from him, pivoting on her feet with all the grace of a trained dancer and shooting the expectant gaze towards him once more.

Marco could feel the sweat beginning to form on his brow as Star closed the distance between them again.

Marco couldn't help but wonder if the twins had ratted him out, given up his identity to Star in some wild hope the act would bring the two closer together and as much as Marco did not want to believe such a thing, Mabel _had_ pushed him into Star during the dance and it was clear that was her goal from the very beginning.

Before either could continue their conversation, there was a loud cough and the two whirled around, completely surprised by the sudden intrusion.

Any complaint Star had against the unknown person died in her throat when she realized who had decided to interrupt.

"Miss Butterfly" Skeeves whispered softly but with a tone that made it clear he was no in the mood for any sort of resistance "Could you give us a moment? I need to speak to Mr. Diaz... _privately_."

Star wanted to fight against the polite suggestion that was really more of a threat but she knew better to pick a fight with Skeeves, especially over something so trivial and pointless. Skeeves wouldn't take all of Marco's time and they still had their classes together.

"Of course _sir"_ Star replied dutifully with just a hint of annoyance too miniscule to properly hear or challenge.

Star gave Marco one last firm hug, cheerfully calling out good bye before slinking into the sea of uniformity.

Marco slipped into his poker face, unwilling to let his fear betray him despite the fact his felt like he was going to throw up at Skeeves arrival.

Never let them see your true self Marco, Marco's parents voice echoed loudly in his memories.

Marco said nothing. He knew better to speak up because despite the fact how calm he appeared, how soft spoken and collected Skeeves seemed to be, he could see all the lining of an angry force of nature bubbling just beneath the surface: The subtle flexing of his fingers, the tension trapped in his neck and the fact his breathing was heavy and deliberate meant his rage was barely in check.

"You know..." Skeeves spoke, hatefully glaring at the image of the matador costumed teen "I knew you would be trouble the moment your application was given to me by that insufferable joke of a man Bruce Wayne."

Marco was trying to keep his warring emotions in check while maintaining his indifferent facial expression. He wanted to defend Bruce against slanderous lies but he promised the older man he wouldn't get into trouble and talking back to the power hungry, overbearing control freak of a principal was probably the very definition of trouble making. However, for all his self righteous anger boiling within his veins, Marco couldn't shake off the dread of fear and finality that came with Skeeves's words. Did he manage to discover it was Marco underneath the matador costume, that Marco defy his, well let's call a threat a threat, and undermine his well planned scheme to boost the school's renown using the children of two powerful, influential families?

"Ever since you arrived..." Skeeves continued in his low but dangerous drawl "the disharmony of my school has been reaching previously unheard of levels."

Marco felt a chill run down his spine as Skeeves shifted his full gaze onto the red hooded teen.

"Students wearing unsanctioned clothing, breaking the laws that are in place to ensure the peace, even my enforcers are shirking their duties! Your arrival has been the harbinger of disorder!"

Marco was pretty sure his face was matching his internal disbelief at Skeeves description of the academy. This was a school, not a military prison camp.

"AND NOW!" Marco jumped back at the sudden change of volume as Skeeves's glanced angrily towards the image of the masked matador once more, his gaze frenzied and unhinged "AND NOW YOUR CIVIL DISOBEIDENCE HAS GIVEN RISE TO A TROUBLE MAKER OF THE HIGHEST ORDER AND THE STUDENTS BELIEVE HIM TO BE SOME SYMBOL OF REBELLION, THAT THE STUDENTS COULD DO WHATEVER THEY WISH!"

Marco shifted uncomfortably, guilt tugging at his heartstrings. He royally messed up. He just wanted to ensure Star was going to be okay with her ex, he hadn't meant to cause the student population to openly rebel against Skeeves and his unwavering, restrictive rules. And what was worse was that Marco was at the center of attention again.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Marco muttered under his breath.

"What was that? You admit you're the matador?"

"What?!" Marco jumped from the sudden accusation "no! You made it clear what would happen if I had gone to the event."

Skeeves was unconvinced by Marco's statement so Marco threw a glare for good measure.

Skeeves peered at Marco, carefully reading every inch of his face for any sign that he was lying.

"Where were you then?"

"With Stanford." Marco replied neutrally "Dipper and Mabel asked me to check up on him. He was rambling about giant beaver men or something of the sort."

Skeeves was at a loss. He was certain that Marco was indeed the matador that brought utter ruin to his well crafted plan but on the other hand, Stanford's track record has been spotty with multiple infractions, schemes and wild claims though firing the retired genius was not something on his to do list. And Skeeves's was pretty sure he had hired a beaver like man as a janitor that seemed to have an odd infatuation with Stan. What was his name? Zeus...Goose...Moose?

"...Very well...but know this Mr. Diaz, if there is a single hint that you were in fact there during the Blood Moon Ball, your punishment will be severe and if I find out you were in fact the matador, your punishment will be expulsion. Do you understand?"

"Yes _sir"_ Marco replied with clenched teeth.

"You seem to be a bit harsh Principal Skeeves" A friendly voice said out of nowhere, catching both parties unaware "Marco is a model student with excellent grades. I'm sure he wouldn't dream of disobeying the academy's refined and well thought out regulations."

Marco and Skeeves turned to the newcomer only to find Miss Lockheart brightly smiling towards the pair of them in the friendliest manner possible.

Marco was unaffected by her appearance but Skeeves coughed awkwardly, a faint tint playing on his cheeks.

"Yes, well a reminder is needed from time to time. Mr. Diaz, Miss Lockheart." Skeeves quickly turned on his heels and began to stroll away before turning to back towards Marco one final time "Oh and Mr. Diaz, please stop referring to Mr. Pines as 'Dipper' if you wish to be so informal with your friends, please use his real name."

Marco blinked after the retreating figure of Skeeves, unable to process what he had just told him.

"Wait...Dipper isn't his real name?"

"Nope" Miss Lockheart nudged Marco playfully "and I'm not telling you, so don't ask."

Marco pulled away from Miss Lockheart "Why are you here?"

Miss Lockheart looked offended "Marco, we're a team! I can't help you if I don't know what you're trying to do."

Marco wanted to remain silent, not give the mysterious teacher too much information but knowing full well her skills and position would beneficial. Besides, he did agree to team up with her.

"Come on" Marco motioned for her to follow "We got a few minutes before class starts."

* * *

Marco stared at the symbol fearfully, knowing full well one touch could spell a terrible and untimely end for him. Even being this close felt frightening, hostile as his marked hand ached with a dull throb at the sight of its twin.

"The universe symbol..." Miss Lockheart muttered softly "I hadn't realized there was one within the walls of the school itself...interesting."

The swirl on the seemingly normal blank wall teased the pair with its secrets, beckoning the pair to open the passageway and enter its depth.

But there was no time, not with first period a few minutes away.

"Where does it lead?" Miss Lockheart murmured dreamily.

"There's a shack in the middle of the woods. I can't remember exactly where but hidden within seems to be a portal filled to the brim with different magical symbols."

Miss Lockheart looked towards Marco, unable to believe his claim.

"A portal? To what?"

"The Egyptians believed that hieroglyphs were the foundation of the universe, words of power and creation and that if you harnessed the words, you could restructure and reform reality to your will." Marco explained.

"So you think the symbols are hieroglyphs?" Miss Lockheart asked curiously.

"Similar in concept but not quite the same." Marco answered "My mother studied the symbols thoroughly and she taught me to do the same though I have a decoder book juuuust in case I'm too out of practice."

"So what, you think your parents hopped through the portal?" Miss Lockheart jokingly inquired.

"Yes."

Miss Lockheart was surprised by Marco's response to say the least.

"Star discovered my parents worked here at the academy about 13 years ago. Something about some big break through." Marco went on "They must've known about the portal. They were always great at finding out secrets. I am starting to suspect why no one can find them in Echo Creek is because they aren't _in_ Echo Creek anymore."

"Must hurt...not being told about their past."

"It doesn't matter" Marco replied coldly "They had their reasons but that's not important at the moment. Right now I need to find them. I need to know...well a lot of things actually."

"Well" Miss Lockheart crossed her arms thoughtfully "We don't have time to take a look right now and it'd be weird to open and close the door in the library. Someone is bound to see."

"Not to mention I can't really open it." Marco chimed in.

"Riiiiight" Miss Lockheart glancing carefully at the symbol burnt into Marco's palm "So I guess we're going to have to find the shack. Shouldn't be too hard. I mean there's only so much space on the island, we have to find it sooner or later."

"Agreed. We'll meet up tonight and go looking for it."

"Going to call in the mystery gang?"

Marco bit his lip nervously. He felt horrible even thinking about lying to them (Especially Star given their recent...cough) but he did promise Stan he'd keep the kids out of the loop if he found the answer he was seeking. Did this count? Was this the end of the road?

"No, not this time. Tonight's it's just us" Marco finally answered "I don't have time to explain to them properly and it is Monday, they might be bogged down by homework."

"Fair enough. I'll meet you outside your dorm and we'll go exploring!"

Marco didn't feel comfortable being alone with Miss Lockheart but he knew he had nothing to fear. Even if she'd lied about her magical nature, his hood would protect him from anything she tried to do.

"Let's go, school's about to start." Marco said

"Indeed"

Miss Lockheart and Marco turned to find head librarian staring down at them quizzically, his yellowish eyes fixated on the pair and no one else despite the handful of students scattered about the room.

Mr. Toffee was the picture of refined grace with his well pressed black coat, white collared shirt and red tie, slicked back dark purple hair, previously mentioned yellow eyes behind circular glasses. His pale skin made it seem like he had never seen the sun in his entire life but Marco could spot an athletic build hiding under his stocky frame. Marco saw why many female students thought highly of the mysterious, smooth yet elusive librarian

"Oh, hello Mr. Toffee" Marco greeted politely "Miss Lockheart was simply helping me with my studies. She couldn't remember a book she recommended I read so she decided to show it to me, right Miss Lockheart?"

Silence was the answer given to Marco.

Miss Lockheart tried for a smile but it turned out to be a grimace, a barely contained attempt to be civil hidden behind a veil of conflicting emotions.

"I know you aren't fond of me Miss Lockheart." Toffee stated bluntly "At the meetings, in the halls, why even in my domain you seem to...dislike me with great interest."

Miss Lockheart sheepishly rubbed her cheek, an embarrassed smile plastered on her lips.

"Sorry Toffee, it's just because you remind me of someone from when I was in high school. He used to torment and hound me mercilessly. I shall endeavor not to confuse you for him."

"I understand" Toffee replied with an understanding tone "I am sorry I remind you of him so."

"It's alright. You aren't him and he isn't you. It is unfair of me to treat you badly because of someone else."

"Thank you. Now best before off before Mr. Diaz is penalized for being late and you scolded for not starting your class on time.

Marco and Miss Lockheart nodded in agreement, quickly exiting the library with all possible haste.

* * *

"Woooooow" Miss Lockheart said with a smile as she excitedly entered the dilapidated shack, ignoring the large claw and bite marks that littered every available surface of the building "So this is the shack in the middle of nowhere? It's not as well hidden as I thought it be."

No it hadn't been, Marco quietly agreed. Either the cabin wanted them to find it or the MUDs had really skewered the sense of distance the cabin was from the school. It was about 10 minutes away from the mystery shack and given how many students traveled in the forest, it was unlikely anyone would disturb the solitary building in the middle of the woods, especially since it looked abandon in every sense of the word.

Marco stared blankly deeply embedded claw marks on the building's walls, the large chunks of furniture that the MUDs must've taken a chunk out of when they failed to locate their prey. The building was in worse condition from the attack and Marco couldn't help but wonder if it was ready to collapse at any moment because given his recent luck, that would be the cherry on the bad luck sundae.

But the shack held, swaying uneasily beneath the passing ocean air but standing firm despite the onslaught.

Miss Lockheart peered around the room, stroking her chin as she was lost in deep thought "so where is this super secret portal room?"

"Here" Marco mentioned to the rug, quickly pulling it off the trap door with the magical symbols craved into its frame.

Marco took a deep breath, the metallic taste of the magic that filled the air not as powerful as the first time now that Marco knew what to expect. When the group had hidden away inside the building, he hadn't expected magic to be present and was caught off guard by its presence. He didn't realize he had slipped into a trance until the others pulled him out of it but now he was focused and he was here on a mission.

Marco gently pressed the middle symbol causing the trap door to lift up and revealing the still illumination stairway from before.

"That is pretty cool" Miss Lockheart concluded as the duo descended deeper into the ground.

* * *

Marco hadn't taken in the futuristic design of the massive portal room before but clearly whoever built this was some sort of technological genius, combining technology with magic in a way never thought possible before.

The differentiating runes were sleek and modern, the stone triangular tile in the middle a polished stone and the walls craved to a smooth perfection while a circular halo ring hung over head, deeply buried into the ceiling of the cavernous room.

Marco looked to the side and noticed tucked away in the corner was a faded, cobwebbed covered control desk with buttons and a screen that still glowed with a faint, drab light.

Marco hadn't noticed that the first time but given the urgency to escape from the MUDs, it was perfectly understandable.

As Miss Lockheart took in the sights of the massive room she had never entered before, Marco made his way to the still functional control panel, clearing away the web and sending a dozen eyeballs with spider legs scattering to the corners of the room.

Marco wiped the thick layer of dust from the green tinted screen that brighten the room with its newly released luminosity, the blinking of a cursor waiting for a command and cluing Marco to a vital component.

Marco groped around the bottom of the panel, gripping and grabbing everything until he felt a small niche just in the middle of the desk.

Marco pulled roughly and was showered with more dust as a keyboard popped out from the bottom of the desk, strange symbols written on the keyboard that matched with the symbols of the walls rather than the English alphabet.

Marco recognized a good number of the symbols but his fears that he was a bit rusty with his translation skills were well founded and since he left the book back at his dorm in case Miss Lockheart attempted something, there were would be no further progress decoding tonight.

Still, Marco thought to himself, he wasn't completely empty handed in his task. He found the shack and perhaps the creator had left some clues or vital information behind.

Marco took a quick survey of the rest of the desk to see if anything useful remained through the ravages of time: A couple of notes barely legible due to the ink becoming too dry over the years, a map of the island that no longer was accurate given that several school buildings did not appear on it, a six finger glove which Marco could've sworn he saw somewhere before and a faded, washed out photograph of two men embracing each other in a friendly manner but only the bottom half survived. The top half and the faces of the people in the photo rotten away and became a mystery never to be solved.

"Anything useful?" Miss Lockheart asked as she made her way over.

"Maybe..." Marco lied, not willing to share his theories about the room quite yet "but it looks like everything still works. We'll come back another day. It's getting late and we both have school in the morning."

Miss Lockheart agreed and began heading for the stairs with Marco closely behind. And as Miss Lockheart chattered happily about their discovery, Marco couldn't help but think of one thing despite the success for their nightly foray.

Just how old was this room? And while Marco's theory didn't have any evidence to support itself, he felt queasy at the idea that this portal room was only just a little younger than himself.

About 13 years old.

* * *

Star and Marco are 14 years old


	14. I can't catch a break, can I?

Hello fanfiction, I am back and so is this story! thank you for every single review, favorite and follow. they mean the world to me!

a special thanks to Author smimph- haha good luck trying to figure out if star knows or not and quite honestly, i never intended to hid the author or the portal this is a different story after all. good luck with the mystery.

guest sorta- no you were right. marco is 14 i just made a small mistake i corrected later. sorry. okay more starco. i got a note.

Pdavis- yeeeeeah sorry about that. Life and my perfectionism with this story is really showing. Like i am so proud of this story and its mystery that i am super perfectionist about it. i hope you enjoy the future chapters.

Sonicelite- haha nope i never intended to hide the identity of the author. and this is light filler before the final arc of season 1 starts. and it starts now. keep up the awesome work! stay awesome bro.

sirlebag- that is a very good theory. now how much of it you got right and what you're missing is for you to figure out. i can't give away a good mystery after all.

fireruby- caught that did you? awesome! i tried to be subtle with my hints and details but i came help it sometimes. i thought it was way too clever. thank you so much for your high praise! it means a lot. i hope you keep enjoy the story, the main mystery is rapidly approaching but is it the real one i have planned?

catattack- star has met Mabel. its too cute. dont worry chapter is here, hopefully you still want to read it. hopefully this will be the last delay. i wanted to make sure i gave you all the clues and make this epic so i was working on this for 2 months. trust me im going all out for season 1.

guest: at this point, it has happened a couple weeks ago. like roughly 2.

random human; here you go. sorry i needed to finalize everything.

smithy theories- it was. i couldn't resist since this one was an actual fight haha update is here. hopefully you're still reading

guest; it is here!

thundermist- haha grappling hook! sorry about the cliffhanger.

guest: well what do you think? does she know or not? BWHAHAHA sorry for the wait and thank you, its hard work fusing the two but i try my best.

fereality- thanks here you go.

Thepothead- well to be fair, their anime is very old by this point.

Sorry for the long wait, i was fine tuning everything since this is the beginning of the finale arc for season 1. It's leading to the big one and i hope you're all ready! hopefully there will no more delays. Now to prep you all and help refresh your memories i'll be reminding of clues i want you to know. anything hidden clues is up to you here. Also as for the machine, i made a mistake. Marco and Star are 14, the machine is 13 years old. Sorry i messed up that part. So here are the clues i want you to know and in case, this story will have gravity falls spoilers. just warning you.

-Marco's parents worked at the academy 13 years before the beginning of the story.

-Marco was 1 year old and was physically present in the academy.

-marco knows his parents by Marcella and Ignacio while Stan knows them as Angie and Rafael.

-the portal room is 13 years old and is a combo of magic and technology

-Marco's mom studied mythology while Marco's father studied theoretical physics.

-Marco's mother studied runes and wrote down their translation in a book she left for Marco.

-Marco's parents are wanted as super villain criminals.

-There was a letter for marco's parents when he visited their apartment. Marco has read this letter (its contents are not yet revealed in the story)

-Miss Lockheart knows about Marco's hoodie and why it's special.

-Stan knows the whole story.

That's all. here we go. I won't keep you any longer. sorry for the wait! please enjoy the beginning of the season 1 arc. I own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

Marco felt a strange disconnect like he was there but not really.

Not that he knew where he was.

He was disoriented, confused and lost as he rose from his dorm's bed, dressed not in his jam jams or school uniform but in his street attire from before his academy days: His red hoodie, his gray undershirt and black slacks with converse sneakers while the orange backdrop of the sinking sun covered him in its illumination.

The wind was howling all around him, its harsh sounds filling his ears as his hair was violently shoved in all directions.

He glanced around, fully expecting the messy, unkempt room that Oskar routinely kept dirtying with his habits only to find himself in the middle of the forest, the trees towering high above him, bent in an unnatural and drastic angles almost like they were trying to keep him trapped in their grasp, held in place in a wooden cage.

There was impossibly low thud, a strum that filled every part of his body as a thick hum rolled over the landscape in large waves.

The entire forest fell around him, dropping to the ground like dominoes, crushed flat by some unknown, unseen force as the strum grew while a heavy, powerful pressure pinned Marco to his bed, squashing him against the no longer soft, cozy mattress.

A blinding beam of pure white light shot into the skyline, basking the ruined forest in its glow as the sky itself split apart down the middle, the sunset's peaceful yellow gleam now washed away by a swirl of blue and pink that seemed to circle the beam as if it was drawn to it.

Marco could only watch helplessly as the whirling hues of blue and pink fused into a massive tear, a rainbow of colors trapped within, mixing and blending perfectly before pulsing outward in a multicolored wave that pressed anything it passed further against the Earth, the strum echoing across the island.

The tear began to shift back and forth almost like it was searching for something, the rainbow of colors becoming pale white with a single black iris in the center the longer it looked.

Marco gasped loudly but no air came flowing into his depraved lungs. His body ache with a tiredness he had never known. The pulse the tear released began to grow in speed and power, each new wave becoming louder and louder while pushing the entire surface of the Earth deeper into the core.

"Cooooooome Safe kid" a playful voice mocked "I know you're here. I know you can see all this. Just show yourself and I can take to your parents. Don't you miss them? Don't want to see them again? Or are you an ungrateful brat?"

Marco's vision blurred and darkened. The edges of his sight frayed, the world slowly disappearing before his eyes as the tear's harsh, uncaring light swept over him, still unaware where the helpless teen lay.

Marco let out a loud gasp as he shot out of his bed, his heavy breathing filling the empty room while he weakly clutched at his chest.

His book and school work fell to the floor, scattering everywhere as Marco stood, still dressed in his uniform and hoodie combo.

He must've fallen asleep working hard at his school work which luckily he completed.

Marco wiped the sweat away from his brow, his body aching dully despite the restful sleep he supposedly got.

Marco groggily rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep himself calm despite the mounting pressure he was feeling from reality. Each moment he closed in on the mystery of his parents and their connection to the academy, the more life tried to bury him: Skeeves searching for the unknown matador, the students and even faculty's growing resistance and resentment, Star's sudden bursts of affection, his overall distrust of Miss Lockheart and of course the portal.

Marco let out a defeated sigh. He needed to stop. He needed to let this go. He should just make the most of the rare chance he was given and live a normal life. The kind his parents always wanted for him...

yet he couldn't help but wonder...did they even love him? Secrets upon secrets, stories never told and truths long since forgotten. That's all Marco has found ever since he returned and it had really shaken his faith in his parents and their family ties.

Marco shook his head. He didn't have time for this. He needed to get to class and figure out how to salvage the train wreck his life was slowly becoming.

Marco looked down at his outfit, wondering if it was acceptable to go out with clothes he had spent the day before and all night in

Marco peeled off his hoodie carefully and gently placed it on his bare bed, feeling exposed with the piece of clothing but certain no one would dare attack him in the safety of his room.

Marco tossed his dirtied uniform into the hamper before slipping into a fresher, cleaner set.

When he returned to the room, he found his red hoodie discarded on the floor, just laying there like someone tossed it there purposefully.

Marco narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room for any sign of a threat but other than the strangest sensation someone or something was watching him, hidden just out of sight, danger did not seem present.

The dorm room was empty with nary a sign of life within. Nobody but Marco was inside yet Marco felt no comfort from the idea. He was well aware of many things that didn't need a body to watch you.

Marco walked over to his fallen hood, body tensed but nothing happen when he picked up his favorite piece of clothing. Nothing came barreling out of the shadows, nothing lunged at him from the ceiling or snaked around his legs.

Nothing happened.

"...sigh, I need a break" Marco muttered to himself, putting on his hoodie and picking up his scattered homework.

* * *

Marco let out a yawn, stretching his body as far as he could as he climbed the main steps to the school's entrance.

"Marco!" someone called from the thick crowd but before Marco could respond in kind, a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around his waist, drawing him close before giving him a gentle squeeze.

Marco could feel his heart threatened to leap out of his chest upon seeing Star pull away from her embrace, flashing a mind numbing smile his way and looking at him softly almost like just the image of him made her happy.

"S-star, good morning" Marco replied, struggling to keep his voice leveled.

Star wrapped her arm around Marco's, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked deeper into the school ground.

"How are you doing this morning?" Star asked quizzically, her gaze focused on Marco and only Marco.

"Umm okay, I guess. I pulled an all nighter with my homework" Marco said outloud while thinking of the mysterious portal room and the hours he spent trying to decode the runes.

"Ooooh I did too!" Star chimed in excitedly "It was boring but I did it! I'm just happy Miss Lockheart's assignment was just to read the Tell Tale Heart."

Marco frowned upon hearing Star mention their English teacher and her sudden need to lessen the homework load. Ever since agreeing to help Marco, the English assignments have gone from "Write a paper about the symbolism of the raven" to "Read the book." Whether she was attempting to win over Marco's favor or their nightly escapades were starting to weigh on her, Marco was unsure but either way he was not pleased by this development. Given the school's absurdly high standard, it was just matter of time before Miss Lockheart drew the attention of Skeeves and he didn't both of them in his warpath.

"Yeah. I guess she's getting lazy" Marco said simply, trying to will the slowly forming blush on his face to go away. Which didn't help as Star nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder lovingly.

"So, Marco" Star started cheerfully, gaze nervous yet expecting "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie at Mystery Shack? The twins set up a marathon tonight and we haven't seen you after school for a couple days now. I...er...we miss you."

Marco remained silent, guilt churning in his stomach. He hadn't meant to neglect his friends but decoding and translating the runes took a lot longer than he expected. Evidently he hadn't retained any of his mother's magical symbol lessons.

Still, he didn't want to involve his friends with his admittedly gradual descent into madness. He didn't know what lay at the end of the road and the last thing he wanted was to get his friends hurt by his actions especially after Stan's warning.

But it was easier to deny such requests when it was the end of the day and Marco's only goal was to reach the portal and spend the next few hours working on getting it up and running. Now that Star held his arm hostage and was blasting the cutest puppy pout at close range, Marco could feel his resolve crumbling: He missed hanging out with the twins and Star, just relaxing. Not worrying about Skeeves or Star discovering the truth, the safety of the twins or even Stan's cryptic warning. Just hanging out with his friends.

"Okay Star." Marco relented and giving returning her smile in full force.

Star could feel her cheeks flush with a pinkish hue while the words became stuck in her throat so all she could do is nod her head happily, overjoyed Marco was willing to hang out with her. She knew he didn't mean to avoid her and disappear to some unknown location for hours at a time but he was her best friend and she was severely lacking some bestie affection in her life.

Marco allowed Star hold his arm hostage all the way to their first class, looking forward to a nice relaxing day of just being a teenager at a snobby, uptight academy.

* * *

"What do you mean the twins are missing?" Marco asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

Stan stood before the young teen. Well stood implies he was able to stand. He was more hunched over than actually standing. True to form Stan was wearing his old, slightly soiled tank top, boxers and flip flops. Luckily for Stan, he decided to intercepted Marco and Star far away from the campus as the pair snuck off to the edge of the forest to eat their lunch in peace.

"They're missing. Didn't show up to first period and forced me to act like a responsible adult. Yeesh I never lied so much in one sentence..." Stan trailed off, eyes lost in memory "Well there was that one time in Colombia"

" , I swear I didn't tell them about the portal room" Marco defended, waving his to emphasis his point.

Star stared at Marco curiously, wondering what he was referring to. Did this have something to do with Marco's strange after school activities?

"look kid, if you think you're at fault, then clearly you don't know the twins. They probably heard some spooken rumor and decided to hunt them down."

"Right..." Marco muttered softly, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention to the twins. How could he be so stupid to think Dipper's curiosity would end with his absence.

"Basically, I'm old and cranky." Stan admitted "I need you to find the twins and make sure they're okay. Mostly the boy. Mabel's fine. Probably throwing glitter at whatever comes their way. Dipper on the hand is flailing and screaming like a little girl. What was I saying?"

"the twins, missing" Marco filled in, face deadpanned.

"Oh right! Twins. Find them, make sure they're safe. Oh add a scolding in there too will you?"

"Where did they go? I'm not psychic Stan."

"Hmm? Ask Soos, he probably knows where the kids ran off too."

"annnnnnd where am I going to find Soos? He could be anywhere on the island!"

"Yo" Soos called, emerging from a nearby bush "I heard my name. We eating hotdogs? Because that's what I'm doing. Eating. Hotdogs" Soos took a large bite of the hotdog he held in his hand.

* * *

"Soooo where did they go Soos?" Marco asked quizzically as the giant, beaver like janitor led them down a nearby dirt path that hugged the walls of the academy, spiraling downwards towards the lake's edge.

"So Dipper heard that the academy has like a sewer and some giant fish man lives in the water so like he's like Dude, we have to go there and Mabel was like a new sweater project and then I saw this hotdog just sitting on a table and when I looked back, they were like gone. Like magic." Soos waved his fingers for added effect.

"Wait, the academy has a sewer?" Marco questioned, wondering how exactly did that work given the island's location "How does...They don't just dump into the lake do they?"

"Dude, it's Skeeves, would you really be surprised if they did?"

Marco said nothing, knowing full well he didn't put it past Skeeves to funnel the school's waste directly into a natural body of water.

"So Soos, where is the sewers?"

"Oh. in this cave right here dude."

Marco blinked in confusion, surprised to find himself staring at a massive, naturally occurring opening in the solid rock face, the construct of the school high above and accidentally reminding Marco of the trees from his dreams.

"Was the cave already here?" Marco asked as he ran hand across the smooth surface of the cave. Whatever had done this was far too expertly efficient to be human.

"Yeah dawg. Skeeves just hired a bunch of people to add the tubes and pipes, stuff like that." Soos peered carefully at his nearly finished hotdog "Should I like finish this? Like I'm full but I don't think it'll be here if I leave it outside. I'mma going to eat it."

Marco drowned out Soos's loud, almost animal-like grunts as he shoved the rest of the hotdog into his waiting maw.

Marco gazed into the swirling darkness of the cave, the flickering of a far off glow deep within the bowls lightened up the cave's cramped hallway briefly before it went off unexpectedly only to blink back into existence only a few second later.

"Are you sure they came here?" Star asked. As much as she trusted Soos, she wanted to make sure they were chasing the right lead before fully committing to searching the totally awesome cave. The twins safety first then fun.

There was a strange glimmer that caught the afternoon sun near Marco's foot. Marco scooped up the substance and rubbed it carefully between his fingers "Glitter. It's got to be Mabel's"

"Dude, let me make sure" before Marco could react, Soos took the glitter from Marco's and ate it whole "Oh yeah, that's Mabel's alright. Also dirt."

"Ooookay. they definitely came this way. We better hurry up. Maybe we can catch up to them before they go too deep." Marco nodded confidently.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Star let out a joyful battlecry, sprinting ahead without another beat of hesitation.

"Star wait!" Marco cried, reaching to stop the energetic blonde but with one misplaced blink, Star's figure had vanished, swallowed by the shifting darkness beyond the sole lightbulb

"Whoa, your girlfriend just up and vanished. You really shouldn't have let her go by herself." Soos stated simply, patting Marco's shoulder reassuringly.

"S-she's not my girlfriend." Marco whined, grateful Star wasn't nearby to see his burning face.

"Whatever you say dude. CHAAAAAARGE!"

Marco flinched, caught off guard from Soos's bellowing shout and like Star before, the beaver man barreled into the unknown darkness, disappearing just pass the lone source of light.

"...this is how horror movies start..." Marco sigh wearily "Okay Diaz. They can't be that far ahead. Just run into the dark, creepy tunnel like they did. It should be fine."

Marco prepared himself to chase after Star and Soos but another cool, moist breeze froze Marco in his tracks.

"I'll just walk." Marco told himself, taking a careful step inside the narrow space.

Marco took a deep breath as he descended downwards, nearly tripping over the sudden slope that came out of nowhere.

Marco's hand hugged the closest wall, trying not to be unnerve by the lack of sounds coming from the bowls of the cave. Two of the loudest people he's ever known where ahead and they failed to make a single peep? Out of everything Marco's been through, that was the most unnatural thing he's experienced.

The light continued to flicker on and off, basking Marco in a soothing gleam before plunging him into the dark without warning and vice versa.

Marco found himself deep within the shady silhouette of the cave, no light ahead of him as the one behind disappeared without a trace.

Marco walked and walked and walked until a brightly lit room made him wince in pain. He hadn't known how long he been wandering the tunnel but it felt like an hour, maybe even two.

Marco covered his eyes for a moment, allowing his sight to readjust before taking the entirety of the massive room he found himself.

"Oh crap." Marco muttered to himself, a half dozen or so more tunnels spread across the gigantic room and while there were rows of lightbulbs hanging from the ceilings of paths, that was little comfort to Marco.

"great, how could this get worse?"

Marco felt a chill run down his spine that had nothing to do with the dampness of the room as a quiet, inhuman whisper seemed to bleed out of the waves themselves

"Maaaaaaaaarco..."

"Oh..." Marco rubbed his eyes "that's how..."


End file.
